Traumdeutung
by May20
Summary: Faramir hat einen Traum. Kurz darauf bricht das Chaos in der weißen Stadt aus. Ein Attentat, ein verschwundener König, aufgebrachte Waldläufer und misstrauische Bürger sind die Folge...
1. Der Traum

Hallöchen! Nach ewig langer Zeit habe ich endlich mal wieder eine richtige Story angefangen. Als ich so Celebnes „Dunedain des Nordens" las, haben meine Finger angefangen auf dem Tisch herum zu tippen ;-) Prompt ist mir auch was eingefallen.

Zur Story:

Es ist eine Fortsetzung zu Midiels Fluch und für alle die MF nicht gelesen haben: Boromir ist wieder da! Durch einen Fluch, der auf den Stadthaltern gelastet hatte, hat er überlebt. Es wurde erklärt, warum Denethor Faramir immer „Zauberlehrling" genannt hatte, denn er hat das Potential, Grundzüge der Magie zu begreifen. Gandalf und Legolas sind ebenfalls wieder in Mittelerde. Genügend Stoff, um eine Fortsetzung zu schreiben.

Ein Traum beschäftigt Faramir mal wieder, den er nicht deuten kann. Kurz darauf bricht in Minas Tirith Chaos aus. Ein Attentat, ein verschwundener König, aufgebrachte Waldläufer und eine misstrauische Bevölkerung sind die Folge. Es soll nicht zu viel verraten werden, also lasst euch einfach überraschen!

Der Traum

Die Nacht war sternenlos. Und dennoch tauchte der Mond die Lande in milchiges Licht. Die Felder des Pelennor lagen stumm vor Minas Tirith und die Gräser und das Korn wiegte sich sacht in der leichten Brise, die sich erstickend über die Felder legte. Viele in der weißen Stadt schliefen unruhig, denn die schwüle Hitze ließ sie nicht los.

Ebenso stand es um den ehemaligen Stadthalter. Faramir wälzte sich ruhelos in seinen Laken hin und her, nicht im Stande, seinen Geist so weit zu beruhigen, dass er schlafen konnte. Nicht, dass ihn zur Zeit viel beschäftigte, denn das war oft der Grund, wenn er nicht schlafen konnte. Nein, es war eher ein ungutes Gefühl. Die Schwüle bedrückte ihn und auch das geöffnete Fenster brachte keine Erleichterung. Er versuchte, einen tiefen Atemzug zu nehmen, aber die Luft, die er einsog, schmeckte fad und alt. Faramir schlug genervt die Decke zur Seite und lag nunmehr nur noch durch sein Nachthemd verhüllt auf dem Bett.

Wie sehr er sich doch Eowyns Nähe wünschte! Aber als er nach ihr neben sich im Bett tastete, war sie nicht da.

Faramir schlug die Hände vors Gesicht, unterdrückte einen Fluch und stand auf. Eomer… er war weg gegangen, um in Rohan nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Und Eowyn, die ihrer Heimat sehr verbunden war, hatte ihn gebeten, sie mitzunehmen, auf einen Besuch. Faramir hatte gewusst, wie viel seiner Frau daran gelegen hatte. Also hatte er Eowyn mit ihm gehen lassen, denn es war ihr Wunsch gewesen, noch einmal in Meduseld einzukehren. Dagegen hatte nichts gesprochen, aber nun vermisste Faramir sie und jeder Tag kam ihm vor wie eine Woche. Nach seiner Rechnung war sie also nun sechs Monate fort! Mehr noch hatte sie ihm einen Boten geschickt, der ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass er bald Vater sein würde.

24 Tage, überlegte Faramir und stützte sich auf die Fensterbank.

Morgen würde sie zurückkommen, er war sich ganz sicher, dass sie morgen kommen würde. Sie hatten nichts Genaues ausgemacht, aber für Faramir konnte es kein Tag außer Morgen sein, dass sie wieder käme. Länger konnte er nicht mehr ohne sie auskommen!

Er sah hinab auf die Felder des Pelennor und sah das volle Korn stehen. Eine weit zurückliegende Erinnerung kam ihm in den Sinn, eher erschreckend, als wohl willkommen. Er sah die Felder vor sich wie damals in seinem Traum. Brennend. Der Rauch stieg ihm in die Nase und biss ihn in den Augen. Feuer!

Faramir wischte die Tränen aus den Augen und rieb den Rauch heraus. Als er wieder aufsah, fand er nur das ruhende Land vor sich. Friedlich, aber erstickend. Es war lange her gewesen, dass er diesen Traum gehabt hatte, aber etwas lag genau wie damals auf seinem Gemüt.

Plötzlich fühlte er sich unglaublich einsam in seinen Gemächern, die er schon bewohnt hatte, seit er ein Junge gewesen war. Die Möbel und Teppiche schienen kalt und abweisend, lieblos. Niemals war ihm sein Zimmer so vorgekommen. Doch seit er in Ithilien wohnte, kam ihm dieser Ort geradezu spartanisch vor. Eowyns Liebe fehlte hier.

Er sah zur Tür, die aus seinem Raum heraus führte. Sollte er es tun? Aber er war doch kein Kind mehr!

Oo

Boromir hörte nicht, wie seine Türe geöffnet wurde. Er hatte zumeist einen tiefen Schlaf und selbst diese stickige Nacht störte ihn nicht dabei. Er lag auf dem Bauch und schnarchte leise vor sich hin.

Eigentlich war es genau wie damals, dachte sich Faramir, als er herein schielte. Vorsichtig trat er ein und schloss lautlos die Tür. Er schlich sich ans Bett seines Bruders und betrachtete sich eine Weile sein Gesicht. Boromirs markante Züge beeindruckten ihn noch immer. Es waren die Züge eines willensstarken und Ehrfurcht erregenden Mannes. Stark ausgeprägt. Wie lange war es her, dass er ihn in seinem Zimmer des Nachts aufgesucht hatte? Eine halbe Ewigkeit! Da regte sich Boromir träge und hob seinen Kopf ein wenig.

„Kannst du nicht schlafen?" fragte er Faramir müde und war kein bisschen überrascht, ihn vor seinem Bett zu finden.

Faramir schüttelte den Kopf, seine roten Locken wippten sachte.

Boromir hievte sich etwas an den Rand des Bettes und hielt die Decke hoch. Es war nicht ganz ein Zögern, aber Faramir sah seinen Bruder an. Doch dann legte er sich sofort zu Boromir ins Bett und spürte, wie sein großer Bruder die warme Decke um ihn herum schloss.

„Bist du dafür nicht schon etwas zu alt?" fragte er noch murmelnd, als er seinen kräftigen Arm um Faramirs Schulter legte und ihn im Halbschlaf schon an sich heran zog.

Faramir sagte nichts. Er kuschelte sich in die Geborgenheit seines Bruders und eine Welle des Friedens umschloss ihn. Bei Boromir hatte er sich immer sicher gefühlt und im innern platzte er vor Glück, dass er ihn wieder hatte. Er spürte, wie sich Boromirs Brust an seinem Rücken hob und senkte.

So schlief er auch bald ein.

.-.-.-.-.

Ein Ziehen in der Magengegend riss ihn wieder aus dem Schlaf. Faramir öffnete ruckartig die Augen, als erwache er aus einem schlechten Traum. Doch war sein Schlaf traumlos gewesen. Die Nacht war gerade mal 2 Stunden fortgeschritten und der Morgen noch weit. Sein Gemüt war schwerer denn je und gleichzeitig fühlte er sich leicht, als könnte er dahin schweben. Er kannte dieses Gefühl…

Noch immer spürte er Boromirs starken Arm um seine Schulter. Aber er gab ihm nicht mehr die Sicherheit, wie kurz zuvor. Faramir spürte, wie sein Atem sich verschnellerte und ein Gefühl von Furcht in ihm aufstieg… er wurde beobachtet.

Er ließ seinen Blick durch Boromirs Gemach wandern, doch sah nur die Schränke, den Tisch mit den Stühlen und die Türe… die war geschlossen.

Aber das Gefühl ließ ihn nicht los. Er war sich beinahe sicher, dass da etwas war! Sachte hob er Boromirs schweren Arm und drehte sich um.

Ihm wäre beinahe das Herz stehen geblieben! Er sah in die grauen geöffneten Augen seines Bruders! Boromir starrte ihn emotionslos an… tat er das? Oder etwa nicht?

Nach einem Schreckmoment bemerkte Faramir, dass sein Bruder nicht bei Bewusstsein war und dessen Brust sich hob und senkte. Er schlief nur… aber mit offenen Augen. Das war Faramir unheimlich. Nie hatte er Boromir so schlafen sehen. Offene Augen im Schlaf, als sehe er ihn in der Traumwelt! So getraute er sich nicht, Boromirs Augen zu schließen, da er fürchtete, ihn aufzuwecken! Und das wollte er nicht, denn es gruselte ihn so sehr, dass er glatt befürchtete, er würde etwas anderes als Boromir wecken.

Also richtete er sich vorsichtig auf, doch er spürte seinen Körper nicht! Bevor er sich dessen gewahr wurde, blitzte etwas von draußen hervor! Faramir erstarrte…

Er sah zwei große Augen mit schlitzartigen Pupillen, die ihn anglotzten. Das Mondlicht, welches in sie einfiel, ließ sie leuchten, wie Katzenaugen. Wer oder was es war, konnte er nicht erkennen, denn die Figur stand vorm Fenster, schier im Nichts und ihre Züge wurden vom Schatten verdeckt. So sehr Faramir sich auch anstrengte, er konnte sie nicht ausmachen!

Er hatte die Wache rufen wollen, aber seine Brust war wie zu geschnürt und als er schreien wollte, kam kein Ton heraus! Panik! Blanke Panik schloss ihm die Kehle! Sein Herz raste, aber sein Verstand setzte aus.

Und da war die Gestalt verschwunden. Keine glotzenden Augen mehr. Aber Faramir getraute sich nicht, seinen Bruder anzusehen. Er wollte nicht riskieren noch einmal in die offenen Augen zu sehen. Doch etwas anderes erweckte seine Aufmerksamkeit.

Stimmen.

Sie waren erhoben und man konnte Zorn aus ihnen heraus hören. Sie kamen direkt von der Türe und als Faramir sich dort hin umdrehte, sah er Licht vom Gang herein dringen.

Wie seltsam, dachte er bei sich, denn gerade war dort noch niemand gewesen.

Er konnte die Wörter nicht verstehen, doch eine der Stimmen kannte er sehr wohl!

Aragorn!

Er war vor ihrer Türe und unterhielt sich mit jemandem in einem wütenden Ton… Sollte er nachsehen, was los war? Er wollte seinen König schützen, wenn es nötig sein sollte. Noch nie hatte er Aragorn so wütend und Zorn entbrannt jemanden anschreien gehört. Doch wollte er sich auch nicht einmischen.

Aber bevor er noch selbst eine Entscheidung treffen konnte, befand er sich vor der Tür und war im Begriff, sie zu öffnen. Er hatte nicht die Zeit darüber nachzudenken, wie er im einen Augenblick noch im Bett sein und im nächsten schon hier stehen konnte, denn das Geschehnis forderte seine Aufmerksamkeit und er wusste, dass er sich konzentrieren musste, unbedingt alles was er sah, behalten musste! Er würde alles vergessen, wenn er nicht alles bewusst in sich aufnahm und das war nicht gut. Nicht gut.

Als er die Tür aufschieben wollte, wurde sie von selbst geöffnet. Eomer stand davor, in seiner Rüstung und sah ihn erschrocken an.

„Faramir! Was tust du da? Kannst du dich nicht zügeln!" flüsterte er ihm zu und wies hinter sich.

Faramir trat hinaus, oder herein? Er befand sich nicht auf dem Gang, sondern im Arbeitszimmer des Königs. Der lange Beratungstisch stand erhaben in der Mitte und daran saßen Legolas, Arwen, Imrahil und Eomer ging zu ihnen und setzte sich auch. Aber Faramir tat es ihm nicht gleich.

Er starrte den tobenden König an. Aragorn schrie, aber seine Worte waren noch immer unverständlich. Er stritt sich… mit Faramir. Er konnte seinen Augen nicht glauben! Er sah sich selbst, hörte seine erboste Stimme und sah seine wilden Gesten! Er war es, doch wie konnte das sein, er stand noch an der Tür?

Die Anwesenden sahen ihn vorwurfsvoll an. Als müsse er den Streit schlichten… doch wie konnte er das?

Und da eskalierte die Auseinandersetzung!

Aragorn schlug zu! Eine Ohrfeige ins Gesicht! Arwen schrak auf und fing an ein Elbenlied zu singen. Ihre Stimme hing hohl und steif über dem Raum und klang dumpf in Faramirs Ohren. Ihre Augen waren schwarz, als hätten ihre Pupillen die Iris verschlungen. Angsterfüllt sang sie, klagend ein Lied von Erinnerung und Leid – so viel konnte Faramir sie verstehen. Erinnerung und Leid…

Schmerz wallte in ihm auf und er sah ein Bild seines Vaters drohend über dem Raum wachen.

Als es ihm auffiel konnte er Aragorns Worte plötzlich verstehen und Arwens Lied wurde in den Hintergrund gedrängt.

„Du bist wertlos! Bei allem versagst du! Wie kannst du es wagen, unter meine Augen zu treten!" schrie der König Faramir, der auf dem Boden kniete und sich die Wange hielt, an. „Zieh deine Tunika aus!" befahl er und Faramir erkannte die Worte wieder.

Er sah mit Schrecken das Bild an, seinen Vater, wie er streng auf ihn herab sah. Nicht auf den Faramir, der sich gerade seines Hemdes entledigte, sondern auf den beobachtenden. Das machte Faramir Angst und er wollte sich umwenden, um Boromir zu holen. Aber die Tür war verschwunden.

Als er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich und Aragorn richtete, erkannte er sich selbst als Jungen von fünfzehn Jahren wieder. Mit nacktem Oberkörper stand er da und erwartete seine Strafe, ob nun gerecht oder ungerecht. Den Kopf gesenkt, sah er Aragorn nicht an. Aragorn zog den Gürtel aus und holte aus. Es war Denethors Gürtel!

Faramir stand nur da und sah zu, wie sein junger Körper geschunden wurde. Arwens Lied klang in seinen Ohren, doch spendete keinen Trost. Niemand stand auf, um dem Jungen zu helfen, der sich nicht selbst helfen konnte. Faramir sah die Striemen, die in Narbengestalt auch seinen Rücken zierten.

Er wollte etwas dagegen tun, er wollte Aragorn aufhalten, ihn zu Sinnen rufen. Doch weder seine Stimme noch sein Körper gehorchten ihm. Eine Frau trat hinter Aragorn, der wieder und wieder ausholte. Sie war gar lieblich, aber ihre Augen waren die einer Schlange: giftig. Falsch.

Man konnte ihr die Hinterlist unter den braunen Locken ansehen.

Sie umschmeichelte den König mit ihren zarten Händen, drückte sich an ihn und liebkoste ihn. Als sie es tat, hörte Aragorn auf, ihn zu schlagen und wand sich ihr zu, küsste sie. Arwen löste sich augenblicklich in nichts auf, ihr Lied verstummte und auf dem Boden lag wieder Faramir, der Mann mit blutenden Wunden.

Kalt lächelte die Frau den Beobachter an und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Die ihren waren eisig blau. Aragorn drückte sie sich fest an den Busen und dann zog sie den Dolch aus ihrem Haar, holte weit aus…

Faramir erfasste, was sie vorhatte!

Oo

„Aragorn!" schrie er und erwachte.

Faramir öffnete ruckartig die Augen, als erwache er aus einem schlechten Traum. Doch war sein Schlaf traumlos gewesen. Die Nacht war gerade mal 2 Stunden fortgeschritten und der Morgen noch weit. Sein Gemüt war schwerer denn je und gleichzeitig fühlte er sich leicht, als könnte er dahin schweben. Er kannte dieses Gefühl…

Noch immer spürte er Boromirs starken Arm um seine Schulter. Aber er gab ihm nicht mehr die Sicherheit, wie kurz zuvor. Faramir spürte, wie sein Atem sich verschnellerte und ein Gefühl von Furcht in ihm aufstieg… er wurde beobachtet.

Er ließ seinen Blick durch Boromirs Gemach wandern, doch sah nur die Schränke, den Tisch mit den Stühlen und die Türe… die war geschlossen.

Aber das Gefühl ließ ihn nicht los. Er war sich beinahe sicher, dass da etwas war! Sachte hob er Boromirs schweren Arm und drehte sich um.

Ihm wäre beinahe das Herz stehen geblieben! Er sah in die grauen geöffneten Augen seines Bruders! Boromir starrte ihn emotionslos an… tat er das? Oder etwa nicht?

„Faramir, alles in Ordnung?" fragte er und sah ihn erschrocken an.

Faramir atmete schwer und merkte, dass sein Puls weit hoch geschossen war, als hätte er gerade einen langen Sprint hingelegt. Er schluckte und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. Aber dann bekam er wieder das Gefühl und panisch suchte er das Fenster. Der Mond schien blass herein und warf die Schatten des Fenstergitters auf den Boden. Die Sicht war frei und zeigte nur den Berg, an den sich die weiße Stadt anlehnte. Es war niemand da.

Aber Faramir spürte, dass er dies schon einmal erlebt hatte. Als müsste da draußen etwas sein.

Nichts!

Boromir war aufgewacht, als Faramir geschrieen hatte… Sein Herz hatte einen Schlag ausgesetzt und ihm die Luft geraubt.

Jetzt beobachtete er, wie sein kleiner Bruder gehetzt zum Fenster sah und er selbst schrak auf, schon im Hinterkopf, sein Schwert zu packen! Doch da war nichts. Faramir starrte ins Leere. Die blauen Augen zuckten hin und her, suchten nach etwas. Er war blass, aschfahl. Die Situation erinnerte Boromir an etwas.

„Hast du schlecht geträumt?" fragte er vorsichtig.

Faramir schnaufte und kalter Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn, als er ihn ansah. Zaghaft nickte er.

„Hast du geträumt?" fragte Boromir noch einmal und betonte den Satz nun anders.

Faramir wurde still, starrte ihn an. Das war Boromir Antwort genug, aber er sah, dass sein Bruder zögerte.

„Was hast du geträumt?" fragte er und wurde sich gewahr, dass er ihn drängte.

Faramir hätte es ihm gesagt, doch der Schock saß noch zu tief und die Schlaftrunkenheit umnachtete sein Gedächtnis. Er konnte sich nicht darauf besinnen, was er gesehen hatte. So schüttelte er den Kopf und schluckte hart. Er fühlte sich hilflos und überrumpelt.

Boromir richtete sich auf und rieb Faramir die Arme. Er hatte bemerkt, dass er zitterte. Dieser spürte plötzlich, wie gut es ihm tat und nahm die Wärme dankbar auf.

„Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht drängen. Du bist ja noch ganz im Traum, werd erst mal wach. Oder willst du schlafen und wir gehen der Sache morgen auf den Grund?"

Faramir schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf. Er konnte nun unmöglich einschlafen. Das bedrückende Gefühl nagte sich durch seinen Kopf und Bilder ohne Kontext kamen ihm in den Sinn. Sein Traum… er musste sich erinnern! Es machte ihn sonst verrückt, wenn er es nicht schnell herausfand!

„Darf ich mir was bei dir leihen?" fragte Faramir und wartete gar nicht das Nicken seines Bruders ab.

Er schnappte sich eine Hose, die ihm natürlich zu lang und zu weit war, ein Paar Stiefel und einen weiten Umhang, zog sich alles über und verließ Boromirs Gemächer. Der Stadthalter sah ihm besorgt hinterher. So gern hätte er ihm geholfen, aber er wusste, dass er nicht in Faramirs Kopf nach Erinnerung suchen konnte, wie nach einem verlorenen Kleinod in einer Schublade. Es wäre das Beste, wenn sein Bruder allein darüber nachdachte. Er sah nach draußen. Der Morgen würde erst in drei Stunden grauen. Bis dahin konnte er noch schlafen. Aber es war sowieso sehr drückend und schwül, zudem beschäftigte ihn diese Nacht. Wie seltsam Faramir war.

Es war nicht das erste Mal gewesen, doch es schockierte ihn immer wieder, wenn er seinen Bruder so aschfahl und verwirrt sah. Ein Medium, war er… ein Fernsichtiger…

Auch er erhob sich nun aus dem Bette und kleidete sich an. Er war nun hellwach, jeder Versuch zu schlafen würde in sinnlosem hin und her Wälzen enden. Also konnte er genauso etwas Sinnvolles tun. Er ging zu seinem Arbeitszimmer, welches vor wenigen Wochen einmal Faramirs gewesen war.

Dort lagen wie immer Türme von Papier. Das Amt des Stadthalters war eine unsägliche Bürokratenarbeit und Boromir bezweifelte stark, dass er es genauso gut ausübte, wie Faramir. Jedoch hatte dieser ihm den Posten überlassen – er war ja schließlich Denethors Erstgeborener.

Er seufzte und setzte sich an den großen massiven Rotbuchentisch, nahm Feder und Tinte zur Hand.

Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, was uns erwartet, dachte er gerade bei sich, als er den großen ledernen Umschlag vor sich erblickte.

Er war von roter Farbe und von Aragorn persönlich signiert, was bedeutete, dass es sich um eine sehr dringliche Angelegenheit handelte.

Boromir öffnete das Siegel und nahm das Schreiben heraus.

„Na großartig!" stöhnte Boromir, als er es durchlas.

Aragorn erwartete hohen Besuch und daher musste ein großer Empfang vorbereitet werden. Die Fürstin Zabor würde sich die Ehre geben und zu Besuch erscheinen. Boromir mochte die Frau nicht. Sie war von atemberaubender Schönheit und ihr Scharfsinn war überall bekannt, aber der Stadthalter fand doch, dass sie eher einer Hexe ähnelte. Ihr Gemüt war sehr wankend und ihre Laune immerzu schlecht.

Aber was sollte er tun? Den Fürsten stand es zu, eine Audienz beim König zu bekommen und ein gewisser Aufwand musste da schon betrieben werden. Zumal die Fürstin nicht unbedeutend war. Sie verfügte über weite Ländereien am Rauros. Aber sie war nicht aus Rohan, sondern eine Gondorianerin, deren wohlhabende Familie sich damals hinter dem Land der Rohirrim nieder gelassen hatte. Seit dem Krieg war der Familienbesitz in ihrer Hand, denn ihr Bruder war verstorben.

Boromir entschied sich, Faramir zu fragen, ob er nicht helfen würde, den Empfang zu bereiten. Er selbst hatte so viel Arbeit, dass ihn solche Vorbereitungen um Jahre zurück werfen konnten.


	2. Die Fürstin

So, noch ein langweiliges Kapitel, aber ich schwöre, es geht bald wieder richtig los. Diesmal mit mehr Action und mehr Kämpfen, als in „Midiels Fluch", zumindest so weit ich es bis jetzt absehen kann.

hüpf

Ich hab sehr über die Reviews gefreut und war total überrascht. alle knuddelt

Celebne: du bist wieder dabei! Das ist irre! ausrast danke für dein lob, den Traum betreffend. Ich habe lange daran herum geschrieben, bis er einigermaßen so war, wie ich es wollte. Ich war zudem in richtig gruseliger Stimmung und wollte zuerst eine Art Horror-Story schreiben. Mal schauen, was da draus wird. Deine Story verfolge ich natürlich weiter breit grins

Vicky23: hey, du! Dich gibt es ja auch noch! Boah, wir kennen uns jetzt auch schon lange. Weißt du noch was für einen nebligen Start wir gehabt hatten? sich kaputt lacht ich weiß, wie das mit dem lesen ist… manchmal hat man eben auch anderes zu tun ;-) falls es dich etwas beruhigt: die story wird nicht so lange, wie „Midiels Fluch" bei weitem nicht. knuff

Ann: lacht peinlich? Hm, kann schon sein! Sind ja immerhin große Jungs. Ich versuche immer, die Verwirrung so weit wie möglich hinaus zu ziehen, aber dieses Mal werde ich sie schneller lösen. Dafür geht es schneller zur Sache und gibt mehr Action. Bedanken möchte ich mich auch, dass dir der „ehemalige Stadthalter" aufgefallen ist. vor dir auf die knie fällt

Rubics Cube: hallöchen! Du bist mir ganz neu mal schnell in deine story-liste guckt. Oh, was für eine Zusammenstellung! Gimli, Legolas, Gandalf. Bist du mehr der Action-Liebhaber? Danke für das Lob über den Schreibstil, das freut mich immer ganz besonders. grins Unvorhersehbar? Ich gebe mir Mühe, aber diesmal wird's 50:50 mystery/adventure

Die Fürstin

Faramir war noch immer sichtlich verwirrt, als Boromir seine Bitte vorgebracht hatte, denn die Erinnerung an seinen Traum war noch nicht wieder zurückgekommen. Stunden hatte er gegrübelt und versucht, sich die Bilder ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, aber sie waren einfach nicht gekommen. Dennoch stimmte er zu, die Vorbereitungen zu übernehmen, schließlich konnte er ja nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, wann Eowyn kommen würde.

Niemand sonst wusste, dass sie schwanger war und Faramir überlegte, ob es überhaupt gut war, sie solch eine lange Reise machen zu lassen.

Jedenfalls machte er sich noch an diesem Nachmittag an die Arbeit, zwar müde, aber effizient. Es war eine nette Abwechslung und lenkte ihn von der Warterei auf seine Frau ab. Seitdem Gandalf nicht mehr hier war, hatte er sich zwar seinen täglichen Studien gewidmet, aber er steckte irgendwo zwischen Lichterscheinung und Feuer fest. Gandalf hatte ihm aufgetragen, ein Licht zu erschaffen, ohne sich dabei der Wärme zu bedienen. Eine sehr kniffelige Aufgabe, die ihm noch immer ein Rätsel war.

Aber in Sachen Organisation machte ihm so schnell niemand etwas vor und sobald er sich einige zuverlässige Männer und Frauen zusammen gesucht hatte, verteilte er die Aufgaben.

Essen, Trinken, Raumschmuck, Unterhaltung, Etikette, Musik. Diese und noch viele andere Aufgaben verteilte er auf die Leute. Er selbst würde sich noch heute Abend in die Bibliothek zurückziehen und etwas über die Familie Zabor in Erfahrung bringen.

Sicher hatte er schon einige Male etwas mit Ellia Zabors Bruder Liatnos zu tun gehabt, aber die Fürstin war noch nicht sehr lange in ihrem Amt und er konnte sich nicht sehr gut an sie erinnern.

Gerade mal fünf Tage später wurde sie erwartet und die Bediensteten waren in vollem Aufruhr. Hier wurde eine Blumenvase zurrecht gerückt, dort musste noch ein Schwein geschlachtet werden…

Die Zeit war wie im Fluge vorbei.

Aber Faramir war die Ruhe selbst. Bis heute Abend würde alles fertig sein. Das Einzige, was ihn besorgte war die Tatsache, dass Eowyn noch nicht gekommen war. Aber vielleicht wollte sie einfach nur noch ein wenig in ihrer Heimat verweilen. Faramir konnte es ihr einfach nicht übel nehmen.

An diesem besagten Tag kam Boromir zu ihm und stellte zufrieden fest, dass alles nach Plan verlief, wofür er seinem Bruder sehr dankbar war. Faramir selbst las gerade eine Liste mit Speisen durch, die sehr umfangreich war.

„Ich würde kein so großes Aufsehen um die alte Hexe machen," lästerte er und lehnte sich an den Türbalken zu Faramirs kleinen Arbeitszimmer.

Faramir schaute amüsiert auf. Inzwischen hatte er eine Ahnung von Boromirs Abneigung gegen diese Frau.

„Das gleiche Aufsehen, wie für jeden Fürsten, wenn er von so weit her kommt," entgegnete er einfach und lehnte sich zurück in seinen Stuhl.

„Wie siehts aus? Ist der König schon zur Anprobe?"

Boromir grinste unverschämt.

„Fluchend und Schimpfend habe ich ihn zur Schneiderin scheuchen können."

Faramir musste laut lachen. Aragorn mochte den offiziellen Rummel um seine Person noch immer nicht.

„Wie immer also."

Aber Boromir setzte nun eine ernstere Mine auf und kam herein. Er schwang ein Bein um die Ecke von Faramirs Schreibtisch und beäugte seinen Bruder kritisch.

„Was ist?" fragte Faramir und zog eine rote Augenbraue hoch.

Boromir presste die Lippen zu schmalen Strichen zusammen und Faramir wusste, dass es ihm um etwas ganz anderes gegangen war, als sich davon zu überzeugen, dass alles rechtzeitig fertig würde.

„Kannst du mich nicht einfach damit in Ruhe lassen?" seufzte der jüngere der Beiden und stand auf, weil ihm die Nähe seines Bruders plötzlich unangenehm war.

„Ich will nur wissen, ob dich etwas bedrückt, Bruder," rechtfertigte sich Boromir und lief Faramir nach.

„Es ist nichts," zischte Faramir, als er hinaus trat und den Gang entlang eilte.

Flüchtet er etwa vor mir? dachte Boromir entsetzt.

„Das kannst du dem König weismachen, aber nicht mir!" rief Boromir.

„Was kann er mir weismachen?" fragte plötzlich eine vertraute, weise Stimme und Boromir drehte sich ruckartig um, auch Faramir blieb überrascht stehen.

Boromir tat es plötzlich leid, dass er so unbedacht gesprochen hatte, denn er wollte Faramir nicht bloßstellen.

„Was hast du angerichtet," sagte Faramir in einem ruhigen Vorwurf und stützte sich an ein Fenster, sah nachdenklich hinaus.

Aragorn stemmte die Arme in die Hüften und sah Boromir fragend an. Boromir schluckte hart. Er wollte Faramir nicht verraten, sie wussten ja noch nicht einmal, ob es etwas Ernstes war. Genauso wenig wollte er Aragorn im Unwissen lassen.

Boromir ließ deprimiert die Luft entweichen und Aragorn fühlte sich plötzlich unwohl. Anscheinend wollten die Brüder diese Sache unter sich ausmachen, doch er fragte sich, warum Boromir dann ihn damit im Zusammenhang genannt hatte.

Er ließ den Blick von Boromir ab, um ihn nicht weiter unter Druck zu setzten und wollte sich gerade zum Gehen abwenden.

„Wo bleibt nur Gandalf," seufzte Faramir leise und das machte Aragorn nachdenklich.

Irgendetwas ging vor sich, doch wusste er nicht, was es war.

Gandalf war mit Eomer und Eowyn nach Edoras geritten aus einem Grunde, der Aragorn nicht ersichtlich gewesen war. Ein Bote war bald gekommen und hatte Faramir einen Gruß von seiner Gemahlin überbracht. Ob da noch mehr gewesen war?

Boromir schüttelte den Kopf und wollte ihm damit sagen „es ist nichts". Aber Aragorn war sich da nicht so sicher. Er würde abwarten, bis einer der beiden auf ihn zukommen würde.

Die Fürstin war eingetroffen und das Bankett in vollem Gange. Musik spielte, es wurde aufgetischt! Wegen des schönen Wetters hatte Faramir kurzfristig alles nach draußen verlegt und alle waren sich einig, dass dies eine vortreffliche Idee gewesen war.

Aragorn und Zabor waren in ein belangloses Gespräch verwickelt, Arwen unterhielt sich mit Imrahil, der gekommen war, um sich die neue Fürstin einmal näher anzusehen. Insgesamt war es ein vergnüglicher und unterhaltsamer Abend. Faramir wohnte dem Bankett nicht bei…

Zu späterer Stunde jedoch wurden die Gespräche zwischen Ellia Zabor und Aragorn etwas tiefgehender und ernster. Der wahre Grund, weshalb die Fürstin gekommen war offenbarte sie dem König nun und Aragorn sank in tiefes Schweigen. Er dachte darüber nach, was sie gesagt hatte. Es war ein nicht unwichtiges Anliegen. Er konnte heute Abend keine Entscheidung mehr darüber treffen, denn es war spät und die Angelegenheit zu ernsthaft.

Zabor lachte und versicherte Aragorn, dass sie auch keine schnelle Entscheidung erwartet hatte und reichte ihm einen Kelch mit Wein. Sie stieß mit ihm an und Aragorn trank höflich mit ihr auf ihre gute Zusammenarbeit. Normalerweise machten ihm Wein und Bier wenig aus, aber diesen Wein fand er gar sehr schwer.

„Was ist das für ein Wein? Er erinnert mich an Lavendel," überlegte Aragorn, als er das wohlig warme Gefühl genoss, welches der Wein ihn ihm aufwallen ließ.

Zabor zeigte ihm eine schlanke Flasche mit einfarbigem Etikett.

„Er ist aus meinem Anbau, das Beste, was es bei uns gibt. Er kommt aus dem gleichen Gebiet, in dem bei uns sehr viel Lavendel blüht, deshalb hat er den Geschmack davon aufgenommen. Vielleicht aber könnt ihr auch andere Kräuter heraus schmecken, wie Schafsgarbe oder Hüttenkraut?"

Aragorn nahm einen weiteren Schluck und glaubte tatsächlich Hüttenkraut herausschmecken zu können. Zabor schenkte ihm einmal nach und sie vertieften sich in ein Gespräch über Weinberge und Kräuter.

Viel später am Abend, als das Bankett zu Ende war und der König in seinen Gemächern zu Bett ging, war die ganze Flasche von ihm und Ellia Zabor geleert worden und Aragorn war etwas schwindelig. Es war Jahre her, dass er Alkohol so gespürt hatte (nach zu viel Zwergenbier), aber heute…

Er ließ sich in sein großes Bett sinken und als Arwen sich sanft zu ihm umdrehte und seine Brust streichelte, war er schon längst eingeschlafen.

Faramir konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Die Nächte jagten ihm Angst ein. Immer wieder versuchte er sich zu sagen, dass es Unsinn war, sich um den Traum solche Gedanken zu machen, denn er war nicht wieder gekehrt.

Und dennoch. Er fürchtete wieder in die offenen Augen Boromirs sehen zu müssen. Immer wenn die Erinnerung daran zurückkam, durchfuhr ihn der Schauer und ihm wurde kalt.

Aber Faramir konnte nicht wissen, dass es das sein würde, wovor er sich am meisten fürchtete, das er nicht geträumt hatte.

Er fand einfach keine Ruhe und verließ sein Zimmer. Die dunklen Gänge der Feste waren kalt und zugig, so dass er seinen Mantel näher an sich zog. Der Schlafverlust steckte in seinen Knochen und machte ihm sehr zu schaffen. Zudem kam natürlich auch noch, dass diese Fürstin eine Spur zu geheimnisvoll war. Vielleicht war es Paranoia, vielleicht aber auch seine Beobachtungsgabe, aber Faramir hatte die Blicke gesehen, die die Fürstin Aragorn zugeworfen hatte. Er hatte nicht an dem Bankett teilgenommen, dafür war er einfach zu müde, aber als er nicht hatte schlafen können, war er durch die Gänge gelaufen und hatte sich das Fest durch ein Fenster angesehen.

Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf. Er musste sich irren. Es war ganz ausgeschlossen.

Da hörte er ein Geräusch… Schritte hallten leise, aber klackend durch den Raum. Sie waren schnell und versuchten, keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

Ob sich da wohl jemand in die Küche schleichen wollte, dachte sich Faramir amüsiert. Es war spät und die Sonne würde in wenigen Stunden wieder am Himmel stehen.

Deprimiert sah sich Faramir um. Er war müde, aber sein Geist regte sich noch immer. Er würde auch diese Nacht nicht zur Ruhe kommen.


	3. Standpunkte

Vicky: gänsehaut kriegt ich glaube, ich muss mal wieder PotC gucken ;-) Also an einen Hexenbesen habe ich jetzt noch nicht gedacht… verwirrt blinzelt warum eigentlich nicht? Jaja… der gute Aragorn verträgt eben nichts, hehehe! knuff

rubics cube: Tja, ich glaube, da kommen bald noch ein paar mehr Fragen auf dich zu. Aber in diesem Chapi wird auch schon die ein oder andere beantwortet. Danke für dein hohes lob, ich habe mich sehr gefreut!

leonel: hey, süße! hüpfhüpf du bist ja auch wieder dabei freu ich warte ja immer noch auf die fortsetzung von „ein geschenktes leben". Schreibst du denn nicht mehr? dummguck ich kriege gar keine author-alerts mehr von dir. Dass ich die brüder zusammen lasse, verspreche ich lieber noch nicht. Aber du hast Recht, ich muss unbedingt mal ein gemeinsames Abenteuer mit ihnen schreiben… schlechtes gewissen kriegt mal schauen, was ich machen kann knuddel

Celebne: lol ja, jetzt muss nur noch leonel wieder schreiben, dann sind wir wieder zu viert. Dein neues chapi habe ich natürlich gleich verschlungen. Leider hat es nicht fürs ganze wochenende gereicht , sondern nur für 15 min. heult ja, aragorn und schneider? Kann ich mir ebenso wenig vorstellen. Ich habe da ein bild vor mir wie boromir ihn wie ein verrücktes huhn vor sich her scheucht, hehe. Eowyn? Naja, von ihr bekommen wir eher weniger zu hören in dieser geschichte, aber ich sage euch, da gibt es noch eine mega-überraschung. knuff

Standpunkte

Es war am frühen Vormittag, dass Eomer, der König der Mark in Minas Tirith einritt. Nicht ganz und gar unerwartet, denn Aragorn hatte schon seit zwei Wochen um seine Anwesenheit bitten lassen.

Mit einem Grinsen, das von einem Ohr zum anderen ging, stieg er von seinem Pferd, als Aragorn zur Begrüßung angerannt kam. Beide Männer gaben kein allzu ehrbares Bild ab, wenn man davon absah, dass sie immer die Aura von Erhabenheit umwehte. Doch Aragorn bevorzugte noch immer seine alte abgetragene Kleidung aus Waldläuferzeiten und Eomer… nun ja. Nach einem langen Ritt sah wohl niemand allzu ausgeruht aus.

Auch die Begrüßung verlief nicht ganz offiziell. Die beiden Männer umarmten sich kräftig und Eomer grinste den König einfach nur an.

„Willkommen, Eomer! Ihr seid gerade zur rechten Stunde eingetroffen."

„Das will ich aber auch meinen," lachte dieser und klopfte Aragorn auf die Schulter. „Das will ich meinen! Ein Fest wird es bald geben, Aragorn, ein großes Fest in Rohan und ich wäre mehr als geehrt, dich unter meinen Gästen zu wissen."

Aragorn zog die Augenbrauen fast an den Haaransatz hoch.

„Zu welchem Ereignis?"

Eomer grinste, obwohl er es etwas merkwürdig fand, dass der König noch nichts davon wusste. Es war einfach ein zu freudiges Ereignis.

„Zu meiner Onkelschaft! Zu deiner Patenschaft! Zur Geburt des ersten Kindes meiner Schwester!"

Aragorn war wie erschlagen.

Eowyn war schwanger! Vielleicht war Faramir deswegen so seltsam die letzte Zeit? Ein Kind war immerhin ein großer Einschnitt im Leben. Die zarte Eowyn würde bald das erste Kind gebären, welch wunderbare Nachricht!

Aragorn umarmte Eomer noch einmal kräftig und wies hinauf.

„Es wird MIR eine Ehre sein, in Rohan an dem Fest teilzunehmen!" rief der König Gondors freudig. „Das müssen wir erst mal betrinken! Kommt, die Fürstin Zabor hat mir gerade eben erst einen wunderbaren Wein zum Geschenk gemacht, dieser Botschaft würdig! Aber sagt, wie bald wird das Fest kommen? Es wundert mich, dass Eowyn und Gandalf nicht mit Euch gereist sind."

„Einen Monat und einen halben, dann wird das Kindelein kommen," verkündete Eomer und Aragorn konnte seine Überraschung nicht verbergen. „Ja, sie hat es gut geheim gehalten. Sie hatte es vermutet, war aber nicht sicher, warum sie ihre Amme in Edoras aufgesucht hatte. Diese stellte fest, dass Eowyn bereits im sechsten sein musste. Ihr hättet Eowyns Gesicht sehen sollen! Die Farbe wich ihr sofort aus dem Gesichte, denn auf eine so schnelle Mutterschaft war sie in der Tat noch nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Sie wollte zunächst noch gar nicht Mutter werden, denn sie meinte, dann gar nicht mehr kämpfen zu können. Aber da regte sich das Kind in ihrem Bauch und plötzlich war sie sanft wie ein Lämmlein und freut sich nun darauf. Sie kann nicht mehr reiten, das wäre zu gefährlich für das Kind und Gandalf mochte bei ihr bleiben und ihr Gesellschaft leisten.

Ach welch freudige Zeit, Aragorn, ich sage dir, die Schrecken des Krieges verblassen mir einen Augenblick und ich kann getrost in die Zukunft sehen. Und stolz natürlich! Unser Sieg erst machte dies alles möglich!"

Sie gingen zusammen in den Keller und Aragorn nahm eine von den nicht eingestaubten Flaschen heraus.

„Dieser hier kommt fast aus Rohan," erklärte Aragorn stolz, als er die große Korbflasche auf den Tisch hievte. „Er sollte also angemessen sein."

Am Nachmittag hatte Aragorn eine Versammlung einberufen. Er hatte es vorgezogen, außer mit seinen Beratern auch noch mit seinen Freunden zu beratschlagen, da es einen Großteil von ihnen betraf.

Eingefunden hatten sich bereits Arwen, mit der Aragorn seit dem gestrigen Abend erstaunlich wenig geredet hatte, Eomer, und Imrahil. Aber die letzten beiden Berufenen traten gerade ein, als Aragorn eine zusammengerollte Karte auf den Tisch legte.

Er nickte Boromir und Faramir zu, ihre Plätze einzunehmen, wobei er vor allem den jüngeren der Brüder beobachtete. Er fand es doch sehr seltsam, dass er noch nicht über Eowyns Schwangerschaft geredet hatte, doch er hatte noch niemanden etwas weiter erzählt. Ebenso hatte er Eomer angehalten, niemandem etwas zu sagen, was diesen aufmerksam und nachdenklich gemacht hatte. Aber Aragorn wusste, dass Eomer sich an seine Bitte halten würde.

Boromir setzte sich zu seiner Linken und Faramir nahm den Platz neben Imrahil ein.

„Danke, dass ihr euch alle eingefunden habt," begann Aragorn und versuchte sich bereits Worte zurecht zu legen, wie er die Angelegenheit vorbringen konnte. „Es ist sicherlich nicht üblich, eine Versammlung in diesem Kreise abzuhalten, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es uns alle etwas angeht und daher wollte ich mit euch sprechen, bevor ich meine Ratgeber aufsuche."

Er sah in die Runde und die Gesichter, welche in anschauten, waren ratlos und neugierig.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, die Angelegenheit ist nicht einfach zu bewerten und ich möchte Euer aller Meinung einholen, um die Entscheidung abzuwägen. Wie ihr alle wisst, ist die Fürstin zu Besuch und das auch nicht nur aus dem Grunde, mir ihre Aufwartung zu machen. Sie hat mir gestern ein Geschäft vorgeschlagen, das außergewöhnlich ist, aber aufgrund ihres Angebotes, muss ich ernsthaft in Erwägung ziehen, es anzunehmen."

Alle waren gespannt, um was es sich handeln könnte und Aragorn wusste, dass er nun mit der Sprache heraus rücken musste.

„Es handelt sich um ein Stück Land, das Fürstin Zabor begehrt und sie bietet einen hohen Preis dafür."

Die allgemeine Enttäuschung brach plötzlich über den Raum herein. Jeder hatte mit etwas Außergewöhnlichem gerechnet, mit irgendetwas, das sie alle vom Hocker hauen würde. Aber Ländereienkauf gehörte sicherlich nicht zu diesen Dingen.

„Was ist daran so ungewöhnlich?" fragte Boromir als Aragorns Stadthalter. Das war etwas womit er es tagtäglich zu tun hatte. „Ist das Stück Land so groß, das sie begehrt?"

„Nein, in der Tat ist es das nicht. Ein kleiner Fleck auf dieser Karte nur. Aber das Land an sich ist es, das mich nachdenklich macht."

Nun rollte er die Karte aus und die Anwesenden erkannten das Gebiet von Gondor und ein Stück von Süd-Rohan.

Aragorns Hand legte sich flach auf ein kleines Gebiet im Nordosten von der weißen Stadt.

Die Anwesenden außer Eomer hielten in diesem Augenblick die Luft an und tiefes Schweigen legte sich über sie.

Eomer, der dieses Gebiet nicht kannte, sah sich erstaunt um und war mehr als verwirrt wegen der eisigen Stille im Raum. Aber schon bald hielt er es nicht mehr aus und fand die Bedrückung für kindisch.

„Was ist damit?" fragte er und zog beide Augenbrauen hoch.

Anscheinend hatte es mit diesem kleinen Gebiet mehr auf sich, als er wusste. Faramir war einfach nur entsetzt. Sein Verstand setzte einfach aus, als er auch nur die Möglichkeit in betracht zog, das Gebiet aufzugeben. Boromir schluckte den Kloß im Halse hinunter und versuchte auf keinen Fall seinen Bruder anzusehen. Er musste nun in erster Linie seine Pflicht wahrnehmen.

„Was bietet sie uns an?"

„Nicht wenig," sagte Aragorn und begann am Kopfende des Ratstisches hin und her zu laufen. „Sie bietet uns hohe Abgaben an. Fünfzehn Karren Korn für jedes der zehn folgenden Jahre. Zudem noch eine Herde von fünfzig Rindern und Schweinen."

Das brachte großes Erstaunen hervor, denn das würde bedeuten, dass die Nahrungsversorgung für Gondor gesichert wäre.

„Der Wert dieses Landes ist viel höher," sagte Imrahil.

Aragorn nickte.

„Das war auch nicht alles, aber bevor ich ihr Angebot weiter ausführe, möchte ich darauf hinweisen, dass Zabor dann Ländereien im Norden und auch zum Süden Rohans besitzt. Nicht Gondor wäre es, das eingekreist wäre."

Das war tatsächlich etwas, worüber Eomer nachdenken musste. Nicht selten hatte ein Land in der Mitte Schwierigkeiten, sich gegen andere zu behaupten. Rohan war schon oft umkämpft gewesen, weil es ebendiese geographische Lage hatte.

„Wie schätzt du Zabor ein? Welche Pläne hat sie und warum gerade dieses Gebiet?" fragte er.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie plant, sich noch mehr einzuverleiben, das hat sie mir auch versichert. Ich gebe nicht viel auf solche Zusagen, aber ich muss sagen, dass ich es ihr auch nicht zutraue, etwas gegen Rohan aufzustellen…"

Arwen zog eine zart geschwungene Augenbraue hoch, als sie Aragorn so reden hörte. Es ging hier um weit mehr, als nur um ein Stück Land, das musste ihm doch klar sein.

„Und was," schaltete sie sich ein, „sollte sie dazu veranlassen, dieses Gebiet zu kaufen, Aragorn?"

Das war eine berechtigte Frage, aber Aragorn wand sich mit der Antwort eher an alle anderen Anwesenden, als an sie.

„Sie sagt, einer ihrer Ahnen hätte einst dort gewohnt, bevor er in den Norden gezogen sei. Sie betreibe Ahnenforschung und sei auf das Land gestoßen. Sie wolle dort ein Haus errichten und sich einen zweiten Sitz einrichten, wo sie arbeiten könne. Zudem ermögliche es ihr, öfter nach Gondor zu kommen, denn sie wolle Handel treiben mit Wein und Gewürz."

Boromir schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste, dass Faramir leichenblass war, ohne ihn anzusehen. Dass er kein Wort dazu gesagt hatte, bestätigte diese Vermutung. Noch immer sah er ihn nicht an.

„Was bietet sie außerdem?" fragte er.

„Sie bietet die Zork'tha Khazad und 100 Kilo Mithril."

Boromir atmete hörbar ein und Schweiß trat ihm auf die Stirn.

„Woher soll sie solch eine Menge von Mithril haben?" fragte Imrahil bestürzt.

„Das weiß ich nicht, aber sie ist im Besitz davon," zum Beweis warf Aragorn das schmale Armband auf den Tisch, das Zabor ihm heute Morgen nach dem Frühstück gegeben hatte.

Es funkelte wie das Mondlich, welches sich in einem klaren Bergquell wieder spiegelt. Der Reif rollte über den Tisch und beschrieb eine flache Kurve, blieb durch Zufall in der Nähe von dem Gebiet liegen, um das es hier ging.

„Die Zork'tha Khazad. Es gilt als verschollen," sprach Arwen aus, was nur wenige wussten.

„Was ist das überhaupt?" fragte Boromir, dem das wenig sagte.

„Die Zwergen-Chroniken," erklärte Aragorn. „Es beinhaltet die Geschichte der Zwerge vor dem ersten Ringkrieg. Ein Buch dessen Wert unschätzbar ist."

Boromir fuhr sich mit der Hand über das blasse Gesicht und wischte den Schweiß damit größtenteils hinfort. Es war ihm gar nicht recht, in dieser Frage eine Rolle spielen zu müssen. Weder konnte er etwas mit den Chroniken anfangen, noch kannte er das ganze geheimnisvolle Ausmaß des Ortes, der hier zur Debatte stand.

Aber er wusste, dass Faramir eine Ahnung davon hatte und seinem Bruder war es bei dieser Sache gar nicht wohl.

„Allein das Mithril ist von unschätzbarem Wert," stellte Eomer fest und wusste, dass man mit diesem Stoff Ländereien kaufen konnte, die zehn mal größer waren.

„Da Rohan direkt von diesem Handel betroffen ist, ist Gondor bereit, es teilhaben zu lassen," erklärte Aragorn und übersah absichtlich Arwens ausdrucksloses Gesicht.

„Moment!" Faramir sagte nun zum ersten Mal etwas. „Ich muss darauf bestehen, dass diese Überlegungen sofort eingestellt werden!"

„Das obliegt nicht Eurer Entscheidung," sagte Aragorn mehr als offiziell und wollte sich schon wieder an den verdutzten Eomer wenden, der diese Neuigkeiten noch gar nicht verarbeitet hatte.

Aber Faramir ließ das nicht auf sich beruhen und erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl.

„Ihr verhandelt bereits mit Rohan über die Aufteilung der Bezahlung? Ich dachte, Ihr wolltet unsere Meinung dazu einholen!"

Aragorn sah den jungen Mann ungnädig an, als wäre er ihm lästig. Aber dann gab er scheinbar ein und fragte in die Runde.

„Wer ist grundsätzlich bereit, über dieses Angebot nachzudenken?"

Er bedachte jeden einzelnen mit scharfen fragenden Blicken. Nur seine Frau nicht.

„Nun ja, grundsätzlich… schon." Gab Imrahil ein.

Auch Eomer nickte ihm zu. Boromir aber musste sich erst einmal fangen. Sein Atem ging schnell und sein Mund war plötzlich sehr trocken.

„Ich möchte darüber noch kein Urteil abgeben," sagte er heißer und sah sich nervös nach etwas Trinkbarem um.

„Es geht hier nur um die Möglichkeit, Boromir," hakte Aragorn nach.

„Ich möchte mich nicht dazu äußern," sagte er leise und sah Aragorn eindringlich an. Aber dieser ging nicht darauf ein.

„Du bist mein Stadthalter, ich erwarte von dir, dass du etwas dazu sagst."

Angesichts dieses Angebots konnte er nur eines sagen.

„Wir brauchen mehr Information, aber nachdenken muss man darüber einfach," presste Boromir zwischen den Zähnen heraus und spürte bereits den entsetzten und wütenden Blick Faramirs auf sich ruhen.

„Nein," rief sein Bruder. „Sie kann das alles unmöglich einhalten! Was, wenn die Ernte schlecht ist? Sie wird die Vereinbarung brechen! Und dieses Stück Mithril? Warum sollten wir ihr glauben, dass sie noch mehr davon hat? Und wie sie es wohl erworben hat, ich will gar nicht daran denken! Und die Chroniken sind wahrscheinlich eine Fälschung! So sagt doch etwas!"

Faramir sah sich verzweifelt im Raum um.

„Das alles bedarf tatsächlich gründlicher Prüfung," gestand Imrahil ein, der wusste, was es Faramir bedeutete und dass seine Zweifel gerechtfertigt waren.

„Prüfung? Es ist einfach abzulehnen!" Faramirs Stimme erhob sich nun wütend und niemand hatte ihn jemals zuvor in solcher Rage gesehen.

„Ich weiß, dass du emotional an diesen Ort gebunden bist," sagte Aragorn allerdings eine Spur zu kühl. „Der Ringkrieg und das alles. Du bist noch nicht darüber hinweg."

Das machte Faramir zornig und er war versucht, etwas heraufzubeschwören, das machtvoll und Furcht erregend war. Seine zu Fäusten geballten Hände zitterten und die Hitze sammelte sich in ihm.

„Du weißt genau, dass da noch mehr ist!" zischte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Aragorn sah kalt auf ihn herab und plötzlich glaubte Faramir für einen kurzen Augenblick, etwas wieder zu erkennen. Diesen Blick, er hatte ihn schon einmal gesehen! Es war ihm unverständlich, dass der König sich so gebarte. Es war einfach nicht typisch für Aragorn. Doch auch er selbst benahm sich anders als sonst. Die Angelegenheit ging ihm so nahe, dass er sich vergaß.

„Henneth Anun ist heilig!" schrie er wild hinaus und schlug zornig auf den Tisch. „Ich werde das Gebiet nicht aufgeben!"

„Dann stellst du dich also gegen deinen König?" fragte Aragorn ernst und erhaben.

Seine Statur schien zu wachsen, Faramir dagegen wurde immer kleiner und kleiner und da war plötzlich wieder diese Furcht. Diese Furch, die Faramir ständig als Kind mit sich getragen hatte und unweigerlich sehnte er sich nach Midiel.

Denethor kam bedrohlich langsam auf ihn zu und holte aus. Die harten Augen seines Vaters bannten ihn an Ort und Stelle und er wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen.

Es war nicht der Schmerz, der Faramir aufschreckte, denn er hatte schon viel härtere Schläge als eine Ohrfeige hinnehmen müssen. Und doch tat es ihm weh, im Innern. Nicht sein Vater stand vor ihm, sondern Aragorn.

Dieser sah ihn an, als sei er zu Tode erschrocken und enttäuscht. Faramir durchzuckte augenblicklich ein Schuldgefühl, das gänzlich unberechtigt war. Und dennoch… Sein Herz schrie ihm zu, er solle weiter kämpfen. Doch sein Pflichtgefühl und sein Verstand sagten ihm etwas anderes.

Unschlüssig, was er tun sollte, wandte er sich ab und stürmte aus dem Zimmer hinaus.

„Was war das denn?" fragte Arwen aufgebracht und stand nun da.

Auch die anderen Anwesenden schienen überrascht und überrumpelt von dem Geschehnis gewesen, nur Eomer saß seelenruhig da. Aragorn war kein Mann, der einfach so zuschlug. Er war kein Mann, der sich zu Zorn hinreißen lies.

Der König stand noch immer da, gelähmt, erstarrt. Seine ach so grauen Augen waren an die Tür geheftet aus der Faramir hinaus gerannt war.

„Henneth Anun ist heilig!" die wütenden Worte seines ehemaligen Statthalters klangen ihm noch in den Ohren.

Das war es. Der Ort war schon seit hunderten von Jahren im Besitz Gondors. Wie konnte er überhaupt darüber nachdenken, ihn fort zu geben? Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf. Er musste heute Morgen zu viel mit Eomer getrunken haben, denn der schwere Wein schien ihm in alle Glieder zu kriechen und sie weich zu machen. Und doch… das Angebot.

Er ließ sich schwer in seinen Sitz fallen und stützte den Kopf in beide Hände.

„Aragorn, geht es Euch nicht gut?" fragte Boromir und kam rasch auf die Beine.

Auch Arwen wollte sich ihrem Mann zuwenden und ihn sich genauer ansehen. Dessen Betragen und Erscheinung ließen ein ungutes Gefühl in ihr keimen. Und ihre elbische Intuition sagte ihr, dass etwas vor sich ging. Sie wusste nur noch nicht was.

Diese Zabor machte sie misstrauisch. Ihre feinen Sinne hatten etwas ertastet, nur für einen Augenblick, aber es war da gewesen. Eine Absicht. Ein Geheimnis.

Aragorn hob abwehrend die Hände, als sie seine Stirn abtasten wollte.

„Nein, es geht mir gut. Ich muss nachdenken," wehrte Aragorn ab.

„Aber Estel," begann Arwen.

„Geht. Ich muss nachdenken."

Dann verfiel Aragorn in tiefes Schweigen und den Anwesenden blieb nicht viel, als seinem Befehl nach zu kommen. Boromir hoffte inständig, dass der König sich wieder beruhigte und zu seiner stoischen Gelassenheit zurückkehrte. Aragorn war normalerweise sehr bedacht und vorsichtig mit seinen Entscheidungen.

„Was soll man davon halten?" fragte Imrahil, als er mit Boromir und Eomer nach draußen auf den Hof der Zitadelle trat.

Boromir schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf. Das alles ging ihm viel zu schnell. Der einzige, der sich keine großen Sorgen zu machen schien, war Eomer. Dessen Blick war verträumt und es schien, als wäre er wo ganz anders. Aber Imrahil erkannte die Ernsthaftigkeit der Lage.

„Ich habe den König noch nie so gesehen," sagte der Fürst.

„Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl, Onkel," beichtete Boromir und Imrahil wusste, dass da noch mehr war.

Normalerweise war sein ältester Neffe ruhig und dachte klar, wenn es um solche Dinge ging. Aber nun schien Boromir allzu besorgt und verlagerte sein Gewicht immerzu von einem Bein auf das andere.

„Faramir hat wieder geträumt," erklärte Borimir, als er Imrahils fragenden Blick auf sich ruhen spürte. „Der Traum beschäftigt ihn schon seit Nächten, aber er kann sich nicht mehr genau daran erinnern. Als wäre eine Blockade in seinem Kopf."

„Träume können sehr mächtig sein," gab der Fürst bedacht zu.

„Oder aber auch nichtig. Dann lenken sie unser Denken in Bahnen, die nicht gut für uns sind," gab Eomer zu bedenken.

Imrahil seufzte. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl bei dieser Sache. Nicht nur dass er Gefahr spürte… Aragorns Betragen. Etwas umwog den König, das er nicht fassen konnte, nicht einmal mit seinen feinen Sinnen. Doch er konnte etwas Ähnliches auch in Eomer fühlen. Der König Rohans schien aber völlig normal zu sein. Irrte er sich?

„Boromir, geh und suche deinen Bruder. Es muss ein Schock für ihn gewesen sein, schließlich hat er den Großteil der letzten vier Jahre in Henneth Anun verbracht. Sag ihm, dass ich ihn zur dritten Nachmittagsstunde aufsuchen werde. Dann werde ich sehen, was ich wegen des Traumes tun kann, der ihn quält."

Boromir nickte dankbar. Imrahil war schon immer jemand gewesen, der Faramir nahe gestanden hatte. Vielleicht konnte er helfen.

„Und ich werde mich etwas hinlegen. Der lange Ritt steckt mir noch in den Knochen," sagte Eomer.


	4. Aussprache

Hallöchen, ihr Lieben! Endlich geht es auch hier weiter! Ein kleines Kapitel, das muss ich zugeben. Aber ich verspreche euch, dass es bald losgeht. Bin schon beinahe fertig mit dem nächsten chapi.

leonel: Du schreibst nicht mehr für wo postest du denn sonst? heult das gibt's doch net! Für dein hohes lob muss ich dir herzlich danken. Natürlich höre ich es immer wieder gern, wenn meine story was im leser hervorruft. knuffel ja, da ist schon was im busch… s raschelt schon ganz gehörig raschel, raschel ich verspreche, dass es ab dem nächsten chapi endlich losgeht mit dem chaos!

rubics cube: nach deiner story mit gimli habe ich es mir gedacht, dass du dich irgendwie für zwerge interessierst. Leider muss ich dich enttäuschen, wir werden vorerst nicht viel von den chroniken erfahren, aber es ist sicherlich schon der ansatz für eine fortsetzung, die es vielleicht nach diesem abenteuer gibt. Ich hoffe, du bleibst mir trotzdem als leser erhalten. knuddel

celebne: du hast geschrieben: „Ich vermute mal weiter, dass in diesem Likörchen, das er im vorigen Kapitel gebechert hat, was drin war". Jetzt lache ich mich schon über deine Revs kaputt. Likörchen? Hehehe. Jaja… Die Statthalterschaft? Faramir ist Ehrenmann! Natürlich überlässt er seinem Bruder unangefochten den Posten… aber du hast Recht, es ist halt mal ne andere möglichkeit, die nicht jedem gefallen kann. provoziert dich evil grin ich finde es einfach zu schön, dass boromir sich mit dem papierkram und der könig-zum-schneider-schicken-sache herumärgern muss. knuff

Aussprache

Imrahil saß Faramir gegenüber. Sein Neffe hatte sich den ganzen Tag seit der Besprechung in seinen Gemächern aufgehalten. In seinen Augen erkannte Imrahil Besorgnis, Schuld und auch etwas Wut.

So viele gegensätzliche Gefühle, dachte Imrahil nach.

Besorgnis, weil etwas auf dem Spiel stand, das Faramir viel bedeutete. Schuld, weil er gegen den König gesprochen hatte. Wut, darüber, dass Aragorn in Betracht zog, den Handel einzugehen.

„Komm zur Ruhe, Faramir. Du warst nie jemand, der seinen Blick blenden ließ. Lass nicht zu, dass das jetzt geschieht."

Faramirs graue Augen sahen ihn traurig an, aber er nickte.

„Es fällt mir schwer, das alles mit den Augen eines Beobachters zu sehen. Mein Herz hängt daran, meine Seele. Ich wünschte, Gandalf wäre hier."

Imrahil nickte.

„Ich weiß. Aber du musst darauf vertrauen, dass deine Intuition dir den richtigen Weg weist, Faramir. Du musst dir selbst mehr vertrauen und deinen Blick gerade auf die Geschehnisse richten."

Faramir stützte den Kopf auf die Hand, als er sich an den kleinen Tisch in seinem Raum setzte und Imrahil den anderen Stuhl anbot.

„Das ist im Moment nicht so leicht."

„Ich weiß. Du machst dir Sorgen, weil du nicht hinter deinen Traum kommst, nicht wahr? Du traust dir selbst nicht mehr, weil du dich nicht erinnern kannst. Aber manchmal sind wir selbst es, die uns den Weg verbauen, Faramir."

Faramir hatte seinen Onkel überrascht angesehen, als er hörte, dass er über seinen Traum bescheid wusste. Boromir hatte es also verraten. Aber er fühlte keinen Zorn deswegen, sondern viel mehr Erleichterung. Eine Last fiel von seinen Schultern, als er die Möglichkeit sah, sich mit jemandem auszusprechen. Normalerweise wäre er damit zu Gandalf gegangen, oder auch zu Aragorn. Aber unter diesen Umständen, war Imrahil der nächste, mit dem er dies besprochen hätte.

„Du meinst, ich setzte mich selbst zu sehr unter Druck?"

Imrahil lächelte dieses elbenhafte Lächeln, das ihm immer so gut zu Gesicht stand.

„Immer auf die Pflicht bedacht, immer in Angst, zu versagen. Kannst du die Zweifel nicht einmal bei Seite lassen? Erinnere dich daran, was du vollbracht hast Faramir. Welche Stärke in dir wohnt. Du bewertest dich selbst zu gering."

Faramir sagte nichts. Er fing an nervös in seinem Zimmer umher zu schauen. Aber Imrahil nahm seine Hand und zwang Faramir, ihn anzusehen.

„Du bist dem Ring nicht erlegen. Du hast im Ringkrieg gekämpft. Du hast deinen Vater überlebt. Du hast Midiel bezwungen. Du bist schlau und weise. Und, mein guter Neffe, du bist gerade dabei, die Magie zu begreifen. Zählt das alles nichts in deinen eigenen Augen? Du bist ein großer Mann und dennoch siehst du dich so klein?"

„Ich bin kein wertvollerer oder bedeutenderer Mann, als jeder andere," sagte Faramir.

„Doch auch kein Geringerer."

Faramir atmete tief ein. An Imrahils Worten war etwas Wahres.

„Du bist Gandalfs Schüler," schloss der Fürst.

„Ich bin Findulias Sohn," sagte Faramir zu sich selbst und schien Kraft daraus zu schöpfen.

Imrahil nickte zufrieden.

„Lass uns nun über deinen Traum nachdenken. Kannst du dich an irgendetwas erinnern?"

Faramir schloss die Augen und kramte in seinem Gedächtnis.

„Die Bilder bleiben mir verschlossen, aber… manchmal kommt mir etwas bekannt vor. Eine Stimme, ein Gefühl, selbst Gerüche erinnern mich an den Traum."

„Wo war dieses Gefühl am stärksten?" fragte Imrahil.

„Gleich nachdem ich aufgewacht war. Ich habe gedacht, der Traum würde auf der Stelle Wirklichkeit werden. Alles schien zu stimmen. Ich kam mir beobachtet vor, aber konnte niemanden sehen. Und dann war das Gefühl wieder weg."

„Das könnte bedeuten, dass jemand über deine Begabung bescheid weiß, Faramir. Wenn dich im Traum jemand beobachtet, dann bedeutet das ein Eingriff in die Privatsphäre oder aber auch, dass jemand etwas vorhat, das mit dir unmittelbar oder auch indirekt zusammenhängt."

Faramir nickte.

„Außerdem war es mir, als hätte ich mich schon einmal mit Aragorn über etwas gestritten, aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern, das jemals getan zu haben. Ich denke auch das habe ich in meinem Traum gesehen."

„Dann hätte sich dies schon bewahrheitet. Lass uns nach etwas suchen, das noch geschehen wird. Ist dir irgendetwas Besonderes aufgefallen?"

„Ja. Ich versuche zur Zeit, Arwen zu meiden. Mir wird unheimlich zu mute, wenn ich sie ansehe oder mit ihr spreche. Es ist nicht so, dass ich die Königin nicht respektiere oder ihr misstraue. Im Gegenteil. Aber ich befürchte etwas. Ich habe Angst um sie, Imrahil. Und ich kann es nicht ertragen, in ihrer Nähe zu sein, aus Angst, dass ihr meinetwegen etwas zustoßen könnte. Oder aber, weil ich den Gedanken nicht ertragen kann, dass ihr etwas zustoßen wird."

Das besorgte Imrahil sehr. Wenn Faramir sich Sorgen um jemanden machte, dann war das immer ein ernst zu nehmendes Zeichen gewesen. Arwen…

„Sollten wir sie besser bewachen lassen?"

Faramir schüttelte hilflos den Kopf.

„Ich glaube, nicht, dass das etwas bringen wird."

Imrahil zog eine goldene Augenbraue hoch.

„Was auch immer ihr zustoßen wird, können wir nicht mit Wachen verhindern," flüsterte Faramir dem Fürsten zu.

Imrahils Herz setzte einen Augenblick beim Anblick seines Neffens aus. Faramirs Augen waren groß und rätselhaft. Sie schienen etwas Bestimmtes zu sehen.

„Faramir, was ist es?" fragte der Fürst und spürte, wie sich seine Nackenhärchen aufstellten.

„Das darf ich nicht laut aussprechen. Es käme einem Hofverrat gleich, Imrahil."

Aber diese Worte waren genug, um dem Fürsten zu sagen, dass es etwas mit Aragorn zu tun hatte. Bereits im Ringkrieg war Arwens Leben an das von Aragorn gebunden gewesen und es war noch immer so. Also mussten sie sich in dieser Sache ganz auf Aragorn konzentrieren. Das machte Sinn, wenn er an die Versammlung dachte. Es machte tatsächlich Sinn.

„Was steckt dahinter?" fragte der Fürst. „Müssen wir den Tod des Königs befürchten?"

Faramir schluckte hart. Genau diese Frage stellte er sich selbst schon seit Tagen.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Imrahil. Ich hoffe noch immer, dass sich alle meine Befürchtungen als unnötig erweisen."

„Eine törichte Hoffnung," sagte Imrahil, denn er wusste, dass sich Faramirs Träume beinahe immer erfüllten.


	5. Chaos

Hallöchen, ihr lieben! Hier kommt endlich das nächste Chapi! Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, denn endlich kommt etwas Action rein. Die Jagd geht los! Und ich kann euch jetzt schon sagen: Der Schluss wird grauenhaft traurig!

alle Leser: Kann mir jemand sagen, wie der Berg heißt, auf dem Edoras erbaut wurde? Ich suche und suche nach dem Namen und finde ihn nicht. Wird er überhaupt erwähnt? Ich erbitte eure Hilfe.

Vicky23: ja schnief knuddeln möchte ich ihn auch ganz lieb, zumal ich weiß, was am ende der geschichte passieren wird jetzt schon heult hab gerade mein storybord fertig... faramir ist erst am Anfang, was das Zaubern betrifft, aber er wird lernen. Schließlich hat er ja einen guten lehrmeister . Das mit den Flüchen ist eine Idee, vielleicht baue ich das wirklich mal irgendwann ein. Aber fliegen wird er sicherlich nicht, hehe. knuff

Celebne: Ja, ich mag Imrahil, auch wenn er nie im Film zu sehen war. Außerdem will ich Faramir doch wenigstens einen zur Seite stellen ;-) Im Buch wird nicht sehr viel über die Beziehung der beiden gesagt und ich finde es am schönsten, mir ihn als Schöngeist und Faramirs Freund vorzustellen, ja, wie du sagtest auch ein bisschen als ersatzvater.

Chaos

Die Nachricht schlug ein, wie ein Blitz und ließ genauso ein Chaos zurück. Gerade einmal einen Tag war es nun her, dass Aragorn zu der Besprechung gerufen hatte und nun stand die Entscheidung bereits fest… ohne eine weitere Besprechung mit irgendwelchen Beratern.

„Der Vertrag ist unterzeichnet!" hörte man in den Mauern der Zitadelle rumoren. „Die Fürstin Zabor wird abreisen und nimmt Henneth Anun mit sich!"

Eomer lief durch die Gänge und jedes Mal, wenn er ein paar Worte aus den Gesprächen der Leute heraus hören konnte, gingen sie um dasselbe. Henneth Anun. Er wollte zu Aragorn, seine großen Schritte beschrieben rasch den Weg. Es kam ihm vor, als wäre das alles unwirklich und abgekartet. Und irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass an der ganzen Sache etwas faul war. An den gestrigen Tag konnte er sich nur noch schleierhaft erinnern und das war es, was ihn misstrauisch gemacht hatte. Sein Gedächtnis war, wie vernebelt und verschleiert. Das einzige, an das er sich noch ganz klar erinnern konnte, war sein Ritt hinein in die weiße Stadt und Aragorns Begrüßung. Von da an war alles verschwommen. War er so müde gewesen?

Dann hatte er sich an diese Besprechung erinnert… oder er hatte die Geschehnisse eher vermutet. Wie ein Traum. Hatte Aragorn Faramir tatsächlich geschlagen? Das war es, was ihm am besten in Erinnerung geblieben war. Aber sein Unterbewusstsein hatte ihm schließlich noch etwas anderes eingeflüstert, das zwar nicht leicht zu beweisen, aber sehr Besorgnis erregend war.

Wie hatte sich Aragorn der Königin gegenüber verhalten? Abwehrend? Abweisend vielleicht? Das alles wirrte in Eomers Kopf herum und er konnte nicht sagen, was wahr und was unwahr war. Warum war er so verwirrt? Das war sonst nicht seine Art.

Er kam am Arbeitszimmer des Königs an und klopfte.

„Der König ist nicht da," sagte eine Stimme, die Eomer nicht kannte.

Er drehte sich um und sah einen kleinen Mann. Einer von Aragorns Buchhalter anscheinend.

„Ich habe auch versucht, ihn noch zu erwischen, aber er ist bereits fort. Das Mithril… ich weiß nicht einmal, wie ich den Wert berechnen soll und dann verlangt man von mir, dass ich die Finanzen Gondors im Auge behalten soll…"

„Wo ist der König?" fragte Eomer und unterbrach das Jammern des kleinen Mannes.

„Er ist fort geritten, um der Zabor ihr neues Land zu zeigen."

„Ihr was!" Eomer war das alles neu, aber irgendwie auch bekannt.

„Na das Land, um das sich der Vertrag gedreht hat. Ganz Minas Tirith spricht davon. Ihr müsstest das doch wissen, denn Euch wird ein erheblicher Anteil des Mithrils zu Eigen."

Eomer verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

„Des was!"

Der Buchhalter schien nun sichtlich genervt und schien keine großen Stücke mehr auf den König zu halten.

„Des Mithrils," wiederholte er langsam und verständlich. „ Rohan bekommt 10. Euer Land wird in Saus und Braus leben können, werter Herr König."

Eomer schüttelte den Kopf.

„Henneth Anun ist verkauft," stellte er fest, als hätte er die Nachricht gerade eben erfahren.

Der Buchhalter verdrehte die Augen.

„So ist es. Anscheinend ist der Vertrag in den frühen Morgenstunden unterzeichnet worden."

Eine Ansammlung von Leuten kam plötzlich heran gebraust und die verschiedenen Stimmen waren durcheinander und zum Teil sehr aufgeregt. Eomer wurde an die Seite gedrängt, als man ihn beinahe über den Haufen gelaufen hätte. Mitten drin entdeckte er Boromir, dessen Stimme sich unter die anderen mischte. Anscheinend hatte er viel zu tun, musste Erklärungen und Angaben machen. Der Stadthalter bemerkte Eomer nicht einmal.

„Entschuldigt mich bitte," sagte der Buchhalter und schloss sich dem Getümmel um Boromir an.

Eomer hörte, wie der kleine Mann um Boromirs Aufmerksamkeit bat, dann darum brüllte, damit seine Stimme sich über die anderen hinweg hob. Hoffnungslos. Das zarte Stimmchen ging ganz zwischen den anderen unter und Boromir hatte einen mehr, der etwas von ihm haben wollte.

Eomer schüttelte den Kopf, als sich etwa 30 Menschen um die Ecke zwängten und aus seinem Blick verschwunden war. Die vielen Stimmen hallten noch lange durch die Gänge. Sehr merkwürdig.

Wen sollte er aufsuchen? Die Königin!

Nun lief Eomer nicht mehr, sondern hastete durch die Zitadelle. Er musste unbedingt Arwen sprechen, sie konnte ihm sicherlich erklären, was hier vor sich ging. Der ganze Trubel um Henneth Anun war einfach unglaublich. Leute rannten durch die Gänge, das Getuschel, die ungläubigen Blicke. Eomer wusste einfach zu wenig über diesen Ort, um sich ein logisches Bild über die Situation zu machen. Er wünschte sich, er könnte sich besser an die Versammlung erinnern, aber sein Hirn schien total leer zu sein, was das anging. Wie war das möglich?

Er stand nun vor den Gemächern des Königs und der Königin. Eine aufgeregte Zofe hatte ihm mitgeteilt, dass sie sich dort befand. Wachen waren davor postiert und sahen ihn grimmig an. Die beiden Männer waren groß und stark und hätten selbst für den kampferprobten Eomer ein Hindernis dargestellt. Aber zu seinem Erstaunen ließ man ihn gewähren. Nun klopfte er nicht zu laut und nicht zu leise drei Mal. Keine Reaktion. Eomer wartete noch einen Augenblick. Dann wollte er ein zweites Mal klopfen, aber just in diesem Moment, wurde die schwere Tür von jemandem entriegelt.

Ein junges Fräulein stand da und spähte aus dem kleinen Spalt, den sie aufgemacht hatte.

„Euer Begehr?" fragte sie mit ihrer dünnen Stimme, aber dennoch abweisend.

„Ich muss die Königin sprechen, augenblicklich."

Die junge Frau wurde von einer älteren bei Seite geschoben und nun sah ihm eine grauhaarige Alte entgegen.

„Die Königin empfängt niemanden," sagte sie düster.

Eomer bekam es mit der Angst zu tun.

„Ich bin der König von Rohan und wünsche sie zu sprechen!" herrschte er sie an.

Der Ausdruck der Alten wurde etwas mitfühlender, als sie den hilflosen großen Kerl ansah.

„Ich bedaure wirklich, mein Herr, aber die Königin empfängt niemanden."

„Auf Geheiß des Königs?" fragte Eomer nach, was aber die Frau zu überraschen schien.

„Natürlich nicht. Auf ihr eigenes Geheiß. Sie fühlt sich nicht gut. Wendet Euch bitte an den Stadthalter."

Damit wurde die Türe wieder geschlossen und Eomer stand völlig verdutzt da. Die beiden Wachen sahen ihn nun unfreundlich an, eine Bedrohung für die Königin sehend. Aber Eomer hatte nicht vor, sich mit Gewalt Zutritt zu ihr zu verschaffen. Doch an Boromir konnte er sich auch nicht wenden.

„Wo finde ich Fürst Imrahil?" fragte er die ranghöhere Wache.

Diese schien ziemlich überrascht darüber zu sein.

„Fürst Imrahil befindet sich in den Häusern der Heilung, my Lord."

Eomer erschrak. Die Wucht, mit der ihn diese Neuigkeit traf stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Die Wache gab ihm freigiebig Auskunft, schien aber selbst sehr überrascht.

„Ihr wisst noch nichts über den Anschlag heute Nacht?"

Nun war Eomer endgültig klar, dass etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zuging. Das Chaos schien über Nacht in Minas Tirith eingebrochen zu sein und er hatte es nicht einmal bemerkt! Was war nur los mit der Stadt? Was war mit ihm los! Wie konnte das alles an ihm vorüber gezogen sein? Er hätte etwas bemerken müssen, er hätte…

„Ist er schwer verletzt? Weiß man, wer es gewesen ist?"

„Ich hoffe nicht. Wir bekommen nicht gerade viel gesagt, als Wache. Sobald das geschehen war, hat man hier Wachen aufgestellt und auch in ganz Minas Tirith. Wir beiden sind die zweite Schicht bis jetzt. Hauptmann Faramir leitet die Ermittlungen."

Faramir! Er musste ihn sprechen! Jetzt!

„Wo ist der Hauptmann?"

Die jüngere Wache meldete sich nun zu Wort.

„Als ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen habe, war er in der Kaserne, aber es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass er noch dort ist. Wahrscheinlich ist er mit der Untersuchung am Tatort beschäftigt."

„Und wo zum Teufel ist das?"

Die Wachen sahen sich an.

„Auf dem Hof, vor der Zitadelle."

Oo

Eomer stürzte hinaus auf den Hof und sah sich um. Einige Soldaten standen da, drei Hauptmänner und ein Waldläufer, wie es Eomer schien. Faramir war keiner von ihnen. Er trat zu ihnen und die Männer verbeugten sich respektvoll vor dem König.

„Was geht hier vor?" fragte er erhaben und seine Stimme verlangte die Aufmerksamkeit eines Jeden.

„Wir untersuchen den Anschlag auf den Fürsten Imrahil," antwortete der älteste Hauptmann.

Eomer war sich nicht sicher, ob er den Mann nicht schon vom Krieg her kannte. Eine große verblasste Narbe zog sich an seiner Wange herab.

„So viel habe ich auch schon herausgefunden Wo ist Hauptmann Faramir? Ich dachte, er leitet die Untersuchungen."

„Das tut er auch," erwiderte der Hauptmann. „Aber er ist gerade mit etwas anderem beschäftigt."

„Und das wäre?" Eomer ließ sich nicht mit Halbwahrheiten hinhalten.

Den Männern schien es sehr unangenehm zu sein, nur der Waldläufer verzog keine Mine.

„Er ist dabei, sein früheres Regiment zu beruhigen."

Eomer zog eine Braue hoch.

„Wie soll ich das verstehen?"

„Faramirs Männer sind aufgebracht, weil Henneth Anun verkauft wurde. Anscheinend hat auch einer von ihnen den Anschlag durchgeführt."

Eomers Augen wurden groß, als er das hörte. Das alles wurde immer verstrickter und komplizierter. Das Chaos schien sich in alle Ecken der Stadt auszubreiten.

„Macht Euch keine Sorgen, Hauptmann Faramir wird seine Leute unter Kontrolle bekommen," versuchte der Hauptmann ihn zu beschwichtigen.

Aber das war es nicht, was Eomer in erster Linie besorgte. Der Waldläufer schien genau zu wissen, was das war und meldete sich zum ersten Mal zu Wort. Seine Stimme war ruhig und gefasst, seine blauen Augen strahlten einen Ernst aus, wie Aragorn ihn nur zu gut von den Waldläufern kannte. Von Aragorn und auch Faramir.

„Wir haben den Attentäter gefunden. Tot. Er lag auf dem Dorfplatz des dritten Kreises, einen Dolch im Rücken," aber die Augen des Dunedain sagten, dass da mehr war. „Ich vermute aber, dass er vergiftet worden ist, bevor man ihm das Messer in den Rücken gerammt hat. Da war zu wenig Blut, es musste schon geronnen sein, bevor man ihm die Verletzung zugefügt hatte. Die Pfeile in seinem Köcher glichen dem Pfeil in Imrahils Brust."

Eomer schluckte.

„Ein Waldläufer?"

Die Augen des Dunedains wurden traurig und düster zugleich. Nie hatte ein Waldläufer solch eine Tat begangen. Diese Männer waren immer für ihre Loyalität bekannt gewesen.

„Ja, einer der lange an Faramirs Seite gekämpft hat."

„Die Leute in der Stadt sind aufgebracht, zumal der Soldat mitten auf dem Dorfplatz gefunden wurde. Sie trauen den Soldaten nicht mehr und allmählich kann man ihren Unmut geradezu spüren. Die Stimmung ist schnell gekippt, das Vertrauen ist dahin. Besonders die Waldläufer werden angehalten, sich nicht aus den Kasernen zu entfernen."

„Das ist ungeheuerlich," Eomer dachte natürlich auch darüber nach, welchen Strick man Faramir daraus drehen konnte, wenn einer seiner Loyalen Männer solch eine Tat beging.

Die drei Hauptmänner stimmten ihm nickend zu, der Waldläufer starrte auf die Blutspuren.

„Vor dem weißen Baum ist eine solche Tat begangen worden. Ein Hohn," sagte er mit seiner dunklen Stimme.

Eomer erinnerte sich an die Bedeutung dieses Baumes. Den Gondorianern war er heilig.

„Ich muss Faramir sprechen."

„Er ist bei der Kaserne," sagte der jüngere Hauptmann.


	6. Trunkenheit

Ko-San: hey! Ein neuer Leser! Schön, dass es dich hier her verschlagen hat! knuff

Leonel: Zu allererst: Dein Forum ist spitzenmäßig! Aber dass du und Leser aus dem so vernachlässigst, ist böse, böse. mit Finger rumwedelt. Danke, dass dir die Szene mit Boromir aufgefallen ist. Irgendwie gefällt es mir, das Leben am Hof etwas ins lächerliche zu ziehen. Was den Brüdern am Ende bevorsteht verrate ich noch nicht. Aber es wird furchtbar traurig schon wieder heult

Vicky: Hm, also der Ansatz ist gar nicht schlecht. Vielleicht werde ich ihn irgendwann einmal umsetzen? Aber über den Schluss soll hier nichts weiter verraten werden! mund abschließt und Schlüssel wegwerf

nanni: hey! Noch ein neuer Leser! Schön, dass auch dir die Boromir-hat-Stadthalterprobleme-Szene aufgefallen ist. freu schlössle? Bist du Schwabe, oder was?

Celebne: gespannt, wie Faramirs Flitzebogen lacht das ist ein würdiger Ausdruck. Einfach süß. Na, du wirst gleich etwas weiter aufgeklärt werden. Habe auch gesehen, dass von deiner Story ein weiteres Chapi hochgeladen ist und mache mich gleich dran. knuddel

Trunkenheit

„Faramir, er kann es nicht gewesen sein. Gelmbard hätte das nicht getan!" rief einer der vielen Soldaten.

Zustimmendes Gemurmel machte sich breit. Faramir stand erhöht auf einem großen Holzklotz, damit er bessere Übersicht behalten konnte.

„Ich bin genauso schockiert, wie ihr alle. Ein Dunedain ist gekommen und wird uns bei der Untersuchung helfen, doch im Moment können wir noch nicht mehr sagen. Der erste Verdacht fällt nun mal auf Gelmbard, daran ist nichts zu ändern. Wir müssen erst noch andere Verdächtige finden!" Faramir versuchte, die Männer zu beruhigen und diese schienen ihm auch keine Schwierigkeiten machen zu wollen.

Auf der anderen Seite brauchten die Männer ein Ventil. Zu frisch waren die Trauer und die Ungewissheit. Wenn einer der Ihren einer solchen Tat beschuldigt wurde, dann veränderte das das ganze Bild der bis dahin unangetasteten Waldläufer. Natürlich waren bei weitem nicht alle Waldläufer Gondors anwesend, aber es waren genug, dieser ausgebildeten Soldaten, dass es zu erheblichen Unruhen kommen konnte.

„Faramir, die Leute begegnen uns mit Misstrauen. Sie stehen uns feindlich gegenüber!" rief nun ein anderer.

„Ja, am liebsten würde ich Gondor verlassen und Henneth Anun besetzen. Hauptmann, wir müssen etwas unternehmen!"

„Ich weiß, dass ihr euch im Moment unwohl fühlt. Mir geht es genauso. Aber die Stadt braucht euch, auch, wenn sie es noch nicht weiß. Vertraut mir, euch wird kein Leid geschehen! Lieber will ich sterben!"

Diese starken Worte ermutigten die Männer ungemein und dennoch waren sie furchtbar. Faramir rechnete anscheinend mit Konsequenzen, die der Anschlag mit sich zog. Die Ehre und Loyalität eines jeden Waldläufers konnte nun in Frage gestellt werden.

„Diese Fürstin steckt dahinter! Hauptmann! Schickt Männer aus, die der Sache auf die Spur gehen!" rief ein ziemlich junger Mann, der noch nicht viele Jahre als Waldläufer dienen konnte.

Eomer beobachtete das Geschehen mit Interesse. Er fühlte, dass die Stimmung erdenklich schlecht war, aber Faramir schien alles unter Kontrolle zu haben. Er glaubte nicht, dass sich einer der Männer gegen ihren Hauptmann richten würde. Aber diese Bitte eben war schon sehr gewagt.

„Wage es nicht, noch einmal solch eine Forderung zu stellen," sagte Faramir scharf und fasste den, der da gesprochen hatte scharf ins Auge.

Die ganze Zeit hatte er zu allen Waldläufern gesprochen, aber gerade konzentrierte er sich auf den jungen Mann, der bereits von einem älteren einen Stoß bekam, zu Zeichen, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Es war Anborn, Faramirs getreuer Helfer, der den Mann zurechtwies, aber Faramir ließ die Sache nicht auf sich beruhen.

„Weißt du denn nicht, dass der König die Fürstin begleitet, Junge!" seine Stimme wurde nun böse und drohend.

Er schien gerade nicht mehr nur der Hauptmann zu sein, sondern viel mehr ein Vater, der seinem Schützling eine arge Dummheit klar machte.

„Sei vorsichtig, was du sagst. Wenn solch ein Chaos herrscht, muss man mit allem rechnen. Es mag Leute geben, die dir die Worte im Munde herum drehen. Aragorn reist mit Fürstin Zabor, er war ein Waldläufer, wie ihr es seid und seine Ausbildung und Fähigkeiten übersteigen unser aller. Ihr beschwert euch, dass die Bürger euch nicht mehr trauen? Ihr selbst vertraut eurem König anscheinend nicht!"

Eomer hatte Faramir noch nie so erhitzt gesehen. Ob der Mann seine Worte nun selbst glaubte oder nicht, sie hinterließen Eindruck. Seine geröteten Wangen zeugten von dem Aufruhr, der in ihm selbst herrschte.

Anborn war es, der es wagte noch etwas zu sagen.

„Und doch hat er Henneth Anun verkauft…" so viel Bitterkeit, so viel Trauer.

Faramir verstummte. Er wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte. Eine weitere Warnung war unnötig, Anborn war sich seiner kritischen Worte bewusst und sie drückten genau das aus, was auch der Hauptmann selbst empfand.

Faramir hob hilflos die Hände und sah sich seine Männer an. So viele hatten mit ihm bei Henneth Anun gekämpft, dort der Tage ohne Weib und Kind ausgeharrt. So viele Erinnerungen hingen an dem geheiligten Ort, so viele Emotionen. Er konnte dafür keine Worte finden. Seine Männer sahen ihren Hauptmann ratlos vor ihnen stehen, zum ersten Male, seitdem sie ihn kannten. Kein Rat, keine Richtlinie, kein aufmunterndes Wort. Ihre Emotionen schienen eins zu sein, die Männer verstummten und allmählich löste sich die Versammlung der Waldläufer auf. Gedrückt und hilflos gingen sie irgendwelchen Tätigkeiten nach, die meisten beschäftigten sich mit ihrer Ausrüstung.

Als nur noch fünf von den 50 Mannen übrig waren, ließ Faramir geschlagen die Hände an seine Seiten fallen und den Kopf sinken.

Dann kam er von dem Holzklotz herab und setzte sich darauf, den Kopf in die Hände stützend. Eomer kam hinzu, als Anborn und drei andere der älteren Waldläufer schweigend bei ihrem Hauptmann standen.

„Ich habe versagt, Anborn," sagte Faramir bitter. „Ich kann meinen Männern keine Zuversicht geben, wenn ich sie selbst nicht habe."

Anborn ließ eine mächtige Hand auf Faramirs Schulter herab.

„Das ist Unsinn, und Ihr wisst das. Sie sind schon durch so viele schwere Zeiten mit Euch gegangen, Herr, allein, dass Ihr zu ihnen steht und ihre Meinung teilt, hilft ihnen."

Faramir sah etwas aufgemuntert auf und erblickte dann Eomer. Sein Blick wurde ernster.

„König Eomer…" brachte er heraus.

Eomer konnte am Blick seines Schwagers sagen, dass dieser nicht mit ihm gerechnet hatte. Faramir sah ihn überrumpelt an und brachte kein Wort heraus.

„Ich hatte gehofft, Euch hier zu finden," sagte Eomer und beobachtete, wie Faramirs Gesichtsausdruck sich veränderte.

„Warum? Wollt Ihr mir wieder ins Gewissen reden? Macht Euch keine Sorgen, sobald Aragorn zurückkommt, werde ich ihn um Verzeihung bitten. Auch… wenn es mir schwer fällt," seine letzten Worte waren kaum mehr ein Flüstern gewesen.

Faramir hatte nur den vier anwesenden Waldläufern vom Streit mit dem König erzählt. Von der Unterredung mit Eomer wussten nicht einmal diese etwas. Nicht einmal der König von Rohan selbst schien etwas davon zu wissen. Eomer zog die Brauen hoch.

„Von was redet Ihr, Faramir? Wann habe ich Euch ins Gewissen geredet?"

Faramir sah überrascht Anborn an, der zwar nichts von dem Gespräch wusste, aber vermutete, dass hier etwas vor sich ging.

„Was geht hier vor, Eomer?" fragte Faramir düster. „Warum stellt Ihr Euch nun dumm?"

Eomer schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß nicht, was Ihr meint, Schwager."

„Schwager," Faramir spukte das Wort geradezu heraus und Anborn wurde unruhig angesichts dessen.

Es war niemals klug, so mit einem König zu reden, auch wenn es nur der Tonfall war.

„Was auch immer geschehen ist, Faramir, Ihr müsst verzeihen. Ich erlaube Euch frei zu sprechen, wenn Ihr das wünscht. Ich werde Euch für das Gesagte nicht zur Verantwortung ziehen."

Faramir wechselte wieder einen Blick mit Anborn. Der Waldläufer gab ihm einen warnenden Blick zurück. Man sprach nicht respektlos über einen König und schon gar nicht in dessen Gegenwart. Aber Anborn befürchtete, dass Faramir schlimme Worte auf der Zunge lagen. Er sprach, aber beherrscht und möglichst neutral.

„Gestern Abend hat es sich weniger angehört, als wäre ich ein Mitglied der Familie," sagte Faramir und erhob sich, um mit Eomer möglichst auf gleicher Augenhöhe zu sein. „Ich verstehe Euer Spiel nicht, König Eomer, aber lasst Euch eines gesagt sein. Ich werde nicht mitspielen."

„Was ist denn vorgefallen?" Eomers Augen weiteten sich bei der offensichtlichen Kühle, die zwischen ihm und Faramir herrschte.

Sicher war ihr Verhältnis zueinander noch nicht so gefestigt, wie man es sich von einer Familie erwartete, dafür sahen sie sich zu wenig und wussten zu wenig voneinander. Und doch waren sie sich niemals feindlich gegenüber gestanden. Eomer dachte an einen Abend in Edoras zurück, es war ein Abend wie die Feier nach der Schlacht bei Helms Klamm. Ausgelassen, erfreut, feucht-fröhlich. Faramir hatte sich nicht ganz so wohl gefühlt unter den rauen Menschen, die gerne einen über den Durst tranken, größer waren als er und ihn dauernd anrempelten. Eomer hatte ihn damals überschwänglich in den Arm genommen und mit der anderen Hand – in der er einen Bierkrug gehalten hatte – über die Leute gezeigt.

„Das, mein werter Schwager, sind Feste, wie wir sie Feiern. Ihr werdet Euch schon noch daran gewöhnen," hatte er damals gesagt und Faramir ein verzagtes Lächeln entlockt, bevor er ihn in die Arme der tanzenden Eowyn gestoßen hatte. Welch ein freudiger Abend. Die Hochzeit hatte zwar in Minas Tirith stattgefunden, aber das Fest in Rohan war der Trauung würdig gewesen.

Nun, sah Faramir ihn unterkühlt an, als spräche er mit einem Fremden.

„Ihr wollt mir doch nicht weismachen, dass Ihr alles vergessen habt?"

Eomer schluckte. Angesichts der Lage, entsprach das nämlich der Wahrheit. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, Faramir gestern aufgesucht zu haben.

Sein Schwager sah sich nervös um, ob noch jemand in Hörweite war. Als er niemanden bemerkte, trat er einen Schritt an Eomer heran.

„Ihr habt mich einen Heuchler genannt und mir vorgeworfen, Eowyn nur zu meinem eigenen Nutzen geheiratet zu haben. Ihr habt mir gedroht… ich solle den Mund halten und mich fügen, da Ihr sonst die Verbindung aufheben wolltet," zischte Faramir und die drei Waldläufer an seiner Seite schienen schockiert darüber, Anborns Hand wanderte sogar zum Schaft seines Schwertes.

Eomer blinzelte die Überraschung fort. Nein. Er konnte sich an wenig erinnern, aber das hätte er niemals getan! Er hätte niemals so zu Faramir gesprochen. Entweder der Mann seiner Schwester log oder etwas stimmte mit ihm selbst nicht. Aber warum sollte Faramir lügen?

„Faramir, ich würde niemals so über Euch denken!"

Faramir vor ihm sog die Luft tief ein und trat ein paar Schritte zurück. Dann lief er sinnlos umher, immer den Kopf schüttelnd.

„Ihr habt so zu mir gesprochen, es waren Eure Worte, Eomer. Ich bin mir sicher… Ich war bei Sinnen, voll und ganz. Meine Phantasie spielt mir keinen Streich, auf keinen Fall! Ich habe weder getrunken, noch habe ich mir sonst etwas vorzuwerfen!"

Getrunken! Eomer kam irgendwo in seinem Bewusstsein ein Bild in den Sinn. Eine große Korbflasche… Wein.

„Faramir! Ich war es, der nicht bei Sinnen war," erkannte der König plötzlich und war von sich selbst entsetzt.

Seine letzte klare Erinnerung von gestern war, wie er mit Aragorn in den Weinkeller gegangen war und diese Flasche geöffnet hatte. Sie war von Zabor, hatte er gesagt?

Faramir sah ihn fragend an, nicht sicher, wie er das verstehen sollte.

„Bei Eorl!" flüsterte Eomer. „Aragorn ist in Gefahr!"

„Wo ist die Flasche?" rief Eomer als er sich um sich selbst drehte und den Weinkeller danach absuchte.

Aragorn und er konnten unmöglich die ganze Flasche getrunken haben, das war einfach zu viel, selbst für einen Mann aus Rohan. Faramir stand auf der Treppe in der Tür, die sie herab geführt hatte und schüttelte den Kopf. Ihm war noch immer nicht klar, was hier vor sich ging.

„Hättet Ihr bitte die Güte, mir zu erklären, was hier vor sich geht, Eomer!" seine Stimme war gefasst, aber eine gewisse Dringlichkeit schwang in ihr mit.

Eomer aber suchte den Keller weiter ab, leuchtete mit der Fackel über die vielen Fässer und Flaschen.

„Sie muss hier irgendwo sein, Faramir. Und wenn wir die besagte Flasche nicht finden, dann andere oder Fässer!"

Faramir trat ein, selbst eine Fackel in der Hand. Er schritt schnell auf Eomer zu und packte ihn mit der freien Hand an der Schulter, drehte ihn zu sich um.

„Eomer! Was geht hier vor? Verdammt, sagt es mir!" schrie er.

Eomer erstarrte. Faramir wurde sich seines Verhaltens gewahr und drehte sich schnell vom König weg. Er hatte nicht das Recht so mit ihm zu reden.

„Verzeiht. Ich bin zu aufgewühlt und vergesse mich selbst. Zuerst mein Onkel, dann Henneth Anun und jetzt auch noch Aragorn… ich vergesse mich."

Eomer schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aragorn und ich haben gestern vom Wein der Zabor getrunken. Seitdem habe ich fast keine Erinnerung mehr an den gestrigen Tag. Er muss vergiftet gewesen sein, ein Mittel, das die Sinne verwirrt. An unser Gespräch von gestern Abend kann ich mich tatsächlich nicht erinnern, Faramir, aber Ihr müsst wissen, dass ich nicht ich selbst war. Wie ich Euch auch beleidigt haben mag, es tut mir leid."

Faramir sah Eomer einen Augenblick schweigend an.

„Der Weinkeller ist riesig. Wir müssen ihn zusammen durchsuchen. Anborn, Wendulin! Wir suchen nach Flaschen, die nicht verstaubt sind und das Siegel der Zabors tragen."

„Rotweine," sagte Eomer.

Die vier Männer machten sich auf die Suche. Jede Flasche, jedes Fass wurde begutachtet. Als sie bei den Rotweinen nicht fündig geworden waren, machten sie sich an die Weißweine. Nach fast zwei Stunden waren sie fertig und hatten nichts gefunden.

„Sie muss den Wein wieder mitgenommen haben," meinte Eomer.

Faramir nickte.

„Wir müssen sofort Aragorn nach! Er hat Geleitschutz mitgenommen, aber vielleicht nicht genug. Er ist von eben diesem Gift umnachtet, wie ihr es wart und weiß nicht was er tut."

„Er ist sich seiner Lage wahrscheinlich nicht bewusst, Faramir. Möglich, dass er unsere Hilfe gar nicht will."

Das war leider wahr. Aragorn war im Bann dieser Zabor. Faramir verfluchte sich und fragte sich selbst, warum er nicht auf das Gefühl seines Bruders gehört hatte. Er hatte gesehen, was sich hinter Zabor verborgen hatte, warum hatte er selbst es nicht gekonnt? Hatte Eowyn und ihre Schwangerschaft ihn so sehr beschäftigt?

„Die Augen meines Bruders waren offen…" murmelte Faramir vor sich hin, als er die Treppen aus dem Keller empor stieg. „Sie waren offen…"

Eomer hörte dass Faramir irgendetwas vor sich hin murmelte, aber er verstand es nicht. Bevor er nachfragen konnte, spürte er plötzlich ein Gewicht auf sich. Eine heiße Fackel fiel zu Boden und senkte während dem Fall das Haar an seiner Schulter an. Es roch nach Schwefel. Eomer gab einen erschrockenen Schrei von sich, als er das Gleichgewicht verlor und nach hinten taumelte. Auch er verlor seine Fackel, als das Gewicht gegen ihn fiel und drohte, die Treppe hinunter zu stürzen.

Er dachte schon, dass er nun fallen würde, als ihn zwei Arme im Rücken packten und ihm genug Rückhalt gaben, so dass er wieder auf die Beine kam.

„Faramir! Bei Eorl!" brachte er hervor und trat die Fackel bei Seite, die zu nahe an seinem gestürzten Schwager lag.

Faramir stöhnte und bewegte sich orientierungslos.

„Boromir," stöhnte er.

„Geht! Holt Boromir!" befahl Eomer Anborn, der ihn gerade bewahrt hatte und versuchte, Faramir wieder auf die Beine zu bringen.

Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis er es schaffte und als er zusammen mit dem anderen Waldläufer aus dem Keller ins Tageslicht trat, kam auch schon Boromir herbei gerannt. Der Stadthalter nahm seinen Bruder sofort unter dem Arm und führte ihn gekonnt an eine kleine Mauer, wo Faramir sich setzten konnte. Eomer bekam den Eindruck, dass Boromir bereits geübt darin war und wusste, was er in solchen Fällen zu tun hatte, als er seinem Bruder Riechsalz unter die Nase hielt und der angeekelt den Kopf zur Seite drehte.

„Faramir," Boromir war zwar äußerlich gefasst, aber seine Stimme verriet Besorgnis. „Was ist passiert?"

Faramir japste nach Luft, bevor er die Kraft aufbrachte, etwas zu sagen.

„Ich… ich erinnere mich an meinen Traum, Boromir. Ich weiß, was ich geträumt habe."

Boromir sah Eomer erschrocken an, auch wenn dieser noch nicht ganz die Ausmaße des Gesagten verstand.

„Faramir, was ist!"

„Die Königin… sie wird sterben, wenn wir nicht schnell etwas unternehmen! Ich hab es gesehen!"

„Arwen?" fragte Eomer. „Sie ist in ihren Gemächern, es scheint ihr nicht so gut zugehen."

Boromirs Blick verdunkelte sich, denn er wusste mehr über den Zustand der Königin.

„Es geht ihr tatsächlich nicht so gut. Seit zwei Tagen schon plagt sie Übelkeit und seit gestern Abend geht es ihr zunehmend schlechter. Ich war überrascht, als Aragorn mir sagte, er wolle abreisen."

„Das alles…" Faramir war noch immer nicht ganz bei Atem. „…hängt zusammen. Aragorns und Arwens Wohl hängt zusammen. Sie ist elbisch und hat ihre Unsterblichkeit aufgegeben für ihn. Wenn seine Liebe zu ihr erlischt, wird auch sie erlöschen, wie eine Kerze. Zabor ist daran Schuld, ich habe sie in meinem Traum gesehen…. Sie umgarnt… den König. Sie wird ihn töten sobald Arwen tot ist… Imrahil muss dahinter gekommen sein, was passiert ist. Er muss gewusst haben, wie sie ihn manipuliert…"

„Und dann wurde er ihr nächstes Ziel," schloss Eomer.

„Und mehr noch," gab Boromir zu bedenken. „Sie hat alles schön inszeniert, so dass Chaos in der Stadt herrscht. Sie hat so viel Unheil angerichtet, wie es ihr in der kurzen Zeit möglich war."

Faramir nickte.

„Was ist mit dem toten Waldläufer?" fragte Anborn, der die ganze Zeit zugehört hatte.

„Wenn es jemand darauf anlegt, kann jeder an einen Pfeil der Waldläufer heran kommen," sagte Boromir.

Aber Faramir musste dabei heftig husten. Als er sich wieder gefangen hatte, wurde ihm schwindelig bei den Gedanken, die ihm kamen. Er musste sich zurücklehnen und Boromir nahm ihn an seine starke Schulter.

Boromirs Gesichtsausdruck wurde noch ernster, wenn das möglich war. Eomer schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was ist?"

Boromir legte eine seiner Hände auf Faramirs Stirn und hoffte, dass es ihm dadurch besser ging. Tatsächlich öffnete Faramir wieder die Augen.

„Es war ein gekonnter Schuss, Eomer. Der eines Waldläufers oder Elben. Sauber und treffsicher," sagte Faramir und seine Worte schienen bedeutungsschwer.

Boromir löste das Rätsel für Eomer.

„Und er war dennoch nicht tödlich… Aragorn."


	7. Verstärkung

Jippie! Jetzt geht's erst richtig los! Hände reibt

Celebne: Likörchen? löl voll lustig. Danke für dein liebes Rev und dass du immer so treu dabei bist. knuff ich wollte dich an dieser Stelle daran erinnern (da Dunedain des Nordens ja eventuell bald fertig ist), dass du da eine gewisse story angefangen hattest, die mir sehr gut gefallen hatte ;-) stresst dich du schreibst einfach viiiiel zu wenig ;-)

nanni: na ja, ich verrate ja nie, was ich vor habe, also musst du dich einfach mal gedulden, was mit aragorn los ist breit grinst Aber danke für dein hohes Lob! zurückknutscht

Ko-San: Hey, du bist ja noch da! Danke, für dein Rev, freut mich immer wieder!

Leonel: ja, ich müsste mal ein richtiges Abenteuer mit den beiden süßen Brüdern schreiben. Aber mit Boromir habe ich etwas gaaaanz anderes vor, sollte es zu dieser Story eine Fortsetzung geben geheimnisvoll tut danke, für dein neues Chapi, ich hab mich sehr drüber gefreut! Ich bemühe mich, schneller zu posten, aber bleib du auch am Ball, ok?knuddel

Verstärkung

Sie standen an Arwens Bett. Boromir hatte der Zofe befohlen, sie einzulassen, entgegen des Befehls der Königin. Es ginge hier um ihr Leben, hatte er der Frau gesagt und so hatte die ältliche Frau sie eingelassen.

Arwen lag leichenblass in dem großen Bett, kalter Schweiß stand ihr auf der Stirn und sie atmete schwer. Die Königin war krank, schwer krank.

Die drei Männer besahen sich die schmale Elbin traurig und die Gewissheit wuchs. Aragorns Liebe erlosch oder wurde auf eine obskure Weise verdreht. Die Königin war schwach und nicht mehr bei Bewusstsein.

„Wo sind die Heiler?" blaffte Boromir die Zofe an.

Aber bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, kam Ioreth herein.

„Ich bin hier, mein Herr. Verzeiht, ich habe Kräuter geholt, um ihr die Schmerzen zu erleichtern."

Tatsächlich hatte die ältere Frau verschiedene Pflanzen in ihrer Schürze, die einen reinen und wohltuenden Duft verströmten. Faramir entdeckte auch Athelas darunter.

„Ich dachte, es würde ihr helfen, wenn sie wenigstens einen Teil von Aragorn bei sich hätte," erklärte die Heilerin.

Faramir nickte und gab ihr den Weg frei. Ioreth untersuchte Arwen so weit es ihr unter den Augen der Herren möglich war.

„Sie wird schwächer. Von Stunde zu Stunde. Wenn das in diesem Tempo weiter geht, wird sie es keine Woche mehr machen."

Boromir schwand der Mut und Faramirs Beine gaben plötzlich nach. Der Hauptmann blieb auf dem Boden sitzen, bedeutete seinem Bruder und dem König, dass er erst einmal sitzen bleiben wollte.

„Was bezweckt sie damit?" fragte Eomer. „Will sie Isildurs Geschlecht ausrotten?"

„Wahrscheinlich," sagte Faramir bitter. „Aber warum? Wir hätten ihr früher auf die Schliche kommen müssen."

„Nein, Faramir. Keine Vorwürfe, nicht schon wieder. Wenn du nicht diesen Traum gehabt hättest, würden wir jetzt noch im Dunkeln tappen. Wenigstens wissen wir jetzt, was zu tun ist."

Boromirs Mine wurde ernst.

„Ach, wissen wir das?" fragte Faramir und fuhr sich übers Gesicht.

„Ja," Boromir war wieder der Feldherr, wie eh und je. „Wir schicken Aragorn Hilfe. Genug, um ihn aus ihren gierigen Fingern zu befreien. Und dann bringen wir ihn hier her zurück. Wir benachrichtigen Gandalf, er wird wissen, was dann zu tun ist."

Faramir lachte. Es war ein bitteres Lachen, das Boromir sagte, wie blöd er seine Idee fand.

„Und wie willst du ihn befreien, Boromir? Mit einer Armee? Aragorn wäre tot, noch bevor der erste Schwerthieb gefallen ist."

Das war wahr. Boromir schüttelte den Kopf. Er war zu unbedacht, zu überheblich. Faramir hatte Recht. Wenn sie jetzt nicht klug an die Sache heran gingen, würde ihnen ihr Wissen nichts nützen.

„Wir schicken Waldläufer, das ist die einzige Chance," sagte Boromir.

Wieder schüttelte Faramir den Kopf.

„Was? Was ist an dem Plan nicht in Ordnung?"

„Aragorn ist ein Dunedain, Boromir! Er wird Zabor warnen, wenn er bemerkt, dass die Waldläufer ihm folgen. Und das wird er, glaub mir."

„Verdammt!" warum war er nicht im Stande einen ordentlichen Plan zu fassen?

Boromirs Gedanken waren zu ungeordnet, er musste sich konzentrieren. Aber Faramir war es, der mit einem Plan aufwarten konnte. Einem wahnwitzigen Plan.

„Eomer. Reite nach Edoras, so schnell du kannst. Schicke Gandalf nach Minas Tirith! Wir werden ihn hier brauchen, falls Aragorn von selbst nicht mehr zu Sinnen kommt. Boromir, stelle eine Armee auf und sende sie aus nach Henneth Anun. Aber lass sie nicht angreifen und lass dir zwei Tage Zeit. Sie rechnet nicht damit, dass wir jetzt schon von ihrem Plan wissen und vielleicht hat sie Spione. Fange erst übermorgen damit an, das Heer zusammen zu rufen und sende es sofort aus. Wir machen Druck, aber nicht zu viel."

„Was soll der Zweck des Ganzen sein?" fragte Boromir.

Dieses Mal war es Eomer, der sich denken konnte, was Faramir vorhatte.

„Du willst allein gehen," stellte er fest.

„Nein, ich nehme Anborn mit. Das ist unsere beste Chance."

Boromir schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, Bruder. Ich werde gehen."

„Und dich in deiner klappernden Rüstung anschleichen?" fragte Faramir genervt.

Es war Nacht, als sich zwei dunkle Gestalten aus der Stadt schlichen. Immer im Schatten, völlig Geräuschlos. Niemand konnte sie bemerken. Sie waren eins mit der Nacht und die Dunkelheit war ihre beste Verbündete.

Die beiden Gestalten überwanden die letzte und höchste Mauer mit Seilen, so dass sie die Wachen am Tor nicht bemerkten. Sie ließen sich langsam, aber sicher herab und der Wind, der in der Höhe noch mit ihnen gespielt hatte, wie mit zwei Puppen, ließ langsam nach, je weiter sie nach unten kamen.

Die Waldläufer hatten ihre dunkelgrünen Umhänge an, die sie an den hellen Außenmauern der Stadt noch verrieten, aber sobald sie ihr Füße auf das weiche Gras gestellt hatten, verschmolzen sie mit ihrer Umgebung.

Zwei geschickte Handgriffe und die Seile fielen aus der riesigen Höhe herab. Beide Waldläufer stellten sich dabei nahe an die Mauer, damit sie nicht von den Haken, die rasend schnell herab flogen, erschlagen wurden. Dann nickten sie einander zu.

Schnell und ungesehen rannten sie über die weite Ebene des Pellenor und nicht einmal die Nachtwache der weißen Stadt konnte sie ausmachen.

Nach vier Stunden waren sie endlich am Fuße eines Berges angekommen. Dort standen zwei frische Pferde bereit, an den kargen Bäumchen angebunden. Die Männer gönnten sich eine kurze Rast, denn sie waren die ganze Zeit gerannt.

Faramir machte sein Pferd fertig, als er die Nachricht am Sattel des Tieres fand. Sie war von eben denen Leuten, die ihnen die Tiere zur Verfügung gestellt hatten. Von dem einen Waldläufer, der das Attentat untersucht hatte und seiner Truppe, die unter einem Vorwand ausgesendet worden waren.

Faramir las rasch und entnahm der Botschaft, dass Aragorn ein Lager auf dem Weg nach Henneth Anun besucht hatte, zusammen mit dieser Fürstin, ihrem Gefolge und seinem Geleitschutz. Eines musste man ihr lassen. Sie verschwendete keine Zeit. Faramir und Anborn wussten, dass sie sich beeilen mussten, wenn sie die beiden noch vor der heiligen Stätte einholen wollten. Einmal in Henneth Anun eingekehrt, würde es sehr schwer werden, Aragorn aus den Händen Zabors zu befreien.

Er zeigte die Nachricht Anborn und sie machten sich unverzüglich auf den Weg. Sie hatten schon genug Zeit mit ihrem Marsch hier her verloren, doch es wäre zu auffallend gewesen, mit Pferden aus der Stadt zu reiten. Niemand durfte erfahren, dass sie die Stadt verlassen hatten.

Der Morgen war bereits fortgeschritten, als Anborn vor ihnen das Lager entdeckte, in welchem Aragorn und Zabor vor etwa einem Tag Rast gemacht hatten. Faramir befürchtete, dass sie noch mehr Zeit verloren, aber sie mussten, weit genug um das Lager herum reiten, um nicht bemerkt zu werden. Ihr Pferde waren bereits müde und durchgeschwitzt von dem Ritt, doch konnten sie nicht rasten. Die Zeit war knapp und würde teuer erkauft werden müssen.

Also trieben sie die Tiere an, immer weiter und weiter. Sie brauchten fast einen halben Tag, aber waren dann auch unbemerkt am Lager vorbei gekommen, ohne einer Patroullie begegnet zu sein.

„Faramir, wir müssen rasten. Die Tiere brechen sonst noch zusammen."

Der junge Hauptmann wusste, dass Anborn Recht hatte. Auch sie benötigten eine Pause und auch wenn Anborn ein guter Reiter und recht in Form war, so machte sich doch allmählich sein Alter bemerkbar. Und doch hätte sich Faramir keinen anderen Mann an seiner Seite denken können.

Sicher hatte er daran gedacht, Boromir mit sich zu nehmen, doch das wäre töricht gewesen und nur aus dem Wunsch heraus, dessen Stärke und Unterstützung zu haben. Doch Boromir war kein Waldläufer. Er war nicht geübt im geräuschlosen Anschleichen, sondern im offenen Kampf, Mann gegen Mann. Zudem wäre es aufgefallen, wenn er die Stadt verlassen hätte. Der Truchsess war viel gefragt und spätestens, wenn das Heer zusammen gerufen worden wäre, wäre es aufgefallen, dass er nicht mehr da war.

Anborn stieg vom Pferd und nahm ihm den schweren Sattel ab. Sie hatten eine kleine Lichtung gewählt, die ihnen noch genügend Schutz vor etwaigen Spähern gab. Faramir machte gerade ein kleines Feuer, als Anborn die Umgebung sicherte.

Er dachte viel an Boromir und was er wohl gerade tat. Sicherlich machte er sich Sorgen und konnte es kaum erwarten, selbst in Aktion zu treten. Es war ihm schon immer schwer gefallen, sich in Geduld zu üben. Faramir musste lächeln. In einer Hinsicht hatte er die leichtere Aufgabe von ihnen beiden erhalten. Er konnte tätig sein, während Boromir abwarten musste.

„Faramir!" Anborns Ruf weckte ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Er schrak hoch, denn in Anborns Stimme war etwas, das ihm sagte, dass was nicht stimmte. Sofort trat er das Feuer wieder aus und schnappte sich Köcher und Langbogen. Dann spurtete er in die Richtung aus der Anborns Ruf gekommen war.

Ein Sirren durchschnitt die Luft, wie ein Messer Haut zerschneiden konnte, und versetzte Faramir in höchste Alarmbereitschaft. Darauf folgte sofort ein Aufschrei, nur etwa 50 Meter entfernt von ihm. Anborn! Faramir ließ sich sofort in das Dickicht des Unterholzes fallen und verschmolz mit seiner Umgebung. So schnell und leise er konnte sprintete er gebückt weiter, an den Bäumen Deckung suchend.

Am liebsten hätte er nach Anborn gerufen, aber das würde ihn selbst und seine Position verraten. Er spürte, dass er auf etwas Hartes trat, das nicht zum Waldboden gehörte, hatte aber keine Zeit, sich danach umzusehen. Innerhalb von Sekunden kam er an der Lichtung an, wo Anborn auf ein Knie gesunken war, den Bogen gespannt in den zittrigen Händen.

Der ältere Waldläufer sah sich um und zwang sich wieder auf die Beine. Faramir sah den langen Pfeil, der aus seinem linken Bein ragte. Sofort setzte er auch einen Pfeil an die Sehne und spannte den Bogen gerade so weit, dass das Holz sich nicht knarrend beschwerte. Er sah sich um, aber weit und breit war kein Schütze zu sehen. Anborn selbst konnte ihn auch nicht sehen und Faramir ebenfalls nicht ausmachen. Langsam und seine Umgebung beobachtend humpelte er in Richtung Unterholz, den Bogen noch immer gespannt.

Faramir hielt den Atem an. Anborn war ein zu leichtes Ziel und wenn der Schütze wieder einen Pfeil angelegt hatte, würde er dieses Mal vielleicht besser treffen. Erst jetzt fielen ihm auch die vielen glänzenden Rüstungen auf, die auf dem Boden verstreut lagen und die reglosen Körper in ihnen. Aber darauf konnte er sich jetzt nicht konzentrieren. Er musste seinem Freund helfen.

Er verengte seine Augen zu zwei schmalen Schlitzen und suchte weiter die Bäume ab. Aber da war nirgends jemand. Der Boden war ruhig und niemand bewegte sich.

Faramir versuchte, seinen Atem zu beruhigen. Anborn hatte es fast geschafft! Aber wenn niemand am Boden war, dann vielleicht… Faramirs Augen suchten hektisch die Bäume auf der Lichtung ab, aber die Baumwipfel wiegten sich nur sanft in der leichten Brise, die aufzog und wieder abflaute.

Er sah einfach niemanden! Aber es gab ein paar Baumwipfel, die er noch nicht abgesucht hatte… sein Blick richtete sich langsam nach oben…

Faramir sah die Pfeilspitze aufblitzen, direkt über ihm und auf ihn selbst gerichtet, bevor die Sehne losgelassen wurde. Der Pfeil sirrte durch die Luft, die Sehne sang, wie die eines Elbenbogens… Das Ziel wurde verfehlt. Der Pfeil steckte zu einem Drittel neben Faramir im Boden und die hellen Federn daran ragten empor.

Das war kein elbischer Pfeil, schoss es Faramir durch den Kopf und er fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob er sich das nur eingebildet hatte.

Er wollte gerade den Bogen hoch bringen, den Schock überwunden, als die dunkle Gestalt aus dem Wipfel fiel. Sie kam hart auf dem Boden auf, das Laub raschelte.

„Faramir?" rief Anborn besorgt und mit einem weiteren Schritt hatte er das Dickicht erreicht.

Faramir selbst ließ sich zur Seite fallen, in ein Gebüsch und krabbelte auf den Unterarmen durch das Laub. Er musste seine Position verändern, sonst wäre er ein allzu leichtes Ziel. Aber da stieß er an zwei Beine, zart, aber unnachgiebig. Ungläubig besah sich Faramir die leichten braunen Stiefel vor sich und dann die langen Beine, die darin steckten. Als sein Blick noch höher wanderte erkannte er edle Kleidung aus feinen, aber widerstandsfähigen Stoffen. Zwei dunkle Augen blickten auf ihn herab.

Faramir ließ sich zu Boden fallen, zu Tode erschrocken und dennoch erleichtert.

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein," seufzte er und versuchte das Adrenalin in seinen Adern zu beruhigen.

„Sei froh, dass es wahr ist," sagte die sanfte und durchdringende Stimme.

Eine zarte Hand wurde ihm gereicht und Faramir nahm sie an. Mit einem Ruck kam er auf die Füße und schüttelte den Kopf, so dass das Laub aus seinen Haaren fiel.

„Du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt," flüsterte Faramir.

Legolas lächelte wissend.

„Sag das nicht mir, sondern ihm," Legolas zeigte auf den Schützen, der keine zehn Meter entfernt von ihnen lag.

„Ich habe mich also nicht geirrt, was den Bogen anging."

„Nein, das hast du nicht. Das war der einzige und dein Freund ist da drüben."

Legolas zeigte ins Unterholz und als Faramir Anborn erkannte rief er ihm zu.

„Anborn! Die Gefahr ist vorüber! Wie schlimm bist du verletzt?"

Der Waldläufer kam herbei gehumpelt, der lange Pfeil steckte noch in seinem Oberschenkel.

„Es ist nicht so schlimm," brachte er mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Legolas zog den Pfeil sauber und schnell aus dem Bein heraus, während Faramir sich umsah. Die Lichtung war übersät mit toten Soldaten. Sie waren noch keine zwei Tage tot… und Faramir kannte viele von ihnen.

„Das sind Aragorns Männer," sagte er, als er sich wieder zu den anderen gesellte. „Seine gesamte Begleitung."

Legolas zog eine fein geschwungene Augenbraue hoch und seine dunkeln Augen sahen ihn fragend an.

„Ich bin vor einer halben Stunde hier angekommen," sagte der Elb. „Und ich konnte mir das Durcheinander nicht erklären."

Faramir schüttelte den Kopf.

„Durcheinander ist noch milde ausgedrückt," kommentierte er bitter und stöhnte.

Anborn gab einen erstickten Schrei von sich, als Legolas den Verband fest zog.

„Weit kommt Ihr damit nicht," sagte der Elb zu Anborn. „Die Wunde ist einigermaßen sauber, aber tief. Sie könnte sich entzünden."

Anborn schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich kann nicht umkehren," besorgt sah er Faramir an.

„Aber weiter reiten kannst du auch nicht mit solch einer Verletzung. Kehre um zum Lager. Dort wird man sich um die Wunde kümmern," meinte Faramir.

Anborn gab einen verzweifelten Seufzer von sich.

„Wie kommt es, dass du in der Gegend bist?" fragte Faramir Legolas.

Der Elb lächelte ihn mysteriös an.

„Ein Vöglein hat mich gebeten, hier nach dem Rechten zu sehen," sagte er geheimnisvoll.

Faramir schüttelte den Kopf in Unwissenheit.

„Gandalf?" fragte er. „Eomer hätte wirklich Flügel gebraucht, wenn er eine solche Strecke zurückgelegt hätte."

Wieder schien Legolas nicht zu verstehen und zog eine Braue hoch.

„Eomer?"

„Er ist auf dem Weg nach Edoras, um Gandalf zu benachrichtigen. Wir brauchen dringend seine Hilfe. Aragorn ist in Gefahr. Eine Fürstin aus dem Norden hat seinen Verstand verdreht und ihn entführt. Wir fürchten, dass er freiwillig mit ihr gegangen ist. Vielleicht hat er bei diesem… Massaker geholfen."

„Dann hatte Gandalf also Recht mit seinem Gefühl."

Faramir sah den Elben fragend an.

„Er hat mich schon vor zwei Wochen gebeten, mich schleunigst auf den Weg zu machen. Es war nicht leicht, aber ich bin anscheinend gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen. Gandalfs Botschaft war nicht sehr umfangreich, aber er meinte, dass sich etwas zusammenbraue und ich mich beeilen solle. Ich bin nicht einmal in Edoras eingekehrt, sondern habe mich sofort auf den Weg nach Minas Tirith gemacht. Das Schicksal ließ mich auf dich treffen…"

Legolas sah zu dem erlegten Schützen.

„Deine Position war gut, aber unglücklich gewählt, Hauptmann Faramir," sagte er mit einem Nicken zu dem Toten.

„Scheint so. Ausgerechnet in dem Baum, hinter dem ich mich verstecke, musste dieses Scheusal sitzen. Er war der einzige?"

Legolas nickte.

„Abgestellt, um mögliche Verfolger zu töten," sagte Anborn. „Wir müssen diese Männer anständig begraben."

Faramir nickte.

„Geh ins Lager, warte einen Tag und komme dann wieder mit Männern. Bestatte diese Soldaten, denn sie haben es verdient, starben sie doch noch immer im Dienste ihres Königs."

Anborn nickte traurig.

„Das werde ich tun. Aber wollt Ihr nicht auf Verstärkung warten, Hauptmann?"

Faramir sah Legolas an.

„Sie ist bereits eingetroffen."


	8. Fauler Zauber

Celebne: huhu! Nach laaanger Zeit endlich wieder im Die Arbeit raubt einem jegliche Zeit heult, aber heute Abend hab ich mir doch mal die Zeit genommen, zu posten. Übrigens warte ich immernoch auf die Fortsetzung von Dunkelheit über Ithilien bettel Kannst du da nicht mal weiter posten? Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich dürfte da am wenigsten was sagen ;-)

Leonel: Hallöchen leonel! Auch von dir warte ich ja schon lange auf eine fortsetzung ;-) weiß ja, dass du viel im forum rumhängst, aber vielleicht ein klitzekleines? Bitte, bitte! ganz kribbelig is in nächster Zeit schaff ich mir n Laptop an und dann bin ich auch wieder öfter im forum knuddel machs gut!

Fauler Zauber

Die Sonne ging auf und überschwemmte das weite Land mit einer Flutwelle aus Licht. Boromir konnte beobachten, wie sich die Schatten der Nacht immer weiter zurück zogen und der Sonne ihren Tribut zollten.

Endlich.

Boromir atmete die frische Luft tief ein. Schon seit zwei Stunden stand er auf der Außenmauer, bei den Wachen und beobachtete das Land unter sich.

Endlich konnte auch er tätig werden.

Die ganze Nacht hatte er nicht schlafen können. Die Aufregung, die Angst. Jetzt konnte er selbst in Aktion treten. Er hoffte, dass Faramir die Fürstin Zabor eingeholt und Aragorn bereits befreit hatte. Boromir atmete wieder tief durch. Seine Brust fühlte sich eng an… zu eng. Etwas nagte an ihm. Ungewissheit. Eine Vorahnung.

„Ich hoffe, du steckst nicht in Schwierigkeiten, kleiner Bruder," murmelte er vor sich hin.

Dann wandte er sich um und sprach zu einer der Wachen.

„Geh und wecke die Männer. Stell mir vier Trupps von je 50 Soldaten auf."

Die Wache starrte den Heermeister und Stadthalter an. Eine solche Zahl von Männern war ungewöhnlich und konnte nur eines bedeuten.

„Worauf wartest du?" sagte Boromir nun strenger und der Mann eilte davon.

Keine zwei Stunden später stand die kleine Armee. Zu Füßen der Stadt hatte sie sich versammelt und wartete auf die Befehle ihres Hauptmannes. Boromir kam auf seinem prächtigen Grauhengst durch die Tore der Stadt galoppiert. Er ritt an den vielen Männern vorbei, direkt in ihre Mitte. Viele junge Gesichter sah er, oder sie kamen ihm zumindest so vor. Auch er war einst in ihrem Alter dem Heer beigetreten.

Dann blieb er stehen und ließ sich einen Augenblick Zeit. Die Soldaten waren verstummt, als ihr Heermeister unter ihnen zum stehen gekommen war. Sie sahen ihn fragend und erwartungsvoll an.

Boromir ließ seinen Blick über die Männer wandern. Eine gute Armee. Übersichtlich und ausreichend.

„Soldaten Gondors!" rief er mit seiner rauen Stimme, die weit reichte. „Seltsame Dinge sind in Minas Tirith geschehen! Dinge, die die Stadt erschüttert haben! Ein Attentat wurde verübt, auf den Mann, der Gondor in seiner schwierigsten Stunde zu Hilfe gekommen ist! Fürst Imrahil liegt im Sterben! Der Waldläufer, der dies getan haben soll, ist tot." Boromir behielt für sich, wen er für den wahren Täter hielt. „Aber es kommt noch schlimmer! Unsere geliebte Königin… Auch sie liegt im Sterben!"

Die Männer wurden unruhig und ein entsetztes Murmeln kam auf.

„Arwen Undomiel, deren Schicksal an das des Königs gebunden ist, ist krank. Und Männer! Der König verlässt die Stadt und lässt seine Frau so zurück! Nein! Die Zabor hat ihn gezwungen und entführt! Wir müssen ihn befreien!"

Die Männer schrieen zustimmend auf und die Stimmen des Heeres hallten über das gewaltige Feld.

„Für unsere Königin!"

Wieder schrieen die Männer ihre Zustimmung.

„Für unseren König!"

Ein neuerliches Getöse.

„Für unser Land!"

Das Heer setzte sich in Bewegung, folgte vier Hauptmännern und einem Heerführer, wild entschlossen, den König zu befreien.

Die Nacht zuvor…

Die beiden dunklen Gestalten ließen ihre Pferde austraben. Die Tiere schnauften hart und waren nass vor Schweiß.

„Wir müssen rasten," sagte Legolas mit ruhiger Stimme, seine Augen waren allerdings in die Ferne gerichtet.

Der Wald, durch den sie ritten war licht, aber würde ihnen genug Schutz bieten.

„Henneth Anun ist nicht mehr weit. Wenn wir schnell zu reiten, sind wir in zwei Stunden dort," erwiderte Faramir.

„Dein Tier ist erschöpft."

Faramir sah den Elben an.

„Du meinst, ich bin erschöpft."

Legolas lächelte etwas.

„Ich denke, das Pferd wird zuerst zusammen brechen und dann stehst du ohne da. Und meines ist ebenfalls zu erschöpft, um dann noch eine weitere Last zu tragen."

Faramir verzog das Gesicht und sah in die Richtung in die sie zu reiten hatten. Er war zu langsam gewesen.

„Aragorn hat Henneth Anun erreicht," sagte er und eine gewisse Verzweiflung schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

„Damit müssen wir uns befassen, wenn es so weit ist. Jetzt lass und ruhen für wenigstens zwei Stunden, damit wir wieder Kraft sammeln. Die Nacht ist noch jung und der Morgen noch weit. Und die frühen Morgenstunden lassen die Menschen nachlässig werden," sagte Legolas und ließ sich elegant von seinem Pferd gleiten.

Faramir seufzte schwer. Der Elbenprinz hatte sicherlich Recht. Wenn Aragorn schon in Henneth Anun war, würde es sowieso schwer werden. Auch er ließ sich von seinem Pferd herab.

„Schlaf," sagte Legolas.

„Nein, ich nehme die erste Stunde. Versuche du, etwas Ruhe zu bekommen."

„Ich brauche keinen Schlaf," sagte Legolas.

Faramir sah den Elben an. Legolas hatte sich seit er ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte nicht verändert. Seine Haut war noch immer hell und zart und die Jahre gingen an ihm vorüber, wie für die Menschen die Sekunden.

„Du bist zwei Wochen durchgeritten und willst mir nun sagen, du seiest nicht müde? Du haltest mich nicht für einen Menschen, du haltest mich für einen Dummkopf."

Da musste Legolas wieder lächeln. Seine schmalen Lippen waren so sanft.

„Nein, Faramir, Findulias Sohn. Ich halte dich für etwas ganz anderes. Aber wie du willst. Ich werde zuerst etwas Ruhe suchen."

Legolas nahm eine schön gearbeitete Decke aus seiner Satteltasche und breitete sie aus. Auch Faramir schlug sein kleines Nachtlager auf.

Dann legte sich der Elb hin, kerzengerade, und kreuzte die Arme über der Brust. Seine Augen blieben offen. Er ließ sich in eine Welt zwischen Wachen und Traum fallen.

Nach genau einer Stunde regte er sich wieder und richtete sich auf, ohne Müdigkeit, ohne Schlaftrunkenheit. Er sah sich um. Die Nacht war kalt und klar und sein Atem schlug sich weiß hernieder. Er spürte das Böse, die Dunkelheit… in unmittelbarer Nähe!

So nah, es musste direkt vor ihm stehen. Aber da war nichts, das irgendein Auge hätte sehen können. Doch Legolas Elbensinne wussten es… etwas war hier.

Faramir war weg.

„Faramir?" fragte er leise.

Keine Antwort. Die Nacht war still. Totenstill. Legolas suchte nach Faramirs Nachtlager, aber es war, als hätte er den Mann nie auf seiner Reise getroffen. Es gab einfach keine Spur von ihm. Aber Legolas wusste, dass das nicht sein konnte. Faramir war verschwunden.

Etwas ging hier vor sich. Schnell und ohne Hilfe seiner Arme kam er auf die Beine, bereits seinen langen Bogen in den Händen. Absolut Geräuschlos verließ er die Lichtung, verschwamm mit dem Schatten der Bäume. Nun war er unsichtbar.

Er war absolut ruhig, sein Puls blieb normal. Seine Gedanken waren geordnet und präzise. Er war der Jäger… niemand würde ihm sein Spiel aufzwingen. Ohne einen Laut schlich er um die Lichtung und suchte nach Spuren, doch fand er keine. Faramir war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Nicht einmal sein Pferd war noch da.

Er musste seine Suche etwas ausweiten. Niemand verschwand ganz ohne Spur. Aber zu seinem Erstaunen fand er nicht einmal ihre eigenen, die sie hinterlassen hatten, als sie auf dem Herweg gewesen waren. Sicher waren sie vorsichtig gewesen, aber Pferde hinterließen fast immer Spuren.

Etwas erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Nichts, das ein Mensch hätte fassen können… ein Gefühl. Es zog ihn an und wurde stärker, je weiter er dem Gefühl folgte. War es eine Falle? Legolas war konzentriert und sein Verstand völlig klar. Er spürte die Ballung vor sich. Er spürte, dass da etwas war, etwas Magisches. Er würde vorsichtig sein müssen.

Mehrmals wechselte er die Richtung, als er sich näherte und hielt sich immer im Schatten der Bäume. Er war so nahe! Seine scharfen Augen waren perfekt an die Dunkelheit angepasst, aber er konnte noch nichts ausmachen.

10 Meter!

Er wechselte wieder die Richtung, umkreiste sein unsichtbares Ziel ohne sich selbst preis zu geben.

5 Meter!

Legolas ging leicht in die Knie, während er sich weiter näherte, spannte zugleich seinen Bogen bis an den Ansatz. Der Pfeil auf der Sehne glitt geräuschlos am Holz entlang, bis die Spitze es berührte.

2 Meter!

Hinter diesem Baum! Legolas spürte es. Etwas Lebendiges! Etwas Düsteres! Es zog ihn an. Legolas fing an, den Baum zu umrunden, den zwei Männer nicht hätten umfassen können.

1 Meter!

Es war weg.

Legolas erstarrte und horchte, fühlte, griff mit seinen Sinnen hinaus, versuchte Schwingungen in der Luft wahr zu nehmen. Aber da war einfach nichts. Keine Bewegung. Aber ein Rest. Ein Rest der Kälte lag noch immer hinter diesem Baum.

War es ihm entkommen? Das konnte nicht sein! Er hätte es bemerkt, wenn dieses Etwas geflohen wäre. Eine Erschütterung wenigstens. Er schüttelte in Verwunderung den Kopf. Dies war ihm noch nie geschehen! Faramir war verschwunden, ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte… und nun war ihm auch noch dieses rätselhafte Wesen entkommen. Unmöglich!

Er beendete seinen Weg um den Baum genauso vorsichtig, wie er seine Pirsch begonnen hatte. Und als er hinter den Baum trat…

Nichts.

Oder zumindest fast nichts. Er sah auf den Boden und zu seiner Überraschung lag dort etwas. Ein Säckchen… er hob es auf. Es war gefüllt mit Asche. Sie war noch ein klein wenig warm. Etwas rieselte herunter, als er die Asche untersuchte. Er sah zu seinen Füßen, wo der feine weiße Staub nun den Boden bedeckte. Und entdeckte die Spur.

Legolas zog in Unglauben die Augenbrauen zusammen und drehte sich um. Die Spur von Asche kam genau aus der Richtung, aus der er sich angeschlichen hatte. Was ging hier vor? Er folgte der Spur zurück und je weiter er lief, desto gewisser wurde er sich, dass die Asche genau seinen Weg beschrieb. Überall wo er entlang gelaufen war, fand er den weißen Staub. Er atmete geschockt aus. Dann wurde er sich bewusst, dass nicht er die Spur gelegt hatte, sondern jemand seinen Weg vorgezeichnet hatte. Das Böse war direkt bei ihm gewesen! Es hatte ihn geleitet! Er hatte genau das getan, was man von ihm verlangt hatte!

Was sollte er weiter tun? Wenn er sich nun zurück wandte, verhielt er sich dann wieder nach dem Willen seines Gegners? Nein, das Dunkel war fort, es hatte ihn losgelassen, als er das Säckchen entdeckt hatte.

Ein Schrei hallte durch die Nacht, Legolas horchte auf. Ein Pferd wieherte und preschte davon.

Es war Faramirs Stimme gewesen und ein Schrei der Überraschung. Legolas war mit einem Sprung auf dem Baum. Wenn man ihn am Boden beeinflussen konnte, dann war er vielleicht in den Ästen der Bäume sicherer? Geschickt und schneller als ein Eichhörnchen sprang er von Baum zu Baum, in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war. Das sachte Rascheln, das er verursachte, hätte von einem Vogel sein können, nicht mehr.

Er stoppte und sah von seinem Ast hinunter auf die Lichtung. Seinen Bogen hatte er noch immer in den Händen. Die Lichtung war leer, bis auf Faramirs Nachtlager. Seine Decke lag auf dem Boden, wo er vor Legolas Schlaf gesessen hatte.

Legolas horchte gespannt, seine Ohren empfindlicher als die eines Luchses. Dann hörte er das Rascheln zu seiner Rechten. Es war relativ laut und es hörte sich so an als würden zwei Männer miteinander ringen.

Schnell sprang Legolas weiter, jeder Schritt so sicher, als wäre er auf dem Boden getan. Als er sich näherte, hörte das Rascheln auf und ein schwerer Atem war zu hören, jemand rang nach Luft.

Und dann passierte, was noch nie geschehen war. Legolas wollte gerade den Fuß auf den nächsten Ast setzen und ließ einen Zweig über sich los, der ihm als Halt gedient hatte, da brach etwas über ihn herein.

Furchtbares Licht überschwemmte den Wald, heller als die Sonne. Es war nicht böse. Mächtig, aber nicht böse. Legolas war so überrascht über diese Erscheinung, seine Augen schmerzten angesichts dieses schier endlos hellen Lichtes, dass er zwar die Hand vor Augen bringen konnte, doch dies kostete ihn sein Gleichgewicht. In einem Sekundenbruchteil verlor er die Kontrolle und rutschte von dem Ast weg.

Er spürte, dass er fiel, er spürte es. Sein Gleichgewichtssinn sagte ihm, wo unten und wo oben war. Er versuchte, sich in der Luft zu drehen und sein gelenkiger Körper gehorchte ihm. Wie eine Katze sah er aus, als er sich in der Luft wand und seine Beine unter sich brachte. Er landete in der Hocke, als er die Erde unter seinen Füßen spürte und im nächsten Augenblick war es wieder dunkel.

Er sah sich schnell um und verschwand wieder in den Schutz der Bäume. Vor ihm war nur ein schnelles Atmen zu hören. Er griff nach dem Pfeil, den er hatte fallen lassen und machte die letzten Meter zu seinem Ziel.

Faramir lag da, einen Arm von sich gestreckt, einen über seine Augen gelegt. Er war allein und atmete schnell und tief. Sonst war da niemand.

Legolas rannte zu ihm…


	9. Geisterhaft

Geisterhaft

Faramir saß da, seine Decke lag über seinen Schultern. Er beobachtete den Elben einen Augenblick, dessen Augen noch immer geöffnet waren. Er musste sich über diese Art zu schlafen wundern.

Dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Wald zu. Er schien ruhig und unbewegt. Das war ihm nur Recht.

Doch da erhob sich der Elb, als hätte er sich nie zur Ruhe gebettet und spähte umher.

Faramir zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Faramir?" flüsterte Legolas.

Der junge Mann war sofort in Alarmbereitschaft und sah sich um. Aber Legolas bedeutete ihm, ruhig zu sein, und sich nicht zu rühren. Dann sah er ihn an, mit seinen großen dunkeln Augen und nickte ihm zu.

„Bleib hier, ich sehe mich kurz um," sagte er leise und verschwand kurz darauf im Wald.

Faramir verlor ihn schon bald aus den Augen, denn der Elb passte sich perfekt an seine Umgebung an. Selbst zog er seinen Bogen aus dem Sattel seines Pferdes und legte einen seiner grün gefiederten Pfeile an. Er drehte sich langsam um sich selbst, um auf eine eventuelle Gefahr vorbereitet zu sein. Aber da war nichts. Alles ruhig. Alles friedlich. Er atmete tief ein. Legolas blieb weiterhin verschwunden. Seine Abwesenheit zog sich zuerst Sekunden, dann Minuten hin. Faramir schluckte. Hoffentlich war sein Freund vorsichtig. Irgendetwas ging hier nicht mit rechten Dingen zu.

Ein Geräusch aus seinem Rücken! Aber als er sich umdrehte, sah er nur sein Pferd, das friedlich graste. Er war zu nervös! Er musste sich beruhigen. Wieder fing er an, sich zu drehen.

Als er eine halbe Drehung beschritten hatte, kam es plötzlich aus dem Nichts. Nur ein Gefühl warnte Faramir, nichts weiter. Erschrocken drehte er sich um und es war, als wären alle Geräusche dieser Welt verbannt, als wäre er plötzlich taub. Aus dem Schatten hinter seinem Pferd rannte geisterhaft und ohne jegliches Geräusch Streicher. Es war wie ein Traum, Faramir konnte sich nicht bewegen. Er sah, dass Aragorns Füße den belaubten Waldboden berührten, aber sie machten kein Geräusch. Er kam aus dem Nichts, wie ein Geist. So schnell war er bei ihm, dass Faramir fast nicht reagieren konnte.

Anduril blitzte auf, ein Streich wurde geführt. Doch er ging ins Leere.

Faramir hatte seinen Bogen fallen lassen und sich selbst in letzter Sekunde mit ihm. Ein Schrei entrann seiner Kehle. Als er sich aufrichtete war die Welt wieder real, für seinen Geschmack zu real. Instinktiv machte er eine Drehung und warf sich zurück, knapp außer Reichweite des Berühmten Schwertes. Er fühlte den feinen Wind, den die Klinge verursachte, an seinem Hals. Die Geräusche waren wieder da, Streichers Füße scharrten über den Boden, als er sein Gewicht auf das Bein verlagerte, das er gerade vor gestellt hatte. Faramir fiel auf den Rücken, konnte sich mit den Händen abfangen. Aragorn war bereits wieder zur stelle. Er machte einen weiteren Schritt nach vorne und hob Anduril über seinen Kopf, bereit zum Stoß.

Faramir drehte sich auf dem Boden entlang und entkam ein weiteres Mal. So schnell er es konnte, kam er stolpernd auf die Füße und nahm die Beine in die Hand. Er wollte weglaufen, denn Aragorn hatte den Überraschungseffekt auf seiner Seite und so lange er sein eigenes Schwert nicht gezogen hatte, war er wehrlos. Doch als er los sprintete, spürte er den reißenden Schmerz in seinem Rücken, als Anduril diagonal durch seine leichte Rüstung schnitt und die Haut verletzte. Aber Faramir blieb nicht stehen. Wenn er jetzt zögerte, war er verloren. Geistesgegenwärtig setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen und rannte los, so schnell er konnte.

Gegen Aragorn hatte er keine Chance! Er musste Legolas finden, zu zweit konnten sie ihn bezwingen! Doch wenn er nach seinem Freund rief, wäre dieser verraten. Ohne Orientierung lief er in den Wald hinein, betend, dass er dem Angreifer entkommen könnte.

Aber da wurde er in die harte Realität gerissen: Er fühlte das Gewicht in seinem Rücken und den kurz aufflammenden Schmerz, als die Hand seinen Rücken berührte und ihn nieder warf. Faramir drehte sich im Fall, so dass er auf dem Rücken landete. Gleichzeitig zog er sein Schwert hervor und brachte es schützend vor sich.

Aragorn trat nach seinem Handgelenk und Faramir konnte nicht anders, als die Waffe los zu lassen.

Was der Angreifer jedoch nicht vermutet hätte, war, dass sein Opfer genau das gleiche tat. Im Fall bekam Faramir zum Glück so viel Schwung und Verstand zusammen, dass er es ebenfalls schaffte, fest gegen Aragorns Unterarm zu treten und damit dessen Waffe auch weit weg schickte.

Beide Schwerter blieben mit der Klinge im Boden stecken. Anduril zu Faramirs Rechten, sein eigenes Schwert zu seiner Linken, doch beide außer Reichweite.

Wie vom Wahn ergriffen stürzte Aragorn sich auf ihn. Faramir hatte ihn mit einem Tritt über sich hinweg schicken wollen, aber schaffte es nicht. Aragorns Gewicht legte sich schwer auf seine Brust, die Arme der beiden Männer waren ineinander verhakt.

Streichers Gesicht kam ganz nahe, seine blauen, einst so gütigen Augen von einer Kälte ergriffen, die Faramir an Aragorn neu war. Der König war nicht bei Sinnen! Er war nicht er selbst!

Mit einem kräftigen Ruck und aller Kraft, die Faramir aufbringen konnte, stieß er Aragorn von sich herunter. Er versuchte zu seinem Schwert zu krabbeln, aber wieder wurde er nieder gedrückt. Es war sein Glück, dass er es schaffte, sich herum zu drehen, denn sonst hätten Aragorns Hände seinen Kopf und sein Kinn ergriffen und ihm das Genick gebrochen. Stattdessen aber schlug Faramir um sich und wand sich unter dem König. Aragorn war schneller. Er bracht seine Hände an den Hals des Hauptmannes und griff hart zu.

Faramir spürte, wie ihm die Luft weg blieb. Er kämpfte um Luft, kämpfte darum, sich aus dem harten Griff des Königs zu befreien. Aber Aragorns starken Händen waren seine zarten nicht gewachsen. Immer weiter drückten Aragorns Finger zu.

Weiße Punkte begannen vor Faramirs Augen zu tanzen, immer mehr und immer mehr. Faramir wusste, er musste sterben, wenn er nicht etwas unternahm. Aber was? Er hatte keine Waffe mehr und an körperlicher Kraft war er Streicher weit unterlegen…

Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit.

Er nahm seine letzte Konzentration, alles was er aufbringen konnte und bündelte sie zu einem einzigen Zweck. Er stellte sich die unendlich vielen winzigen Teilchen vor, aus der diese Welt bestand.

„Erschaffen aus Staub,

Erschaffen aus nichts,

Die Sinne geraubt,

Verschwommen die Sicht."

Mit letztem Willen packte er sich ein einziges von ihnen, nur ein einziges! Und dann wirbelte er es so schnell herum, wie er nur konnte. Zuerst erschien nur ein kleines Flackern, wie das eines Glühwürmchens. Doch es wuchs exponentiell heran. Faramir ließ Aragorn mit einer Hand los und brachte sie vor seine Augen, als ein furchtbarer Schmerz in sein Gehirn stach.

„Des Königs Gestalt,

Des Bösen Gesicht,

Im Dunkeln verhallt

Nicht gutes Licht!"

So gleißend war das Licht, dass es sogar durch seine Augenlider brannte.

Er spürte, wie er aus dem Griff befreit wurde, wie Luft seine Lunge ungehindert passieren konnte und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug.

Im nächsten Moment erlosch sein Licht und mit ihm war auch Aragorn verschwunden. Faramir fühlte schnell seinen Hals, ob auch alles in Ordnung damit war. Als er sicher war, dass er wieder atmen konnte, kam er auf die Ellenbogen, damit er besser Luft bekam.

Als er eine Bewegung vor sich wahrnahm, erschrak er. Doch sofort war er entwarnt. Legolas sah ihn an, musterte ihn schnell und dann sah er sich um, ob noch jemand da war.

„Er ist weg," krächzte Faramir, dessen Hals sich rau und aufgerissen anfühlte.

Legolas sah ihn an. Es schien so als zögere er, zu fragen.

„Wer?"

„Aragorn," Faramirs Stimme war düster. „Er kam wie aus dem Nichts. Es war beinahe unnatürlich, wie er heran kam und mich angegriffen hat," versuchte er sich zu erklären.

Legolas kam heran und half ihm mit einer Hand auf. Den Bogen wollte er auf keinen Fall aus der Hand legen.

„Gehen wir zurück. Ich glaube, eines unserer Pferde ist weg gelaufen. Wir müssen zusammen packen und von hier weg. Wenn Aragorn weiß, dass wir kommen, macht das die Ganze Sache schwieriger… und riskanter."

Faramir kam hoch und streckte seinen Rücken durch. Die Wunde brannte, aber er hatte schon Schlimmeres erlebt.

„Wo bist du gewesen?" fragte Legolas, als er schnell, aber sauber Faramirs Wunde versorgte.

Faramir zog eine Braue hoch.

„Was?"

„Ich bin aufgewacht und du warst fort. Was hast du gemacht?"

„Ich war nicht fort, als du aufgewacht bist," sagte Faramir bestimmt. „Du hast mir noch gesagt, ich solle hier bleiben."

Legolas schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Das kann nicht sein, Fara…" die Worte blieben ihm im Halse stecken, als er die Zeit seit dem Erwachen noch einmal in Gedanken durchging.

Es war fast, wie ein innerer Film, der vor ihm ablief. Er war aufgewacht, Faramir hatte ihn fragend angesehen, aber er hatte ihn angewiesen, auf der Lichtung zu warten. Legolas war fassungslos. Da waren zwei Erinnerungen an ein und dieselbe Zeit in seinem Kopf.

Aber Faramir bewahrheitete die, welche ihm wie ein Traum vorkam.

„Böse Kräfte sind hier am Werk. Ich habe das Böse unmittelbar bei mir gespürt, aber dass es solche Macht über mich hatte…" Legolas war tatsächlich erschrocken.

„Was?" Faramir verstand kein Wort.

Legolas nahm das kleine Säckchen aus seiner Westentasche und zeigte es Faramir. Asche.

„Diese Zabor muss eine Giftmischerin und Hexe sein. Sie bedient sich dunkler Kräfte und vermag es, den Verstand zu verwirren."

„Ja, dass sie Leute verzaubert, haben wir schon an Aragorn gesehen. Wir müssen vorsichtig sein. Vorhin hatte ich befürchtet, dass der Kampf einen von uns das Leben kostet," murmelte Faramir und schien niedergeschlagen.

Er packte den Bogen an den Sattel von Legolas Pferd, denn es war sein eigenes gewesen, das fortgerannt war.

„Woher kam dieses Licht?" fragte Legolas. „Ich habe es zuvor nur bei Gandalf und der Herrin des Waldes gesehen."

Aber er wusste die Antwort bereits.

„Ich wusste nicht, wie ich mich verteidigen sollte. Es war wie ein Reflex," versuchte Faramir es zu erklären.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen," Legolas schien in eine ferne Welt zu blicken, als er in die Richtung sah, die sie nun einschlagen würden. „Sie wissen von uns und sie können sich unser Zögern zu Nutze machen."

Faramir stieg hinter Legolas auf das Pferd und hielt sich an dem schlanken Elben fest.

Zusammen ritten sie weiter.


	10. Der Bezwinger Henneth Anuns

Hallöli! Ein paar haben es vielleicht gemerkt: ich habe endlich gepostet! Und weil ihr so lange warten musstet, gibts sogar gleich zwei neue Kapitel. Dass es so lange gedauert hat, tut mir wahnsinnig leid, aber die Arbeitenden unter euch wissen wahrscheinlich, dass es gegen Ende des Jahres ganz schön stressig auf der Arbeit werden kann ;-) Also: viel Spaß mit den zwei Kapiteln!

Der Bezwinger Hennth Anuns

„Ich spüre Gefahr," flüsterte Legolas.

Ein blasser Schimmer am Horizont sagte ihm, dass der Tag nicht mehr weit sein konnte. Entweder sie mussten jetzt schnell einen Weg finden, oder mussten bis zur nächsten Nacht warten. Beides war ihm selbst nicht recht. Wenn sie schnell handelten, liefen sie Gefahr in eine Falle zu laufen oder zu unbedacht an die Sache heran gingen. Auf der anderen Seite rechnete Aragorn vielleicht noch nicht mit einem so schnellen Angriff und wähnte sich sicher.

Und wenn sie zu lange warteten, gaben sie Aragorn und Zabor zu viel Gelegenheit, sich vorzubereiten. Was auch immer sie taten, es würde riskant sein. Und bis Boromir eintraf würden noch sicher zwei Tage vergehen.

Er und Faramir lagen im hohen Gras unweit des steinernen Einganges von Henneth Anun. Legolas konnte eine sonderbare Macht spüren, die von dort ausging. Sie war mächtig und alt. Und ungefärbt. Weder gut noch böse. Aber sie war natürlich und die Natur war das neutralste, was es gab.

„Es gefällt mir nicht. Wenn wir diesen Eingang nehmen, laufen wir direkt in ihre Arme," überlegte Legolas.

Er kannte sich hier nicht aus. Dieses Land war ihm fremd und unbekannt.

„Es gibt noch eine andere Möglichkeit, hinein zu kommen…" sagte Faramir sehr nachdenklich. „Am verbotenen Teich. Dort gibt es eine Treppe hinein. Aber sie wird sicherlich bewacht. Außerdem wäre der Abstieg zum Teich unmöglich. Die Klippen wölben sich, so dass man keinen Halt an der Wand bekommen könnte. Und sie sind scharfkantig, so dass kein Seil ihnen Stand halten könnte," Faramir machte eine kurze Pause. „Außer…"

Legolas sagte nichts, aber lächelte nur.

„Wir wären vollkommen ausgeliefert und die Wachen an der Treppe würden uns sehen. Ohne Halt an den Wänden könnten wir uns nicht zu den Seiten bewegen. Das heißt unser Abstieg müsste sehr schnell von statten gehen und einer müsste dem anderen Deckung geben."

Legolas schien auch mit dieser Lösung nicht sehr zufrieden. Egal, wer von ihnen beiden den Abstieg machte, sobald sie entdeckt waren, war derjenige ein leichtes Ziel. Wenn viele Wachen da waren, würde nicht einmal Legolas selbst alle erschießen können, bevor Faramir den Boden erreichte.

„Nein…" überlegte Faramir. „Es gibt noch eine Möglichkeit. Aber das ist… Wahnwitz," er grinste Legolas an und der Elb wusste, dass bereits entschieden war, welchen Weg sie nehmen würden. „Das Wasserfallfenster."

Sie standen an der hohen Klippe über dem verbotenen See. Zu ihren Füßen reichte der glatte Fels mit den vielen Scharfen Vorsprüngen sicherlich 50 Meter hinab. Doch sehen konnten sie unten nur den Fuß des Wasserfalls, wo das Wasser hart auf die Felsen traf und in leichte Gischt zerbrach. Der See an sich war nicht sichtbar, da sich die Klippe, auf der sie standen, weit nach innen wölbte. Gegenüber von ihnen verlief ein etwas größerer Bach frischen und klaren Wassers. Er stürzte mit Getose in die Tiefe. Insgesamt bestritt die Klippe etwa einen Halbkreis. Auf der einen Seite standen Faramir und Legolas, der Teich war von dort aus nicht sichtbar. Die andere Seite war gerade so breit, dass der Bach darauf Platz fand und die Klippen in der Mitte waren von scharfkantigen Felsen gesäumt, so dass man nicht an ihren Rand gelangen konnte.

Die offene Seite war ein Abgrund. Dort floss das Wasser vom Teich ab und fiel hunderte von Metern in die Tiefe.

Legolas verstand, warum dieser Ort den Waldläufern einst zum Rückzug gedient hatte. Er war leicht zu verteidigen und schwer zu finden. Der Eingang, den Faramir ihm vorhin gezeigt hatte, war auf den ersten blick nicht zu sehen, da er sich in die Felsen einfügte und sich sofort hart nach links wand, so dass man ihn nicht erkennen konnte.

Jetzt spähte der Elb hinab und sah die kleine Öffnung neben dem Wasserfall, von der Faramir gesprochen hatte. Mit seinem außergewöhnlichen Sehsinn konnte er die Unebenheiten im Schatten dieses Einganges entdecken. Er war tatsächlich bewacht. Aber das Fenster von dem Faramir gesprochen hatte, konnte er nicht sehen.

„Etwa zehn Meter über dem Teich, sieben über der Öffnung, ist das Fenster," erklärte Faramir.

Legolas verschärfte seinen Blick und konnte tatsächlich einen Schatten ausmachen. Zwei Meter hoch, drei Meter breit. Er nickte und hob seinen Bogen, spannte die Sehne. Es würde riskant werden. Er hoffte, dass die Männer das Auftreffen des Pfeils nicht hörten.

„Warte!"

Faramir packte ihm am Arm und der Elb ließ die Sehne wieder zurück. Er wartete. Faramir starrte in die Tiefe, heftete seinen Blick dort hin, wo der Wasserfall auf den Felsen schlug.

„Wasser und Luft,

eins aus zweierlei,

der Morgen es ruft,

setzt den Schleier frei.

Wasser und Luft,

eins aus zweierlei,

der Morgen es ruft,

setzt den Schleier frei…"

Faramir wiederholte diese Worte immer und immer wieder, als wäre er in Trance.

Minuten verstrichen und nichts geschah. Legolas beobachtete Faramir, der noch immer, wie gebannt auf das Wasser starrte und die Worte murmelte. Worauf sollten sie warten? War da etwas, das er nicht bedacht hatte?

Aber als er wieder hinunter sah, bemerkte er, dass sich ganz allmählich die Gischt erhob. Nach wenigen Minuten reichte der Wasserdampf bis zu ihnen hoch und als kaum eine halbe Stunde vergangen war, lag dichter Nebel über dem Teich, so dass man von oben das Ende des Wasserfalls nicht mehr sehen konnte.

Das erschwerte für Legolas natürlich das Zielen, aber sie waren vor den Blicken der Wachen geschützt.

Jetzt nickte Faramir dem Elben zu. Er sah etwas mitgenommen aus und die Haare klebten an seiner Stirn, ob nun von der Luftfeuchtigkeit oder vom Schweiß.

Wieder nahm Legolas den Bogen hoch und zielte auf die Stelle, die er sich gemerkt hatte. Es war ein Meisterschuss! Schnurgerade und ohne ein Geräusch. Der Pfeil blieb tief in der Wand stecken, fast 40 Meter unter ihnen auf der anderen Seite. Und an seinem Schaft hing das schimmernde Elbenseil, welches Legolas daran gebunden hatte. Schnell machte er das andere Ende an einem Baum fest.

„Ich gehe zuerst," flüsterte Faramir und hielt sich bereits am Seil fest, bereit, sich runter zu lassen.

Legolas legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Er sah nun ein Problem, das er noch nicht bedacht hatte.

„Nein, du kannst den Wasserfall nicht durchdringen. Er wird dich mit in die Tiefe reißen."

Faramir lächelte.

„Falls sie mich entdecken, musst du mir Deckung geben."

Legolas verengte seine Augen zu zwei schmalen Schlitzen. Wenn man Faramir entdeckte, wenn er sich 40 Meter abseilte, würde dieser kaum eine Chance haben, wieder herauf zu kommen.

„Wie willst du durch das Wasser kommen?" Legolas war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er das selbst schaffen konnte.

Das Wasser stürzte immerhin 40 Meter in die Tiefe und würde so hart wie Felsbrocken sein. Doch dann rief er sich Faramirs Fähigkeiten ins Gedächtnis und wie er es geschafft hatte, den Nebel herauf zu beschwören.

Er nickte.

„Ich werde bereit sein, mellon nin," sagte er und nahm ein paar Pfeile aus seinem Köcher heraus, legte sie neben sich und sank auf ein Knie.

Er legte einen Pfeil bereits an.

Faramir schwang nun die Beine über die Klippe und ließ sich dann langsam hinab. Das dünne Seil trug ihn und der Pfeil steckte fest im Gestein. So versuchte er sich langsam herab zu lassen. Mehrere Male aber rutschte er ein paar Meter, da das Seil eine sehr große Steigung beschrieb. Der Waldläufer wusste, dass er jetzt nicht mehr zurück konnte, außer Legolas würde ihn an dem Seil zu sich hinauf ziehen. Ansonsten war er nun auf sich allein gestellt und es gab nur einen Ausgang für ihn.

Seinen Bogen hatte er zurück gelassen, da er ihn nicht brauchen konnte, doch sein Schwert hing an seinem Gürtel. Faramir hatte es ganz fest gebunden, da er es nicht verlieren wollte. Sehr langsam konnte er wieder Umrisse erkennen, als er sich weiter hinab ließ. Der Teich war noch verborgen, aber allmählich konnte Faramir den Schatten des Ausganges erkennen. Er bezweifelte, dass ihn jemand sehen konnte. Geräuschlos ließ er sich weiter hinab.

Er spürte das kalte Nass, als kleine Tropfen seine Haut benetzten. Er war nun an der Felswand angekommen, direkt neben dem Wasserfall. Legolas war tatsächlich ein genialer Schütze. Das Wasser rauschte laut, aber Faramir konnte Stimmen hören. Er verstand nicht, was sie sagten, aber er wusste nun, dass sich jemand in unmittelbarer Nähe zum Wasserfall befand.

So wartete er. Er wusste nicht, wie viele Personen sich in der Höhle befanden und allmählich fragte er sich, ob sein Vorhaben so klug war. Er würde den Wasserfall durchbrechen, die Zabor finden müssen und das alles innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden, bevor jemand reagieren konnte. Just in diesem Moment wäre es gut gewesen, wenn Boromir mit der Armee vor der Tür gestanden hätte, aber Faramir wusste, dass dies nicht sein konnte. Er verfluchte, dass er Boromir nicht schon nach einem Tag losgeschickt hatte, aber damals hatte er auch noch damit gerechnet, dass er Aragorn vor Henneth Anun einholen konnte.

Faramir band ein kleines Stück Seil mit dem Ende, das er bereits vorbereitet hatte, an dem Pfeil fest.

Er atmete tief ein, als er glaubte, eine hellere Stimme hören zu können. Dann nahm er seine gesamte Konzentration zusammen. Faramir stieß sich mit aller Kraft ab, die er aufbringen konnte und schwang von der Wand weg. Es waren Sekunden, die er hatte, aber er konzentrierte sich auf die feuchte Luft direkt vor ihm. Er griff in Gedanken nach den Teilchen und gab ihnen einen heftigen Stoß.

„Hinfort!" zischte er leise auf elbisch, um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen.

Er sah, wie das Wasser von der Luft geteilt wurde, kurz bevor er durch den Wasserfall sprang.

Auf seine Schultern war noch immer von dem harten Wasser gefallen und einen Augenblick hatten sie geschmerzt. Doch das war nur allzu kurz gewesen.

Als Faramir den festen Boden unter seinen Füßen bemerkte, war er einen Augenblick selbst total erschrocken, dass er es geschafft hatte. Aber sofort schob er die Erstarrung von sich, sah sich um und versuchte, sich zu orientieren.

Sechs Männer und eine Frau standen in diesem Abschnitt der Höhle. Faramir hielt sich nicht lange auf. Er sprintete auf Zabor zu, die keine zehn Meter entfernt von ihm stand. Der Überraschungseffekt war dieses Mal auf seiner Seite. Die Männer sahen ihm noch überrumpelt zu, als er sein Schwert zog und es Zabor unter das Kinn hielt.

Ihre grünen Augen waren geweitet, sie starrte den Eindringling ungläubig an.

„Euer Spiel ist vorbei, Fürstin," zischte Faramir und legte die kalte Klinge an ihren Hals.

Die Fürstin hatte den Blick keine Sekunde von ihm gewendet, doch wurde der Ausdruck in ihren Augen nun anders. Überraschung wandelte sich in Freude, wandelte sich in Hohn. Ein kühles Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen.

„Welch Überraschung, Faramir, der Sohn Denethors. Anscheinend habe ich Euch unterschätzt, als ich meinen Plan geschmiedet hatte. Man sollte eben alle Eventualitäten einkalkulieren. Ich war schlampig, scheint es mir," doch ihrer Stimme konnte man entnehmen, dass sie keineswegs glaubte, dass sie verloren hatte.

„Befehlt den Männern, sich zu entwaffnen!" flüsterte Faramir.

Er wollte erst einmal nicht noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen. Sie sah ihn an, er konnte nichts aus ihrem Lächeln heraus lesen. Mit einer Handbewegung bedeutete sie ihnen Männern, die aus dem Norden Rohans stammen mussten, ihre Waffen nieder zu legen.

Faramirs Atem ging schnell. Das war schon fast zu einfach. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass die Zabor noch einen Trumpf im Ärmel hatte.

„Wo ist der König!" verlangte Faramir zu wissen und drückte die Klinge etwas fester an ihre Kehle.

„Euer verehrter König? Er wird Euch hinrichten lassen, darauf habt Ihr mein Wort. Er selbst wird Euer Henker sein," ihre Augen wurden so giftig, wie die einer Schlange.

Faramirs Herz fing an zu rasen. Er wusste, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte. Doch die Gestalt, die aus dem dunklen Schatten hinter ihm trat, konnte er nicht sehen. Den obersten der Dunedain konnte kein Auge erblicken, wenn er es nicht zuließ. Faramirs Atem ging schneller, als sich die Gestalt ohne sein Wissen näherte. Er suchte nach einer Antwort in Zabors Augen. Aber die waren so leer, dass sie nicht einmal spiegelten.

Er musste etwas tun! Er nahm die Zabor schroff am Arm und drehte sie unsanft herum, dass er bessere Kontrolle über sie hatte. In just diesem Moment durchzog ihn ein Schmerz, von seiner Schulter ausgehend. Er konnte sie nicht mehr halten und sowohl Waffe, als auch Gefangene entzogen sich seinem Griff.

Faramir sank auf die Knie.

„Unterschätze nie einen Waldläufer des Nordens," hörte er Aragorns ruhige Stimme nahe an seinem Ohr, bevor er in die Dunkelheit sank.


	11. Opferbereitschaft

Oh nein! Vor lauter Arbeit komme ich nicht zum Posten! Es ist echt furchtbar, ich freue mich schon wieder auf die Vorlesungen. Leider dauert es noch ein halbes Jahr bis dahin. Diesmal gelobe ich keine Besserung, denn das wird sowieso nichts. Aber kann wenigstens sagen, dass die Story bald ganz gepostet ist, fehlen nicht mehr viele Chapis. Hier schon mal die nächsten 2 als Trost. :(

An alle lieben Leser:

Danke, dass ihr noch da seid, auch wenn ich euch richtig vernachlässige.

An alle lieben Autoren, deren Storys ich nicht mehr reviewe:

Schreibt weiter ich werde schon irgendwann wieder Zeit zum Lesen haben anfeuert

Opferbereitschaft11

Faramir fiel wie ein nasser Sack zu Boden. Aragorn entließ ihn aus dem Griff, der jeden Mann aus der bewussten Welt riss und in das Land der Träume schickte. Er sah auf den Körper vor seinen Füßen. Der junge Mann lag da, ohne eine Regung. Seine roten Locken waren fast gänzlich trocken, nur seine Schultern waren etwas nass.

„Er war ein ebenbürtiger Gegner," stellte Aragorn fest und hob das lange Schwert auf, welches an Faramirs Seite lag.

„Er wird uns keine Schwierigkeiten mehr machen," die Stimme der Fürstin war kalt und gleichgültig. „Bring es zu Ende und dann werden wir nach diesem Elben suchen," befahl sie barsch und steckte sich eine schwarze Locke zurück, wo sie heraus gefallen war.

Ihre Schönheit war wahrlich nicht von der Hand zu weisen. Doch in ihrem Gebaren war Hochmut und Eitelkeit. Sie war ihrem Ziel so nahe, so unglaublich nahe.

Aragorn hob das Schwert, aber ließ es wieder sinken.

„Worauf wartest du?" die Fürstin war ungehalten anhand des Zögerns.

„Sagtet Ihr nicht, Ihr brauchtet ein Opfer? Wozu sein Leben verschwenden? Warum ihn nicht für unsere Zwecke benutzen?"

Ihre Augen verengten sich zu zwei schmalen Schlitzen und sie presste die Lippen aufeinander. Das Opfer, von dem sie gesprochen hatte, sollte ein ganz anderes sein. Ein weitaus bedeutenderes. Aber in einer Hinsicht hatte der König Recht.

„Er wäre ein machtvolles Opfer. Es wäre Verschwendung…" überlegte sie laut.

Es gab so vieles, das sie begehrte und nun, da sie im rechtmäßigen Besitz dieses Ortes war, konnte sie sich alle ihre Wünsche erfüllen. Ein tiefgründiges Lächeln. Alle ihre Wünsche. Wie lange hatte sie darauf gewartet? Wie viel hatte sie erdulden müssen, bis sie endlich in dieser Position war? Ihr Bruder, dieser Trottel, hatte sie immer davor zurück gehalten. Zu lange war er ihr Vormund gewesen.

Hexe! So hatte man sie beschimpft. Satansbraut! Sie hatte sich völlig in das Herrenhaus ihrer Familie zurückgezogen, da man sie in der Stadt nicht akzeptiert hatte. Fünf lange Jahre hatte sie in den Kellergewölben ausgeharrt und die dunklen Künste studiert. So weit im Norden war es nicht schwer gewesen, an die alten Schriftrollen heran zu kommen. Saruman selbst war ihr Fürsprecher gewesen und hatte sie mit allem versorgt, was sie brauchte. Schriften, Kräuter, magische Steine… Machtgier.

Aragorn, der hohe König selbst, würde sie so mächtig machen, wie es keine Menschenfrau in Mittelerde jemals gewesen war. Sie würde seine Kraft in sich aufnehmen, sie würde ihn von seinem Thron verdrängen. Doch sie musste warten. Noch war die Königin am Leben, noch war die Zeit nicht gekommen, Aragorn zu opfern.

Henneth Anun würde ihre dunkle Kraft verstärken, verdoppeln und verdreifachen. Die Magie an diesem Ort war schier enorm und stand zu ihrer Verfügung. So lange hatte sie nach einem Platz gesucht, der von dieser Beschaffenheit war. Die reinste Naturmagie floss durch diese Felswände und bündelte sich unten am verbotenen Teich. Sie lachte höhnisch. Der verbotene Teich. Nichts und niemand konnte ihr etwas verbieten.

Dann sah sie wieder auf Faramir herab. Dieser gutgläubige Narr. Wie hatte er es wagen können? Sie betastete ihren Hals, wo zuvor die kalte Klinge gewesen war. Wie hatte er es wagen können, sie zu bedrohen? Sie würde sich fürchterlich an ihm rächen. Sie würde ihn für ihre Zwecke benutzen.

Doch als sie auf das Fenster im Wasserfall sah, war klar, dass die Nacht vorüber war. Sie würde warten müssen, denn sie zog ihre gesamte Kraft aus der Macht der Nachtschatten und bei Tageslicht konnte sie nicht viel ausrichten.

„Sieh zu, dass er nicht entkommt. Heute Abend werde ich ihn seiner Strafe zuführen," befahl sie Aragorn und der König verneigte sich.

Oo

Legolas wurde unruhig. Der Morgen graute und er hatte seit einer Stunde nichts mehr von Faramir gehört oder gesehen. Der Plan musste schief gegangen sein. Er ließ seine Augen über den rötlichen Morgenhimmel gleiten und sah die schattigen Wolken in der Ferne. Ja, etwas war schief gegangen. Faramir war gefangen worden oder gar tot, der Farbe des Himmels nach.

Er sprach ein paar leise Worte zu den Valar, die sie baten Faramir gnädig zu sein, ob er nun tot oder am Leben war. Die Worte wurden vom Wind weiter getragen und zogen als Flüstern weit durch die Lande. Eine Brise nahm sie auf und wehte in Richtung Norden.

Gandalf stand auf den gewaltigen Steinstufen Meduselds und sah Richtung Süden. Sein weißes Gewand flatterte im Wind und wand sich ungestüm hin und her. Die Lüfte spielten mit seinem silbernen Haar und schwangen es in alle Richtungen.

Der Zauberer wollte sich gerade zurück in die Halle begeben, als der Wind gänzlich verebbte. Die weiten Felder unter der goldenen Halle standen still und die Ähren wiegten sich nicht mehr. Gandalf drehte sich wieder um und sah, wie von weitem ein Lüftchen heran kam. Man konnte es sehen, da es wie eine Welle über das ruhende Gras fegte. Gandalf spürte die Macht darin und als es ankam, war es, als hörte er ganz leise und sacht, elbische Worte.

Er verstand sie nicht, doch er wusste, dass dies ein Omen war. Er würde gebraucht werden. Bald. Sehr bald. Ein Vogel hatte ihm berichtet, dass vor drei Tagen ein Reiter die weiße Stadt verlassen hatte. Eomer würde zurückkehren.

Gandalf spürte den Drang, von hier fort zu gehen. Es zog ihn nach Minas Tirith.

Aber er wusste, dass er nicht gehen durfte. Er spürte es in der Nacht. Er hörte es im Wind. Er sah es in Eowyns Augen…

Oo

„Ihr seid sehr nachdenklich, weißer Zauberer," sprach Eowyn sanft zu ihm, als er wieder die goldene Halle betrat.

Sie lag auf einer gepolsterten Bank, am Feuer in der Mitte der Halle. Ihr Bauch war gewölbt und bald würde die Zeit ihrer Niederkunft sein. Sie zog die Decke enger über ihre Schultern, als sie fröstelte.

Gandalf sagte nichts, aber legte die helle Hand auf ihren Bauch. Er konnte das Leben spüren, das sich in ihr regte. Ein warmes Gefühl durchzog ihn. Er spürte etwas, das er einst vor 35 Jahren bei Findulias gespürt hatte. Damals, als sie mit Faramir schwanger gewesen war. Es erwärmte sein uraltes Herz und entlockte ihm ein Lächeln.

Eowyn beobachtete ihn und auch sie musste lächeln.

„Ihr freut Euch bereits auf das Kind," stellte sie fest.

Der alte Zauberer nickte und seine langen Haare wippten mit.

„Oh, aber ja. Ein neues Leben, ein Beweis für den Bund von Rohan und Gondor. Ein Beweis der Liebe zwischen den beiden Ländern," die Stimme und die Augen des Zauberers verrieten seine Freude und sahen Eowyn unter den weißen Strähnen an. „Und gesegnet mit dem Geschenk der Touel'afar."

„Ich weiß. Ich kann es fühlen. Es ist, als spräche das Kind bereits jetzt zu mir."

Noch einmal berührte Gandalf Eowyns Bauch. Das Kind bewegte sich und versetzte der Mutter einen Tritt. Sie zuckte zusammen.

„Es wird stark sein," sagte sie lachend, als sie versuchte, sich zu entspannend.

„Und störrisch, wie seine Mutter," grinste Gandalf.

„Ihr schmeichelt mir," entgegnete sie in einem Tonfall, den sie von den Burgfräulein aus Gondor gelernt hatte.


	12. Magisches Treiben

Magisches Treiben

Legolas hatte den ganzen Tag auf der Lauer gelegen und den Eingang beobachtet. Man hatte den Pfeil entdeckt und ihn mittels eines langen Stabes heraus geschlagen. Die Männer hatten alle Mühe gehabt, bis der Pfeil nachgegeben hatte, doch sie hatten es geschafft. Nun waren sie wachsamer, als am Tag zuvor.

In den späten Nachmittagsstunden hatte Aragorn die Umgebung abgesucht und Legolas war gezwungen gewesen, sich vorerst ein anderes Versteck zu suchen. Doch seit die Nacht herein gebrochen war, hatte niemand mehr die Wälder durchstreift. Stattdessen waren immer mehr Wachen zum Teich gezogen worden und dort starrten sie nun in die Finsternis, suchten die hohen Klippen nach ihm ab. Sie hatten etwas vor und Legolas wusste noch nicht, was.

Doch sie konnten ihn nicht entdecken. Durch Galadriels Mantel war er für sie unsichtbar und konnte beobachten, ohne selbst beobachtet zu werden.

Dann wurden Fackeln heraus getragen und die Fackelträger stellten sich in zwei Reihen auf, vom Ausgang aus der Höhle bis hinab zum verbotenen Teich. Legolas blieb fast das Herz stehen, als Aragorn heraus trat. Würde er nun getötet werden? Das bedeutete, dass Arwen Undomiels Leben verloschen war und der Hauch der Valar sie endgültig verlassen hatte. Legolas betete, dass dem nicht so war. Er nahm einen Pfeil auf den Bogen und suchte nach dem Elbenseil, das noch immer hinab hing.

Wenn es nun an der Zeit war, würde er so viele Männer erschießen, wie seine Pfeile ausreichten und sich danach hinab in den Abgrund schwingen, um zu versuchen, den Rest im Nahkampf zu besiegen. Unter allen Umständen würde er Aragorn beistehen. Er würde immer mit seinem Freund sein, sei es im Kampf oder auch im Tode.

Aber dann legte sich die Aufregung und doch war er besorgt. Zwei Männer brachten Faramir herbei, der sich angestrengt wehrte. Legolas atmete auf, als er ihn am Leben sah.

Aber was dort unten vorging, konnte er nicht deuten. Sie führten Faramir kurz vor den Teich, er konnte ihn schon fast nicht mehr sehen. Dann kam die Zabor heraus und schritt zwischen den Fackelträgern entlang. Aragorn verbeugte sich, als sie an ihm vorbei schritt.

Sie beachtete den König nicht. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt Faramir. Legolas konzentrierte sich, als er sich auf die Stimmen unter ihm besann.

Zabor strich Faramir über die linke, dann über die rechte Wange. Ihre Augen leuchteten.

„Faramir, Denethors Sohn," ihre Stimme war verführerisch und einnehmend. „Gib dich mir hin. Gehorche meiner Stimme und befreie dich von den Zweifeln," raunte sie, als sie über seine Wangen strich.

Faramir wollte sich wehren, entkam aber nicht aus dem festen Griff der beiden Männer. Stattdessen spukte er sie an.

Sie zuckte zusammen. Doch kein Zorn war in ihren Augen. Sie wischte sich mit den Fingern die Spucke aus dem Gesicht und lächelte zufrieden darüber. Dann brachte ihr ein Mann in dunkelblauer Robe ein Tablett. Sie nahm etwas roten Staub aus einer kleinen Holzschale und vermischte ihn mit der Spucke auf ihrer Hand. Dann malte sie Faramir einen Strich damit ins Gesicht, vom Haaransatz bis hinunter zum Kinn.

„Im Denken," sagte sie, als sie oben anfing, „und im Handeln, gehorche mir."

Faramirs Gesicht wurde ausdruckslos und bleich. Legolas fühlte das Dunkel in Zabors Wirken. Ein düsterer Schleier schien sich über Faramir zu legen.

Dann rief sie die Himmelsrichtungen an.

„Ihr Mächte der Winde! Ihr Hüter der Allwissenheit! Helft mir bei meinem magischen Treiben! Oh, Wind des Ostens, kalt und Unheil bringend. Gewähre mir Zugang zu deinen dunklen Künsten. Gewähre mir deine Huld! Oh, Wind des Südens, heiß und verdorrend. Gewähre mir Kraft! Gewähre mir deine Huld! Oh, Wind des Westens, salzig und lebendig. Gewähre mir deine Unerschütterlichkeit! Gewähre mir deine Huld! Oh, starker Wind des Nordens, mächtig und unbarmherzig. Erfülle mich mit deiner Gesinnung! Gewähre mit deine Huld!"

Sie nahm eine Schale dunkler Flüssigkeit von dem Tablett und begoss Faramir drei Mal.

„Nehmt mein Opfer an… das ich euch bereite… nehmt diesen jungen Mann, als Zeichen meiner Verehrung."

Die zähe Flüssigkeit floss in Faramirs Haar und verklebte es. Dann nahm die Fürstin die Arme hoch und streckte sie gen Himmel.

„Oh, meine Ahnen, alt und weise! Euch zu Ehren bringe ich dieses Opfer dar und erbete dafür von Euch… die Gabe der Hellsichtigkeit, die diesem Mann inne wohnt."

Legolas wusste nun, was hier vor sich ging. Nicht Aragorn war es, der hier getötet werden sollte, sondern Faramir. Ein Bann lag auf dem jungen Mann, so dass er sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte.

Legolas Gedanken fingen an zu rasen, suchten nach einer Lösung.

Die Fürstin verschwand aus seinem Blickfeld und näherte sich dem Teich. Nun wurde auch Faramir dort hin geführt und Legolas konnte nicht mehr sehen, was vor sich ging. Er sprang auf und sprintete hinfort, umrundete die Klippen. Auf der anderen Seite angekommen, näherte er sich so weit es ging der Klippe. Zu seiner rechten war der rauschende Bach, zu seiner Linken die scharfen Felsen.

Legolas war kaum noch zwei Meter von der Klippe weg. Er verhakte seinen Bogen mit Sehne und Holz an einem kleinen scharfen Vorsprung im Fels, testete die Konstruktion. Sie hielt. Dann setzte er einen Fuß ins Wasser. Der Strom war stark, aber so lange er sich an seinem Bogen fest hielt, konnte ihm nichts passieren.

Vorsichtig legte er die letzten Meter zurück und passte auf, dass er nicht ausrutschte.

Zu seinem Erschrecken war es bereits zu spät. Faramir saß aufrecht im Wasser und während die Fürstin sein Haupt mit einigen glitzernden Tropfen bespritzte, ließ sie ihn hinab ins Wasser gleiten. Weiter und weiter und schließlich tauchte Faramirs Kopf unter. Legolas konnte das Blau seiner Augen noch sehen, bevor die Spiegelungen des Wassers ihm die Sicht darauf nahmen.

Die Zabor lächelte und schien sehr zufrieden. Sie ließ Faramir los und dieser blieb unter Wasser liegen. Dann legte sie einen flachen glatten Stein ans Ufer des Teiches und stand auf. Sie stimmte einen gräulich murmelnden Gesang an und die Schatten um sie herum schienen einen Moment lang größer zu werden.

Legolas sah hilflos zu. Er hatte keine Möglichkeit einzugreifen. Faramir tauchte nicht auf, auch wenn er nur ein paar Zentimeter unter dem Wasser lag. Die Minuten zogen sich hin und das Lied der Fürstin erstickte sich selbst. Mit einem Nicken verließ sie den Teich und zog sich wieder in die Höhle zurück. Aragorn blieb noch eine Weile am Ufer stehen, bis er ganz allein war. Dann kniete er sich ans Wasser hin und sah hinein. Legolas konnte nicht sehen, ob er noch etwas tat, denn er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm.

Dann wandte er die Augen ab. Sein Gesicht voller Bedauern und Trauer. Faramirs Tod war unnötig gewesen. Wenn er selbst gegangen wäre, wäre alles vielleicht nicht so weit gekommen. Er zog sich aus dem Strom des Wassers heraus und prüfte seinen Bogen. Dann betrachtete er sich den Abendhimmel. Er fand wonach er suchte. Ein heller Stern am Himmel, der immer geglitzert hatte und hell leuchtete. Heute Nacht gab er nur ein schwaches Licht ab, als verlöre er alle Kraft.

„Arwen," flüsterte der Elb.

Die Zeit wurde knapp und er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Aber er musste etwas tun. Die Zeit lief ihm davon.

Oo

Legolas hatte bis hin in die späten Vormittagsstunden nachgedacht und war auf keinen Nenner gekommen. Sein Seil hatte er inzwischen wieder eingeholt, was natürlich aufgefallen war.

Am Mittag dann hatte er sich etwas zur Ruhe gelegt und als er am Nachmittag erwachte, konnte er leichte Erschütterungen in der Erde wahrnehmen. Sofort hatte er sich auf den Weg gemacht und nach einer Stunde schnellen Laufes hatte er von einem Hügel aus in der Ferne die vielen Menschen ausmachen können.

Boromir war gekommen. Legolas Herz machte einen Freudensprung. Auch wenn er jetzt noch nicht darüber nachdenken wollte, wie sie Aragorn befreien konnten, so war er dennoch froh, nicht mehr allein dem Gegner gegenüber zu stehen…

Faramir. Der Gedanke kam ihm im Lauf. Er musste Boromir von seinem Bruder erzählen.


	13. Magisches Treiben 2

Celebne: tja, der arme Faramir, was? naja, gibt ja noch viele andere hübsche Kerle in HdR evilgrin nein, musst einfach weiter lesen, dann wirst schon sehn, was passiert ist. Die Story ist auch bald fertig, noch 3 chapis, dann ist sie gepostet. danke für dein liebes Rev!

Magisches Treiben PartZwei

Boromir ritt an der Spitze des Heeres und gab ein schnelles Tempo vor. Er und ein Waldläufer waren vor geritten. Auf dem Weg hatten sie Anborn im Lager angetroffen und was er zu berichten hatte, war höchst beunruhigend gewesen.

Boromir selbst hatte sich die Leichen seiner eigenen Männer angesehen, die Anborn gerade beerdigen wollte. Saubere Schnitte, gut gezielte Stöße unter die Schwachstellen der Rüstungen und im Bereich der Kehlen. Der Hauptmann behielt für sich, dass es eine gefährliche Waffe gewesen sein musste, die so sauber schnitt. Doch Anborn war kein Narr und vermutete bereits selbst, dass die wunden durch Anduril entstanden waren. Sie waren schnell geritten, ohne Rast und befanden sich unweit von Henneth Anun.

Er nahm die Bewegung kaum wahr, bevor jemand von einem Baum herab sprang. Er zog sofort sein Schwert und der Waldläufer an seiner Seite ebenfalls.

„Grüße dich, Boromir aus Gondor!"

„Legolas! Welch ein Glück, dich anzutreffen!" rief Boromir und stieg vom Pferd ab, um den Elben zu umarmen.

Als sie sich wieder trennten, lächelte Boromir.

„Du kannst dir sicher vorstellen, dass ich nicht schlecht gestaunt habe, als Anborn mir erzählte, dass du in der Gegend seiest. Ich bin froh, dass du Faramir zur Seite gestanden hast. Jetzt sag schon, steht das Schicksal zu unseren Gunsten?"

„Nein, oh Freund. Eine schlechte Nachricht muss ich dir überbringen…"

Boromirs Herz rutschte bereits jetzt in die Hose und er spürte, wie seine Brust enger wurde.

„Was ist geschehen?" fragte er leise.

Legolas erzählte dem Stadthalter und Heermeister was sich ereignet hatte. Boromirs Beine wurden weich als er von den Geschehnissen der Nacht berichtet bekam.

„Du meinst, sie hat ihn ertränkt?" fragte er ungläubig.

Legolas nickte betroffen und packte Boromirs Unterarm, ein Zeichen, dass er ihn stützen würde.

„Sie hat ihn in den Teich gebettet und er ist nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Den ganzen Morgen habe ich ihn beobachtet, doch er liegt noch immer reglos im Wasser. Ich fürchte, Aragorn wird das gleiche Schicksal drohen, wenn wir nicht einen Ausweg finden."

Boromir musste ein paar Tränen wegblinzeln, die ihn unwillkürlich übermannten. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Faramir," flüsterte er. „Ich hätte nicht zulassen dürfen, dass er geht. Jetzt habe ich meinen einzigen Bruder verloren. Und verliere vielleicht auch noch meinen König…"

„Wir dürfen die Hoffnung nicht sinken lassen, Boromir! Aragorn ist keineswegs verloren. Wir müssen einen Weg finden, sonst wird Faramirs Tod umsonst gewesen sein."

Boromir versuchte, sich zusammen zu reißen. Der Verlust drohte ihn nieder zu reißen und sein Herz schrie auf, bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er Faramir vielleicht bald tot aus den kalten Wassern des verbotenen Teiches fischen würde. Aber Legolas hatte Recht. Die Zeit der Trauer würde kommen. Doch im Moment mussten sie sich darauf konzentrieren, den König zu retten.

„Henneth Anun wird nicht leicht einzunehmen sein. Der Vordereingang ist schmal und kann leicht bewacht werden. Wir werden es nicht leicht haben, hinein zu gelangen," sagte er und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. „Faramir ist es von uns beiden, der sich in diesem Gebiet auskennt. Er hat hier lange die Grenzen bewacht und gekämpft."

Legolas nickte.

„Aber nun, da du da bist, bin ich sicher, wir können sie überwältigen. Ich werde sie ablenken, damit ihr den Eingang stürmen könnt. Ich werde die Zabor so lange von Aragorn fern halten, bis ihr kommt, das schwöre ich."

Boromir wusste nicht, wie Legolas das tun wollte, aber sie mussten es versuchen.

„Legolas…" setzte Boromir noch einmal an. „Wir müssen uns beeilen. Bald wird es keinen Grund mehr geben, Aragorn am Leben zu halten. Arwen ist dem Tode nahe. Wir haben keine Wahl. Wir müssen unseren Schlag jetzt führen, so lange sie noch lebt."

Legolas musste schwer schlucken, als er das hörte. Er sah zum Himmel, wo sich bereits die ersten Sterne zeigten. Der Abendstern aber war noch nicht aufgegangen…

Wenig später ging die Sonne unter. Boromir und Legolas hatten mehr als die Hälfte der Soldaten zurück gelassen, damit sie kein Aufsehen erregten. Sie postierten Männer vom Eingang bis zu den Klippen, wo Legolas sich auf die Lauer gelegt hatte. So konnten sie ihren Angriff innerhalb von Sekunden aufeinander abstimmen. Der Elb beobachtete die Wachen unten am Wasserfall, die heute Nacht sehr vorsichtig waren. Etwas ging da unten vor sich, Legolas konnte die Nervosität der Menschen spüren. Und als er hinauf zum Himmel sah, wo kaum noch sichtbar der kleine Stern strahlte, kamen sie heraus.

Es war die gleiche Prozedur, wie am Vorabend. Zuerst die Fackelträger, sie stellten sich in zwei Reihen auf. Dann kam Aragorn heraus, flankiert von zwei Wachen, doch er wehrte sich nicht, wie Faramir zuvor. Er stand still und wartete, wartete auf die Fürstin. Und sie kam. In ihrem lila Gewand wandelte sie über die Steinstufen und blieb vor Aragorn stehen.

„Aragorn, Isildurs Erbe," ihre Stimme war verführerisch und einnehmend. „Gib dich mir hin. Gehorche meiner Stimme und befreie dich von den Zweifeln," raunte sie, als sie über seine Wangen strich.

Aragorn schloss genießend die Augen und nickte.

„Ja, das tue ich," seufzte er hingebungsvoll.

Sie nahm von dem roten Staub und machte dem König einen Strich vom Ansatz des Haares bis zu seinem stoppeligen Kinn.

Dann rief sie wieder die Himmelsrichtungen an.

„Ihr Mächte der Winde! Ihr Hüter der Allwissenheit! Helft mir bei meinem magischen Treiben! Oh, Wind des Ostens, kalt und Unheil bringend. Gewähre mir Zugang zu deinen dunklen Künsten. Gewähre mir deine Huld! Oh, Wind des Südens, heiß und verdorrend. Gewähre mir Kraft! Gewähre mir deine Huld! Oh, Wind des Westens, salzig und lebendig. Gewähre mir deine Unerschütterlichkeit! Gewähre mir deine Huld! Oh, starker Wind des Nordens, mächtig und unbarmherzig. Erfülle mich mit deiner Gesinnung! Gewähre mit deine Huld!"

Sie nahm eine Schale dunkler Flüssigkeit von dem Tablett und begoss Aragorn drei Mal.

„Nehmt mein Opfer an… das ich euch bereite… nehmt den König, mein bisher größter Tribut, als Zeichen meiner Verehrung."

Ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast vor Erregung und Ungeduld, die Fürstin schrie in den Himmel, wo sich ein Unwetter zusammen zog. Wind kam auf und Legolas konnte darin riechen, dass es ein übler war.

„Oh, meine Ahnen, alt und weise! Euch zu Ehren bringe ich dieses Opfer dar und erbete dafür von Euch… die Macht der alten Könige, die diesem Mann inne wohnt."

Sie führte Aragorn nun an den Teich. Legolas stand am Wasserfall und beobachtete die Szene weiter. Er prüfte das Seil, welches er an einen Felsen gebunden hatte. Die Wachen waren aufmerksam und suchten den Himmel ab. Doch den Elben konnte niemand erblicken, wie er sich dort fertig machte, seine Kräfte für den bevorstehenden Kampf sammelte. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass Faramirs Schicksal auch Aragorn ereilen würde. Er würde lieber sein Leben geben, als dies zu zulassen.

Die Fürstin ließ Aragorn sich ins Wasser setzen, die Beine des Königs tauchten in das eisige Nass, die Spitze Andurils berührte die Oberfläche. Ein kleiner Stein fiel ins Wasser, scheinbar zufällig berührt und gab ein plumpsendes Geräusch von sich.

Legolas sah, dass Aragorn sich neben dem toten Faramir nieder ließ und nun im Wasser saß.

Die Fürstin fing an, sein Haupt mit Wasser zu bespritzen.

„Die altehrwürdige Macht und alles was mit ihr verbunden ist, möge in mich übergehen. Mag ich nicht von Geburt an von königlichem Blute sein, so verleibe ich es mir nun ein. Aragorn, Isildurs Erbe wird sein Leben geben, sich meiner unterordnen."

Sie legte ihre Hand auf Aragorns Brust, seine Blauen Augen starrten leer, als sie ihn sanft nach unten drückte.

Aber kurz bevor sein Oberkörper Übergewicht bekam und sich endgültig in das Wasser hinab ließ, versteifte sich der Körper des Königs.

Zabor zog die Augenbrauen in Überraschung zusammen. Sie drückte fester, aber die Brust des Königs gab nicht nach. Erschrocken starrte sie in das edle Antlitz Aragorns. Seine Augen erfassten sie.

Die Fürstin erstarrte. Diese blauen weisen Augen sahen sie mit dem gleichen Ausdruck an, mit dem er vorher ins Nichts gestarrt hatte, doch als sie tiefer in sie hinein sah, entdeckte sie, dass diese Augen keineswegs so leer waren, wie sie schienen.

Aragorn ergriff ihre Hand, genau in diesem Moment sprang Legolas von den Klippen herab, sich fest an sein Seil haltend.

Chaos brach augenblicklich aus. Keine der Wachen wusste genau, was vor sich ging. Doch die dunkel gekleideten Fackelträger reagierten schneller. Sie zogen edle Dolche und Schwerter unter ihren langen Roben hervor und teilten sich auf. Ein paar liefen auf Legolas zu, der genug Schwung bekommen hatte, um nicht direkt unter dem Wasserfall zu landen, die anderen wandten sich Aragorn zu.

Der König hatte ihr Handgelenk schmerzhaft fest umfass und drückte so hart zu, dass sie unter ihm nachgab und auf die Knie sank.

„Was!" entrann es ihr verblüfft, aber sofort schrie sie auf vor Schmerz.

Aragorn sah zum Eingang, wo Legolas zwei Wachen zum Fall brachte und einer weiteren die Kehle aufschnitt. Danach hatte er eine Sekunde Zeit, Aragorn mit einem Blick seine eigene Überraschung über dessen Zustand Kund zu tun.

Doch der König wusste, dass er sich nicht länger aufhalten durfte.

„Wie konntet Ihr es wagen, Fürstin Zabor, Euren Bann auf mich zu legen?" seine Stimme war beherrschend und gebieterisch, seine Augen funkelten wie blaues Feuer.

Die Wachen, welche ihrer Herrin zur Hilfe eilen wollten, stoppten, da sie sie nicht gefährden wollten.

„Wie könnt Ihr es wagen, meinem Bann zu trotzen?" schrie sie erzürnt und außer sich.

Plötzlich stand sie auf, obwohl Aragorns Griff ihr keinen Millimeter nachgab. Er saugte schnell die Luft ein, als er spürte, wie ihr dünnes Handgelenk brach, als sie sich erhob, anscheinend ohne Schmerz.

„Was kümmert mich ein gebrochenes Handgelenk, wenn ich die heilenden Kräfte eines Königs haben werde?" kreischte sie und als wollte der Himmel ihre furchtbaren Worte untermalen, brach ein Blitz herab, bemalte die dunklen Wolken mit einer Ader aus purer Energie.

Ihre Augen blitzten gefährlich und heiß, wie der Blitz auf.

„Es ist zu spät, König Elessar! Ich habe bereits gewonnen, auch wenn es Euch noch nicht klar ist," geifte sie und der Wahn sprach aus ihren Augen. „Euer Weib ist tot, tot für alle Ewigkeit, die die Valar ihr gewährt hätten!"

Aragorn spürte den Klos in seinem Hals und wie seine Beine langsam nachgaben, als er über ihre Worte nachdachte.

Arwen!

Arwen!

Seine Frau! Sie war tot!

Die Brust schnürte sich ihm zu. Von irgendwo her konnte er Kampfgetöse hören, das von scharfen Waffen und schwerer Rüstung. Doch es kümmerte ihn nicht mehr. Er sah in diese kalten Augen vor sich, die nun einen gelben Schimmer hatten. Ihre Pupillen schienen sich unnatürlich zu verformen und wurden zu länglichen Schlitzen, wie sie eine Schlange hat.

Der König fiel zurück und landete im Wasser.

Legolas drehte sich mit Schwung um, erwischte einen weiteren Gegner mit einem seiner Dolche. Ein paar Waldläufer auf der Klippe versuchten, ihm Denkung zu geben, so gut es ging, ohne ihn zu gefährden.

Er hörte den Schrei des Königs.

„Arwen!" rief er und es ging dem Elben durch Mark und Bein.

Mit einem festen Tritt schickte er seinen Gegner weit von sich und sah hinauf zum Himmel. Schnell suchte er ihn ab, Stern um Stern…

Dort! Für die Augen eines Menschen zu dunkel und klein, kaum noch zu erkennen, dort war der Abendstern. Er war winzig, doch er war da! Wenn Aragorn nun verzagte…

„Aragorn! Arwen lebt noch! Es ist nicht zu spät!" schrie er auf elbisch durch das Kampfgetöse und wurde von einer weiteren Wache angegriffen. „Aragorn!"

Aus den Augenwinkeln erkannte er, dass der König bereits unter Wasser war. Sein Herz setzte einen Augenblick lang aus.

Aragorn hatte Legolas Stimme nicht gehört. Das Wasser ließ ihn in eine Welt von Ruhe und Kälte gleiten. Das Wasser des Teiches war geradezu eisig kalt und es stach wie tausend Nadeln, als er den Kopf unter tauchte. Die Fürstin hielt ihn fest und auch wenn er sich wehrte, schienen seine Gliedmaßen nicht koordiniert zu sein und schlugen unkontrolliert um sich. Panik! PANIK! Sie stieg in ihm auf und brachte sein Herz zum rasen. Doch je mehr er sich versuchte, zu wehren, desto orientierungsloser wurde er.

Arwen!

Das war der einzige Gedanke, der in diesem Augenblick durch seinen Kopf schoss. Er wollte auf die Beine kommen, wollte kämpfen, doch nicht um sein Überleben willen. Nein, er wollte sich rächen! Er wollte seine Frau rächen. Seine Gedanken schwirrten, er war durcheinander, geschockt und nicht im Stande, irgendwo Halt zu finden.

Weiße Punkte begannen vor seinen Augen zu tanzen, als er spürte, wie die Kraft aus seinen Gliedern wich und sich Taubheit breit machte.

Durch die glitzernde Wasseroberfläche konnte er ihr Gesicht sehen. Zwei gelbliche Augen, die sich in seinen Kopf bohrten und ihn lähmten.

Das war das Ende. Die Zeit seiner Regentschaft war allzu kurz gewesen. Da wäre noch so viel gewesen, dass der Regelung bedurft hätte. Gesetze, die anstehende Ernte, die Geburt von Faramirs Kind… eigene Kinder. Seine Linie würde aussterben… Doch es war ihm egal. Wenn er nicht mit Arwen leben konnte, so wollte er überhaupt kein Leben. Die Welt würde weiter bestehen auch ohne ihn.

Sein Blick verschwamm, er ging bereits in die andere Welt über. Er sah sie, seinen allergrößten Schatz, alles was er jemals begehrt hatte, alles was er brauchte.

Sie war so schön und glänzend, ihre Haut so weich, wie Seide und ihre Lippen rot und verführerisch, wie die Früchte des Sommers. Sie erwartete ihn mit offenen Armen und wahrlich… so hatte er sich das Paradies vorgestellt. Er ließ sich tröstend von ihr umfangen und ergab sich in ihre Umarmung. Ihre Worte waren glockenklar und von elbischem Laut.

„Verzage nicht, Estel," flüsterte sie ihm verheißungsvoll. „Du bist keineswegs verloren, noch bin ich es."

„Wie kann ich verloren sein, wenn es mir vergönnt ist, die Ewigkeit mit dir zu verbringen," antwortete er in ebensolcher Sprache.


	14. Das Biest

Das Biest

„Verzage nicht, Estel," flüsterte sie ihm verheißungsvoll. „Du bist keineswegs verloren, noch bin ich es."

„Wie kann ich verloren sein, wenn es mir vergönnt ist, die Ewigkeit mit dir zu verbringen," antwortete er in ebensolcher Sprache.

Sie lächelte ihn an und schob ihn etwas von sich.

„Diese Ewigkeit hat noch nicht begonnen, Elessar…"

Aragorn verstand nicht. Alles war so schön und warm. Er fühlte sich geborgen und als wäre eine große Last von seinen Schultern genommen worden.

„Ich weiß, dass du hier bleiben willst, Estel, und auch wenn ein irdisches Leben hier nur einen Herzschlag dauert, so werde ich dir nicht folgen."

Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber nicht du bist es, die mir folgen muss. Du bist mir voraus gegangen," brachte er heraus.

Sie lächelte sanft und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Deine Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen… und meine ebenso wenig. Ich spürte die Liebe in dir und halte an ihr fest, so lange auch nur der kleinste Funken an ihr besteht."

„Du lebst!" es war eine schockierende Erkenntnis.

Aber Aragorn wurde sich nun bewusst, dass dies hier nur eine Vision war und nicht der Tod selbst. Wie damals, als sie ihm den Weg gezeigt hatte, war sie nun gekommen, um ihn zu vergewissern, dass das Leben weiter ging. Alles konnte noch gut werden. Alle Bilder von zuvor fluteten plötzlich noch einmal Aragorns Vorstellung. Gesetzesbeschlüsse, Freunde, die Ernte, die Geburt von Faramirs Kind… sein eigenes Kind!

Und Aragorn spürte ein letztes Aufwallen des Lebens, das in ihm steckte. Er fühlte sich stark genug!

Arwen reichte ihm beide Hände zum Aufstehen und er griff zu. Doch die zarten Finger waren nicht wirklich, was er erwartet hatte. Sie fühlten sich rau und gar nicht nach Frauenhänden an. Dennoch lächelte sie ihn an und mit einem Ruck zog sie ihn hoch.

Aragorn wurde aus dem Wasser und auf die Beine gezogen. Bevor er noch irgendeinen Gedanken faste, atmete er tief ein und füllte seine Lungen mit lange entbehrtem Sauerstoff. Sofort spürte er, wie sein Blutdruck wieder hoch kam und das Leben wieder begann durch seine Adern zu fließen. Er wurde gestützt, da er sonst wieder hingefallen wäre.

„Danke," brachte er heraus und sah sich seinen Retter an.

Das erste, was ihm auffiel, war dieses unglaubliche Rot und die grauen Augen – Faramir stand vor ihm, genauso außer Atem wie er selbst. Er musste die Fürstin von ihm weg gestoßen haben.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Aragorn ungläubig und als nächstes entdeckte er die Fürstin, wie sie sich Wasser spritzend wieder hoch zerrte.

Sie sah die beiden Männer giftig an und Aragorn konnte sagen, dass ihn dieser Blick an das Geschöpf Gollum erinnerte.

„Nein! Das ist nicht möglich! Ich lasse mir nicht meinen ganzen Plan von einem Zauberer verderben!" schrie sie hysterisch und griff nach einer kleinen Holzschachtel, die ihr Assistent hatte fallen lassen, als Legolas ihm die Kehle durchgeschnitten hatte.

„Es ist vorbei, Fürstin. Ihr habt verloren," rief Aragorn und bäumte sich auf. „Wenn Ihr Euch ergebt, so schwöre ich, dass ich gerecht über Euch urteilen werde."

„Was gibt es da zu urteilen," schrie sie wild. „Ich bin des Todes, egal wie Ihr es wendet! Aber ich werde nicht allein gehen, da könnt Ihr Euch sicher sein, König Elessar!"

Ihre langen krallenartigen Fingernägel schossen vor und grabschten nach Aragorns Gesicht, doch wurde sie von Faramir zurück gehalten.

Aragorn wusste, was er zu tun hatte. Anduril wurde aus der Scheide gezogen und blitzte hell und klar im aufziehenden Wind auf. Aragorns schwarzes Haar wehte wild hin und her, als er so bedrohlich und düster vor der Hexe stand, die sich versuchte aus dem Griff des Waldläufers zu befreien.

Der König nahm sein Schwert hoch über seinen Kopf, zwei Fackelträger kamen heran gerannt, versuchten ihrer Herrin zu helfen, die sich kreischend und fluchend wand.

„Tu es, Aragorn! Schnell!" rief Faramir, der alle Mühe hatte, die Frau fest zu halten.

Diese war plötzlich still geworden und murmelte etwas vor sich hin, ihre Augen fingen an, zu leuchten.

Aragorn konnte geradezu spüren, wie seine Bewegungen einfrohren und sein Schwert hoch über seinem Kopf zum Stehen kam.

Zabors Anblick war unglaublich, grauenerregend und furchtbar. Ihre vorher so zarte Haut schuppte plötzlich und wurde grün. Ihre Nase ebnete sich in ihr restliches Gesicht ein und ihr Kinn wurde flach. Sie schien zu wachsen…

Faramir, der keine Ahnung hatte, was vor sich ging, fühlte die Veränderung unter seinen Fingern. Die Frau wurde glitschig und glatt. Und seltsame Muskeln regten sich unter seinen Fingern. Umso mehr er versuchte, sie fest zu halten, desto mehr schien sie ihm zu entgleiten. Plötzlich traf ihn etwas Hartes am Kinn und er musste los lassen, wurde zurück geschleudert.

Aragorns Augen weiteten sich vor Grauen, als er den zweiten Kopf aus dem Halse der Frau hervor schießen sah. Grün und giftig ragte er nun hinauf, wie auch der erste.

„Eine Hydra!" rief Legolas erschrocken und versuchte, seine Aufmerksamkeit von den Feinden los zu reißen.

Er konnte bereits Boromir Befehle schreien hören. Er war irgendwo in den Wirrungen der Höhle, doch kam er näher.

Legolas rannte los und bekam das Seil zu fassen, mit dem er sich zuvor herab gelassen hatte. Er packte es und rannte mit dessen Hilfe an den scharfen Klippen entlang. Es sah beinahe aus, als würde er der Schwerkraft trotzen. Er nahm so viel Geschwindigkeit auf, wie nur möglich und als er auf der Höhe von der Hydra war, stieß er sich fest von der Wand ab und schwang weit in den Teich hinein.

Der Tritt fühlte sich an, als ginge er auf feuchtes Moos, das sich sofort wieder aufstellte. So kam es Legolas jedenfalls vor. Das Seil riss ihn wieder zurück, gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor ein dritter Kopf hervor stieß und seine giftigen Zähne nach ihm ausklappte. Er sah, dass Aragorn noch immer erstarrt dort stand, seine Augen wach, doch sein Körper nicht unter der Kontrolle.

Legolas ließ los und fiel in das kalte Wasser.

„Du Scheußal denkst wohl, du könntest dir alles erlauben, was!" rief Faramir, der den Dolch eines toten Fackelträgers ergriffen hatte und sich dem Ungeheuer entgegenstellte, das nun bereits vier Köpfe hatte.

„Wasss denkssst du, wer du bissst, kleiner Wichhhhht?" zischelte das Ungetüm. „Wie kann es sssssein, dassss du einen Tag unter Wasssser überlebt hasssst?"

„Aragorn war Euch wohl nicht ganz so ergeben, wie Ihr es angenommen hattet," rief der Mann ihr zu und stürzte vor.

Faramir rammte den Dolch in die Kehle eines der Köpfe. Die Hydra kreischte auf und schwarzes Blut quoll hervor. Der getroffene Kopf zuckte wild hin und her, schlug und peitschte das Wasser. Faramir wurde zurück geschleudert und kam hart auf dem Wasser auf.

„Mein Kopffff!" schrie das Wesen erzürnt. „Was hassst du mit meinem Kopf gemachhhht?"

Einer der nun sieben Schlangenköpfe hing schlaff am riesigen Leib der Schlange herab.

Faramir konnte einfach nicht anders, als Grinsen. Er beobachtete, wie Legolas hinter der Schlange wieder auf die Beine kam.

„Verzeiht, werte Fürstin, aber ich denke, dass Eure Schönheit dadurch keinen Schaden genommen hat," sagte er herausfordernd und eine Sekunde später wurde er sich bewusst, dass er keine Waffe mehr hatte.

Ein Pfeilhagel schoss herab. Zwanzig Waldläufer standen an der Klippe und schossen Kopfüber, an Seilen gehalten, Pfeile auf das Ungetüm ab. Drei blieben stecken, da sie den schwierigen Weg unter die dicken Schuppen gefunden hatten, der Rest fiel wirkungslos ins Wasser.

Ein großer Kopf reckte sich und streckte sich, doch kam er nicht an die Soldaten heran.

Ein anderer drehte sich von Faramir weg, gerade rechtzeitig, um den Elben zu erblicken, der dabei war, den König vom Ufer fort zu tragen. Die Hydra kreischte auf.

„Nichhhht so schhhhnell, Elblein!"

Der Kopf schoss vor und zielte genau auf Legolas Kehle. Der Elbenprinz musste Aragorn fallen lassen, dessen Körper noch immer wie gelähmt war. Er duckte sich gekonnt unter den Giftzähnen weg und zog seine beiden Dolche heraus, machte eine Drehung und erwischte den langen Hals des Kopfes, der ihn gerade angegriffen hatte. Die gekreuzten Klingen trennten sich und das grüne Fleisch war durchtrennt.

Ein Schrei, eine Welle…

Legolas spürte das Gewicht in seinem Rücken, als es ihn nieder drückte. Bevor er jedoch das Gleichgewicht verlor, ließ es schon wieder von ihm ab.

Langsam drehte sich der Elb um, seine Pupillen weiteten sich bereits, sein Atem wurde schwer und die Muskeln müde. Ein neuerlicher Blitz flammte am Himmel auf und Legolas sah die gewaltigen Umrisse der Hydra. Einer ihrer Hälse hing schlaff herab, ein Kopf war abgetrennt und die langen Gift triefenden Zähne eines dritten waren rot vor Blut.


	15. Faramir von Eldeborough

Celebne: hey, schön, dass du noch dabei bist! das ist echt klasse! und das versprochene tragische Ende kommt auch bald. Habe gesehen, du hast eine neue Story angefangen. Aber ich werd erst anfangen, die zu lesen, wenn die alte fertig ist, sonst vernachlässigst du die zu arg. Noch zwei chapis, dann bin auch ich hier fertig. hoffe, dir gefällt das Ende.

Faramir von Eldeborough

In diesem Augenblick schossen Legolas tausende von Gedanken durch den Kopf, in dem einen Moment, als sich das Gift in seinen Adern verteilte. Aber keiner hätte sich seines Verstandes bemächtigen können, der bereits in Nebeln versank. Der letzte Elb in Mittelerde fiel hernieder in das kalte Wasser des verbotenen Teiches.

Faramir schrie auf, als nun Elb und König unter Wasser waren. Wieder fiel ein Hagel herab, diesmal in gefährlicher Nähe zu ihm selbst.

„Zielt auf die Köpfe," rief der oberste Waldläufer seinen Leuten kopfüber zu, doch es war nicht leicht, so zu zielen.

Nun begannen die wenigen Überreste der Wachen der Fürstin auf die Männer an den Klippen zu schießen. Einige Waldläufer wandten daher ihre Aufmerksamkeit den neuen Angreifern zu. Sieben Männer hingen bereits reglos an den Klippen herab, verwundet oder tot.

Faramir sah sich der schrecklichen Hydra ganz allein gegenüber. Er taumelte einen Schritt zurück, als sie sich ihm näherte.

„Du… du wirssst mich nicht aufhalten, kleiner Menschhh. Ich werde mein Gift in deine Venen pumpen, wie ich es auch bei deinem Elbenfreund gemacht habe. Du wirst dafür bezahlen, dass du dich eingemischhhhht hassst," zischelte sie und bäumte sich mit den verbleibenden fünf Köpfen über Faramir auf.

Dieser sah das Grauen, wie es drohte, ihn zu überschwemmen, wie es sich über ihm aufrichtete, eine riesige Welle.

„Du bist nicht Faramir, Denethors Sohn! Bevor ich dich also fresse, sag mir deinen Namen, Verlorener!"

Faramir kratzte seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und stellte sich gerade vor der Schlange auf. Wenn dies sein Ende war, so würde er aufrecht sterben.

„Mein Name ist Faramir. Faramir von Eldeborough," sagte er und erhob seine Hand…

Oo

Boromir stürmte genau in diesem Moment mit seinen Männern zum verbotenen Teich, als ein blendend helles Licht ihm die Sicht nahm. Die Nacht wurde zum Tage und alle Männer, einschließlich der Fackelträger wurden nieder gerissen.

Das Kreischen zog durch die Höhlen von Henneth Anun und ließ alles erschauern.

Als Boromir seine Augen wieder öffnete, wand sich ein riesiges Ungetüm im Wasser, welches er noch nie gesehen hatte.

Die Männer, die ihm gefolgt waren, waren auf die Knie gesunken, Augen und Ohren schützend. Doch er selbst war bei Sinnen und hellwach. Faramir, sein kleiner Bruder stand dort allein in Mitten des Sees.

„Faramir!" schrie er seinem Bruder entgegen, der knietief im Wasser stand, das sich bereits grün vom Blut der Hydra gefärbt hatte.

Sein kleiner Bruder schien noch immer besorgt und Boromir hielt im Rennen inne.

„Der König, Boromir!" schrie Faramir ihm zu und wies ans Ufer. „Du musst ihn da raus holen, sonst ertrinkt er!"

Boromir nickte und nahm die Beine in die Hand. Seine Männer schienen sich langsam wieder zu erholen und sahen sich verblüfft um. Der Krieger löste im Lauf seine Brustpanzerung. Wasser und Metall vertrugen sich nicht gut.

Er rannte in das Wasser hinein und spritzte es auf, seine Hände suchten im dunklen Wasser nach Aragorn. Er fand etwas und zog es hoch.

Ein blasses schmales Gesicht kam zum Vorschein. Legolas! Der Elb tat keinen Atemzug und seine Augen waren geschlossen, die Haut von Todeskälte ergriffen.

Boromir wusste, dass der König wichtiger war, doch konnte er den Elben nicht einfach wieder fallen lassen.

Da aber tauchte etwas anderes aus dem Wasser auf und spritzte den Truchsess nass. Aragorn jappste nach Luft und tat einen tiefen Atemzug, als er seinen Kopf über die Wasseroberfläche brachte. Sei es aus Panik oder aus Orientierungslosigkeit, aber der König sank zurück ins Wasser. Boromir griff nach dem Kragen Aragorns und zog ihn wieder hoch. Der Mann hustete und versuchte das bittere Wasser aus seinen Lungen zu bekommen.

„Das Licht," keuchte er rau. „Es hat mich geweckt!"

„Doch Legolas vermochte es nicht zu wecken," sagte Boromir, als er beide Männer ans Ufer zerrte.

Oo

Faramir wandte sich der Hydra nicht ab. Sie hatte sich zu einem großen Knäuel zusammen gezogen und wand sich immer weiter in sich selbst hinein. Sie war keineswegs tot, auch wenn er ihr einen schweren Schlag verpasst hatte.

Langsam kam er Schritt für Schritt näher, sein Atem gespannt, sein Puls rasend. Er hatte einen weiteren dieser Dolche gefunden und seine Augen suchten den gigantischen Körper des Biestes nach einer Stelle zum zustechen ab.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Boromir im Wasser suchte. Hektisch wühlte er mit seinen Armen in der verpesteten Flüssigkeit herum. Aber er durfte sich nicht ablenken lassen. Wenn er den einen Kopf fand, der der erste gewesen war, wäre es ihm vielleicht möglich, das Wesen zu töten.

Da hörte es aber auf, sich zu bewegen. Von einem Moment auf den anderen schlängelte es sich nicht mehr, sondern verharrte ganz ruhig im Wasser. Faramir sah den öligen grünen Leib mit Ekel und Verachtung an. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass es noch nicht zu Ende war. Etwas ging hier vor sich… eine Falle?

Er reichte mit dem Dolch hinaus und berührte die Haut der Hydra. Nichts geschah. Faramir schluckte. War es doch tot?

Er berührte die schleimige Haut mit der linken Hand, um ein Lebenszeichen zu erfühlen. Da wurde er von einer zarten blassen Hand gepackt, deren Finger sich schmerzhaft in ihm fest krallten. Der Arm ragte aus dem Gewühl von Schlangenwindungen heraus, unwirklich und nackt.

„Du denkst doch nicht, dass du mir so schnell entkommst, Faramir?" zischte die nun wieder menschliche Stimme.

Faramir verlor den Halt unter den Füßen und wurde mit gerissen.

„Nein!" schrie Boromir, als sein Bruder in den Windungen der Schlange verschwand.


	16. Mein

Mein

Er ließ Aragorn zu Boden, der noch immer keuchte und hustete, rannte dort hin, wo gerade noch Faramir gestanden hatte.

Faramir fand sich in einer unwirklichen Welt aus Luftblasen und Schlangenleibern wieder. Als er die Augen öffnete brannte das dreckige Wasser in seinen Augen. Aber vor sich sah er das schöne Gesicht der Fürstin, wie sie ihn grausam anlächelte. Ihr schwarzes Haar umwallte sie im Wasser, wie tausende von Tentakeln, die ihr Gesicht umspielten.

„Du wirst büßen," sagte sie durch das Wasser direkt in seinen Kopf hinein. „Ich werde dir dein Leben nehmen, Zauberer."

Sie beugte sich zu ihm vor und schloss ihre Augen, als sie zu einem Kuss ansetzte. Faramirs Glieder waren kalt und er hatte nicht mehr die Kraft, sich gegen die Fürstin zu wehren. Wenigstens würde Aragorn weiter leben.

Er schloss seinerseits die Augen und wartete. Er spürte ihre leblosen Lippen auf den seinen, als sie den Kuss schloss… Es schmeckte bitter.

Leblos.

Faramir öffnete die Augen und sah das Blut aus ihrem Munde. Die Augen der Fürstin waren geweitet und leer, sie starrte ins Nichts. Da sah Faramir, dass ihr Rücken durchbohrt war von einem mächtigen langen Schwert.

Als sie zurück in die Dunkelheit sank, auf den Grund des Teiches, rissen ihre verhakten Finger noch eine Locke aus seinem Haar heraus. Ihm war, als hätte sie noch etwas gesagt, als hätte sie ein Wort in seinem Kopf zurück gelassen.

"Mein."

Aber es konnte ebenso gut auch Einbildung gewesen sein. Etwas packte ihn an seinen Schultern und er wurde hoch gezogen.

Als er die kühle Luft auf seinen Wangen spürte, erlaubte er seinen Lungen einzuatmen.

„Faramir! Bist du in Ordnung?" fragte der König und hielt ihn fest.

Faramir hustete und sah auf. Über ihm stand Aragorn, Anduril war in seiner Hand und seine grauen Augen starrten besorgt auf ihn herab.

„Ja, mir geht es gut," brachte er hustend heraus und nickte.

Rasch wurde er von Aragorn auf die Beine gestellt und zusammen rannten sie ans Ufer, wo Boromir hilflos auf Legolas herab starrte. Der Elb regte sich nicht und war totenbleich. Faramir sank der Mut.

„Könnt Ihr ihm helfen, mein König?" fragte er mit bebender Stimme.

Doch Aragorn war schon auf dem Weg in die Höhle, wo er wusste, dass Athelas gelagert war. Es dauerte nicht lange, dass er wieder heraus kam, aber um Legolas stand es schlecht. Kein Lebenszeichen gab er von sich und der Hauch der Valar schwand bereits aus ihm.

„Ich brauche heißes Wasser," sagte Aragorn und sah Faramir an.

Der junge Mann nickte und wandte sich einer Pfütze zu, deren Wasser noch einigermaßen klar war. Dann konzentrierte er sich, hielt seine Hand darüber.

Zu Boromirs Erstaunen, stieg schon nach wenigen Sekunden warmer Wasserdampf aus der Pfütze empor und kurz darauf fing es sogar an zu kochen. Er sah seinen Bruder an.

„Das ist ja unglaublich," brachte er heraus, denn noch nie hatte er Faramir so etwas tun sehen.

Aragorn murmelte ein paar elbische Worte vor sich hin, die Legolas in der Zwischenwelt halten sollten. Er legte die Pflanze in das heiße Wasser und sofort wurde es von Gift und Schmutz gereinigt. Boromir sog die Luft ein, als er solche Wunder sah. Zwar wusste er, dass die Hände des Königs heilend waren, doch hatte er auch das noch nie selbst gesehen.

„Auf den Rücken mit ihm," befahl er und Boromir und Faramir kamen ihm sofort nach.

Streicher riss die feine Kleidung des Elben auf und entdeckte die Bissspuren. Sie waren beinahe so groß, wie die beiden Klingen des Elben und von gelblich grüner Farbe. Aragorn nahm etwas von dem Wasser und beträufelte Legolas Wunde. Die giftig grünen Ausläufe an deren Rändern schienen sich schon zurück zu ziehen.

Faramir lächelte erleichtert und sah zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her, verweilte zuletzt auf Aragorn, der nicht wirklich erleichtert aussah.

„Ich hoffe, er schafft es," flüsterte der König.

Das vertrieb das Lächeln von Faramirs Gesicht und er wusste, dass Legolas noch keineswegs über den Berg war. Boromir presste seine Lippen zu zwei schmalen Linien zusammen, als er hinab auf den Elben sah, den er nun selbst schon so viele Jahre kannte.

„Er muss es schaffen," sagte er bedrückt. „Sonst verliert Mittelerde einen seiner größten Schätze."

Oo

Das Chaos wurde nur langsam beseitigt. Vorsichtig war der verbliebene Schlangenkörper begutachtet worden. Die Soldaten hatten alle Mühe, ihn zu zerschneiden, damit er überhaupt zu transportieren war. Man schichtete das ganze Fleisch 500 Meter von Henneth Anun auf und errichtete einen Scheiterhaufen. Zwei Tage hatte man gebraucht, bis es vollendet war.

Faramir wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, als er eines der letzten stinkenden Fleischstücke auf den Haufen warf.

„Das war es also. Heute Abend können wir ein nettes Feuerchen machen," sagte Boromir, der zwei dicke Baumstämme darüber legte.

„Ja, das können wir."

Er sah hinauf in den Himmel und es war später Nachmittag.

„Wird Aragorn so lange noch hier bleiben oder macht er sich auf den Rückweg?"

„Die Sorge um Arwen macht ihn krank. Aber er scheint zu fühlen, dass es der Königin besser geht. Vor einer Stunde erst haben wir Botschaft aus der Stadt bekommen. Daher will er sich erst um Legolas kümmern," erklärte der ältere von beiden.

Faramir nickte. Hier würde es noch viel zu tun geben. Wunden mussten versorgt werden, die Überreste beseitigt werden… und sie mussten den verbotenen Teich reinigen. Das Wasser hatte angefangen zu faulen und es schien, als würde alles Wasser vom Wasserfall von dem Gestank infiziert werden. Als er sich die Verwüstung das erste Mal angesehen hatte, hätte er am liebsten geweint. Doch er würde alles wieder in Ordnung bringen. Er hatte die Kraft dazu und wenn nicht, so würde Gandalf ihm helfen.

„Ich freue mich schon sehr darauf, Gandalf wieder zu sehen," seufzte er.

Boromir nickte. Der alte Zauberer hätte ihnen von großem Nutzen sein können. Fünf Tage waren nun vergangen und es war noch nicht einmal sicher, ob Eomer schon die Grenzen Rohans erreicht hatte.

Der Stadthalter seufzte. Er sah sich um, das grüne Gras, die vielen Männer… es war wie ein Deja-vu. Boromir fühlte sich an die alten Zeiten erinnert, an die Kämpfe, Siege und Niederlagen.

Sein Blick glitt über das Feld, den Scheiterhaufen und den Eingang zu Henneth Anun. Dort verweilte er einen Augenblick, als er den Mann genauer ansah. Ein Soldat winkte mit beiden Armen und rief etwas herüber, das schnell weiter gegeben wurde. Boromirs Herz machte einen Freudensprung.

„Legolas ist wach!" rief er aus und packte Faramir an den Schultern, drehte ihn herum, so dass er sah, was auch er sah.

Faramirs Augen fingen an zu leuchten.

Beide Brüder liefen zugleich los und stürmten zum Eingang. Faramir war etwas schneller, aber Boromir hielt ihn am Eingang zurück, da er stärker war.

Letztendlich zwängten sie sich beide durch die engen Gänge und fanden Legolas Ruhelager im Fackelschein vor.

Aragorn stützte den Elben gerade, damit dieser selbst trinken konnte.

„Legolas! Den Valar sei Dank!" rief Boromir aus und ein breites Grinsen erschien auf seinen Lippen.

Auch Faramir freute sich ungemein.

„Gerade rechtzeitig für unser kleines Grillfest," stellte er fest und konnte dem schwachen Elben ein kleines Lächeln abringen.

Wackelig kam Legolas auf die Beine, doch es war klar, dass er nicht daran denken konnte, am nächsten Tag zurück nach Minas Tirith zu reisen. Aragorn musste ihn die ganze Zeit stützen, sonst hätten die Beine des Elben nachgegeben.

Am Abend versammelten sich alle Männer am Scheiterhaufen. Der König, sein Stadthalter, der Elbenprinz und Faramir, Waldläufer und Soldaten. Alle kamen zusammen und Aragorn entzündete das Feuer auf das dieses Übel aus der Welt gebrannt werden sollte.

„Ein widerlicher Gestank," keuchte Boromir und hielt sich die Hand vor Mund und Nase, wie es auch die anderen taten.

Legolas starrte gedankenverloren in das leuchtend rote Feuer, das sich daran machte, die Überreste der Hydra zu verzehren.

„Was ist mit der Fürstin selbst?" fragte er schließlich. „Ich dachte, sie hätte sich noch einmal in ihre alte Gestalt verwandelt."

Aragorns Augen leuchteten im Feuerschein, sein Gesicht schien noch markanter.

„Wir haben nichts weiter von ihr gefunden. Ich hoffe, sie hat sich im eigenen Gift aufgelöst."

„Jedenfalls ist sie tot," sagte Faramir bestimmt. „Ich weiß es… sie ist tot."

Aragorn nickte.

„In drei Tagen brechen wir auf. In Minas Tirith muss wieder Ruhe einkehren, die Verhältnisse müssen geklärt werden. Wenn Gandalf wieder kommt, werden wir sehen, was wir wegen dem Wasser tun können," erklärte er unter dem Rascheln und Knistern des Feuers.


	17. Der gezahlte Preis

So, endlich steht auch noch das letzte Chapi. Wurde aber auch mal Zeit, dass ich es poste, ne? Vielen Dank, an alle, die immer dabei waren und so lieb reviewt haben. alle rumdum knuddel vor allem an Celebne und Leonel!

Der gezahlte Preis

Die Reise war beschwerlich, vor allem für die Verletzten und Schwachen. Aragorn hatte immer und immer wieder vorreiten müssen, um genug Athelas sammeln zu können. Wahrscheinlich hatte der König eine Strecke zurückgelegt, die drei Mal so weit gewesen war, wie die der anderen. Und dennoch sah man es ihm nicht an. Viele hatten sie zur weiteren Versorgung in der kleinen Befestigung zurück gelassen, die Faramir auf dem Hinweg so weit umrundet hatte. Nur Legolas hatte darauf bestanden, mitkommen zu dürfen und den Rest des Weges war er ohne Unterstützung ganz alleine geritten.

Aragorn musste hart schlucken, als er zurück dachte, an die „Flucht" aus Minas Tirith. Er konnte sich kaum noch an etwas erinnern, weder an den Ritt, noch an den Kampf mit seinen eigenen Männern.

Anborn, einer von Faramirs Männern, hatte sie unterwegs zu der Stelle begleitet, wo das Gemetzel stattgefunden hatte. Das Blut war noch immer nicht von Blättern und Grund gewaschen, hier hatte es seitdem noch nicht geregnet.

Selbstvorwürfe und Bitterkeit hatten den König übermannt.

„Wie kann das sein," hatte er einfach nur gesagt und war kraftlos auf die Knie gesunken, in das trockene Blut eines Soldaten.

Seine Hände hatten sich in das blutige Erdreich gegraben und die Steine und Wurzeln darin hatten die Haut aufgeschürft. Aragorn hatte es nicht fassen können. Fünfzig Männer… Fünfzig Leben hatte er in diesem Wahn genommen, in den er verfallen war. Wut stieg in ihm hoch. Er war so zornig, auf die Fürstin und auch auf sich selbst. Wie leicht war er ihr doch in die Falle gegangen? Er der König! Der einstige Dunedain!

„Wie kann das sein?" fragte er noch einmal und rieb sich die trockene Erde ins Gesicht.

Boromir sah seinen König an und wusste nicht, wie er ihm helfen konnte. Anborn an seiner Seite wandte sich ab, nicht in der Lage, ihn so zu sehen. Auf Knien, die Erde an sich reißend, die er selbst besudelt hatte.

Auch Legolas hatte ihn begleitet und starrte nun traurig über das Geschehene auf den Boden. Er stand unter ebendiesem Baum, unter dem Faramir die unglückliche Deckung gesucht hatte.

„Der Bann ist von dir genommen, Aragorn. Quäle dich nicht selbst," bot er Unterstützung an.

Aragorn sah sich um, noch immer auf Knien, das Gesicht schmutzig und die Augen müde.

„Wäret ihr nicht gewesen, so hätte ich vielleicht noch mehr Unheil angerichtet," gab Aragorn ein. „Erschreckend, wie viel Leid diese Hände doch bringen können," sagte er und betrachtete sich seine blutenden Hände.

Boromir trat an seinen König heran und sah ebenfalls herab auf die großen schlanken Finger Aragorns.

„Und doch haben sie solch heilende Kräfte," sagte er mit einem Lächeln auf Legolas.

Der Elb nickte.

„Und letztendlich hattest du die Kraft, ihr zu entsagen."

Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hatte ich das? Nein. Die Kraft habe ich aus jemand anderem geschöpft," Aragorn fixierte Boromir fest. „Pass gut auf deinen Bruder auf, Boromir."

Das überraschte den Truchsess und er zog beide Augenbrauen fragend hoch.

„Faramir?"

Aragorn nickte und Legolas löste das Rätsel auf, welches ihm der König so lange aufgegeben hatte.

„Dann war er es also, der dich aus ihrem Bann riss?" es war mehr eine Feststellung, als eine Frage.

„Ja, schon in der Nacht, als ich euch beide angegriffen hatte. Das Letzte woran ich mich erinnere, ist das Fest in der weißen Stadt, und das erste ist ein unglaublich helles Licht und dann Faramirs Gesicht. Ich bin geflüchtet, nicht sicher, was geschehen war.

Die Zabor fand mich und zusammen setzten wir unseren Weg nach Henneth Anun fort."

„Warum hast du nicht früher einen Gegenschlag geführt?" wollte Boromir wissen. „Sie hätte Faramir beinahe umgebracht!"

„Hätte das einen Sinn gehabt? Wir haben es mit der Hilfe der Waldläufer und Soldaten kaum geschafft, sie zu überwinden. Faramir und ich allein? Legolas vielleicht noch?"

Das war einleuchtend. Boromir senkte den Kopf.

„Aber eines ist mir noch nicht ganz klar," gab Legolas zu bedenken. „Wie konnte Faramir so lange unter Wasser überleben?"

Ein kleines Grinsen erschien auf Aragorns Lippen.

„Wozu ein Strohhalm doch gut ist…"

Legolas schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber… ich habe euch beobachtet. Es sind sicherlich zwanzig Minuten vergangen, bis du an ihn heran getreten bist."

Aragorn zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das musst du Faramir schon selbst fragen," war alles was er dazu sagte.

Oo

Der König und die anderen waren wieder zu Faramir und den Soldaten zurückgekehrt. Sofort setzten sie ihre Reise fort.

Faramir spürte die Blicke in seinem Rücken. Er fühlte sich deswegen sehr unwohl und als er sich endlich getraute umzudrehen, sah er Legolas und Boromir, wie sie hinter ihm ritten. Sie schienen etwas im Schilde zu führen.

Er beschloss, sie zu ignorieren und einfach weiter zu reiten, aber wenige Augenblicke später, ritt Legolas zu seiner Linken und Boromir zu seiner Rechten.

Er seufzte.

„Soll das ein Scherz sein?" fragte er.

Legolas zog eine fein geschwungene Augenbraue hoch.

„Nein," sagte er mit elbischer Gelassenheit.

„Weißt du, Bruder, ich hatte dich schon tot geglaubt," begann Boromir. „Legolas hat beobachtet, wie du laaaange lange Zeit unter Wasser warst."

Faramir verdrehte die Augen.

„Und?"

„Wie hast du das gemacht?" fragte Boromir weiter.

„Oh! Aragorn war anscheinend doch nicht so befangen und hat mir einen Strohhalm zugesteckt." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war schweinekalt. Brrrr!"

„Nein, das wollte ich nicht wissen," schaltete sich nun der Elb ein. „Was hast du gemacht, bis er dir den Strohhalm zugesteckt hat?"

Faramir zuckte mit den Schultern und gab seinem Pferd die Sporen, als er zu der vorderen Gruppe aufschließen wollte, wo Anborn ihn zu sich winkte.

„Die Luft angehalten, was sonst?"

Mit diesen Worten ließ er Elb und Mann stehen.

Oo

Sie kamen in Minas Tirith an, am zweiten Abend, seitdem sie von Henneth Anun aufgebrochen waren.

Die silbernen Trompeten schallten über die weiten Felder und hießen den König und sein Gefolge willkommen. Jubel brach in der Stadt aus, die Menschen begrüßten ihren König.

Aragorn selbst hielt sich nicht lange in den unteren Zirkeln auf. Er ritt so schnell es ihm die engen Gassen erlaubten hinauf zur Zitadelle. Er nahm gleich zwei Stufen auf einmal, als er in das Gebäude stürmte und hinauf in seine Gemächer rannte.

Die Tür wurde heftig aufgestoßen und Aragorn hielt die Luft an.

Vor ihm auf dem großen Bett, war Arwen, sanft gebettet. Sie hielt ein Buch in Händen und sah auf, als sie den ungestümen Eindringling bemerkte. Ein wunderbares Lächeln fing an auf ihren Lippen zu wachsen.

„Estel," flüsterte sie und ließ das Buch bei Seite fallen, streckte ihre Arme nach ihm aus.

Aragorn lachte auf bei dieser Einladung und ließ sich sofort in die weichen Arme seiner Frau sinken. Diesmal aber war alles real und er konnte ihren feinen Duft nach Jasmin und Vanille riechen. Sie schloss ihre Arme um seinen Hals und er die seinen um ihre Hüfte. Nie wieder…

„Nie wieder werde ich zulassen, dass so etwas passiert, mein Abendstern. Nie wieder werde ich dich so respektlos behandeln."

Er spürte, wie ihre Umarmung noch fester wurde und schon bald verschmolzen sie in einen inniglichen Kuss.

Oo

„Der Himmel ist rot," stellte Imrahil fest als er über die weiten Felder blickte.

Der Wind blies ihm ins Gesicht und spielte mit dem goldenen Haar. Er war in dicke Kleidung eingewickelt und ging noch etwas gebückt.

Sein Neffe sah überrascht auf.

„Onkel! Ihr seid gesundet!" rief er freudig aus.

Imrahil lächelte und setzte sich zu Faramir auf die Mauer. Sein Neffe war schon immer gerne hier gewesen, wenn er hatte nachdenken wollen.

„Aragorn war da gewesen und hat etwas dazu getan. Ich habe auf einen Besuch von dir in den Häusern der Heilung gehofft, aber er ist ausgeblieben," sagte der große Mann ruhig.

Faramir seufzte.

„Ja, das tut mir leid," war alles, was Faramir dazu sagen konnte.

Sie schwiegen für eine Weile.

„Aragorn hat sich große Vorwürfe gemacht," brach Faramir bald selbst das Schweigen.

„Ja. Es ist ihm alles sehr nahe gegangen. Es wird lange dauern, bis auch die letzten Spuren dieser Gefahr beseitigt sind. Viel länger als jeder Schlangenleib zu brennen vermag."

Der Fürst untersuchte den Gesichtsausdruck seines Neffen.

„Du erwartest Gandalf, nicht wahr?"

Faramir nickte.

„Ich hoffe, dass Eowyn noch mit ihm reiten konnte, trotz des Kindes. Wenn sie ihn nicht begleitet, werde ich mich selbst auf den Weg nach Edoras machen."

Onkel und Neffe blieben noch eine lange Zeit so sitzen und beobachteten den Horizont. Das Wetter war ihnen gut gesonnen. Ein frischer Wind wehte, doch es blieb trocken.

Es wurde schon dunkel, als ein schimmernder Fleck am Fuß der Berge auftauchte. Faramir war mit einem Satz auf den Beinen.

„Gandalf," brachte er fast tonlos heraus.

Auch Imrahil stand auf.

„Gandalf der Weiße kommt nach Minas Tirith," rief Imrahil mit seiner klaren durchdringenden Stimme den Wachen zu und die Stadt erwachte zuerst langsam, dann immer schneller.

Die silbernen Trompeten wurden vom Turm Ecthelions geblasen und begrüßten den Reiter und sein edles Pferd schon von weitem. Helle Aufregung herrschte. In den unteren Ringen wurden die Tore wieder geöffnet und weiter oben machten sich der König und sein Gestade für den Empfang des Zauberers bereit.

Alles war in heller Aufregung. Aragorns Grinsen war gar nicht mehr weg zu kriegen.

„Du wirst sehen, mein Freund, wir werden Henneth Anun bald schon wieder in seiner alten Schönheit erstrahlen lassen," sagte er zu Faramir, als er versuchte den Kragen seines edlen Gewands etwas zu lockern.

Es war, als hätte Faramir gar nicht zugehört, der Mann war mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt. Aber man sah Faramir an, dass er wahrlich erleichtert und erfreut war.

Aragorn rannte mehr hinaus, als dass er würdevoll schritt. Faramir suchte aufgeregt nach Imrahil. Er fand ihn nicht und lief noch einmal hinein.

Das prächtige Pferd preschte herein und kam vor dem Hof zum Stehen. Aragorn erstarrte, als er die Mine des Zauberers sah. Gandalf schwang sich schnell von seinem Pferd herab und eilte zu ihnen.

Nun erkannte auch Boromir, dass hier etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zuging.

„Gandalf… Warum die Eile?" waren Aragorns erste erstaunte Worte und er hielt den alten Mann am Arm fest, als dieser hektisch nach jemandem suchte.

Faramir kam gerade heraus, seinen Onkel am Arm geleitend, der noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen war.

„Gandalf!" rief Faramir ihm entgegen, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und seinen Onkel zur Eile drängend.

Doch als er noch etwas näher gekommen war, verschwand es und wich blankem Entsetzen. Etwas in Gandalfs Augen sagte ihm, dass was passiert war. Etwas Schreckliches.

Er ließ Imrahil alleine weiter laufen und kam schnell heran gerannt. Sein Blick wanderte von Gandalf zu Aragorn, Boromir und dann wieder zu Gandalf.

Er schüttelte unwissend den Kopf.

„Was ist denn passiert?"

Oo

Rückblick

Es war eine bedrückende Nach, die Luft war dick und schwül. Gandalf eilte durch die Gänge der großen Halle zu dem kleinen Zimmer, in das man ihn berufen hatte.

Eine dicke Frau lief ihm entgegen und ihre erschrockene Stimme stammelte etwas von Wehen und das Kind würde kommen.

Aber dafür war es noch viel zu früh, wusste der Zauberer und Eowyn war kerngesund. Er stieß sie bei Seite, denn sie hinderte ihn am vorankommen. Draußen hörte er das Gewitter toben, welches aufgezogen war. Eine unheimliche Stille erfüllte die Stadt Edoras und die Räume der goldenen Halle.

Er hörte die Schreie schon von weitem, Schreie der Qual und Schreie der Angst. Seine Füße führten ihn schnell und sicher, doch verging fast eine Ewigkeit bis er endlich angekommen war.

Er trat ein, ein halbes Dutzend alter und junger Weiber rannten aufgeregt vor seiner Nase herum. Wasser wurde heiß gemacht, Kräuter aufgesetzt. Die Schreie waren für einen Augenblick verebbt.

„Eowyn!" rief der alte Zauberer und bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die aufgeregten Ammen und Zofen.

„Gandalf," rief sie, an der Schwelle zum Weinen und streckte ihre zarte weiße Hand nach ihm aus.

Er setzte sich zu ihr und legte seine Hand auf ihren Bauch. Er fühlte etwas unter seinen Fingern und als er sie einen Moment anhob, fand er rötliches Haar auf Eowyns weißem Gewand.

„Es ist doch noch viel zu früh, Gandalf, das kann doch gar nicht sein!" brachte sie unter schwerem Atmen hervor.

Gandalf legte seine freie Hand auf ihre schweißnasse Stirn und versuchte sie zu beruhigen, während er das Leben in ihr prüfte.

„Gandalf," ihre Stimme war so erbärmlich angstvoll und erschütternd.

Sie bebte am ganzen Leibe und ihre geröteten Augen sahen ihn Hilfe suchend an.

„Es kommt," stellte der Zauberer fest. „Es kommt jetzt, Eowyn."

Sie riss ihre Augen auf, wollte nicht hören, was er ihr da gerade gesagt hatte. Doch bevor sie protestieren konnte, traf sie schon die nächste Welle des Schmerzes und ihre Schreie hallten durch die wütende Nacht.

Oo

Faramir vermochte nicht zu atmen. Sein Leben schien in Scherben zu brechen. Sein Mund stand offen und seine grauen Augen starrten Gandalf ungläubig an.

Alle Anwesenden schwiegen auf einmal.

Faramir schüttelte den Kopf, tränen stiegen in ihm auf, Tränen, die er durch nichts in der Welt hätte unterdrücken können.

„Nein…" sagte er und seine Stimme brach hörbar ein.

Zu viele Tränen hatten sich gesammelt und liefen über, ergossen sich auf seine blassen Wangen. Seine Lippen fingen an zu beben und er wusste, dass er nicht die Kontrolle behalten konnte.

„Eomer ist vor drei Tagen eingetroffen, das waren zwei Tage nachdem es passiert ist, Faramir," sagte der Zauberer mit gedämpfter Stimme.

„Nein…" brachte Faramir noch einmal heraus, hilfloser, kraftloser.

Gandalf wusste nicht, was er dem jungen Mann zum Trost sagen konnte. Er sah, wie Faramir vor ihm zu verzweifeln begann, seine Fassung bröckelte von ihm ab, wie trockener Lehm.

Aber anstatt zusammen zu brechen wandte er sich um, verdeckte sein Gesicht mit der einen Hand und stützte die andere in seine Hüfte. Die bitteren Schluchzer verrieten, dass er weinte und so sehr er sich auch bemühte, er konnte sich nicht beherrschen.

„Faramir…" Boromir war fassungslos über diese Nachricht.

Er wollte seinem Bruder helfen, ihm irgendwie beistehen. Er ergriff ihn an der Schulter und wollte ihn in die Arme nehmen. Aber Faramir schüttelte ihn ab.

„Faramir," versuchte Gandalf es, als er sah, dass der Mann seinen Bruder nicht an sich heran ließ.

Der ehemalige Truchsess schüttelte den Kopf und nutzte nun auch noch seine zweite Hand, um sein Gesicht zu verbergen. Gandalf nickte Boromir zu und zusammen fassten sie ihn mitfühlend an den Schultern.

Das war zu viel für Faramir, er konnte nicht mehr an sich halten.

„Sie hat mir mein Kind genommen!" rief er aus, als er sich in Gandalfs Arme begab und dieser seinen weiten Mantel um ihn ausbreitete. „Sie hat mir mein Kind genommen!"

„Oh Eru…" flüsterte Aragorn, dem dieser Anblick unglaublich leid tat.

Er sah die wenigen roten Haare auf dem Boden, die Gandalf Faramir gegeben hatte und dieser dann hatte fallen lassen. Sie hatten eine Bedeutung, die Faramir kannte und ihnen allen verborgen war.

Der ehemalige Stadthalter weinte nun bitterlich in Gandalfs Schulter und Aragorn wusste es besser, als Gandalf jetzt danach zu fragen.

„In die Gemächer," wies Boromir Gandalf den Weg und der Zauberer ging langsam, nahm Faramir mit sich.

Sie ließen die anderen zurück, die ihnen noch lange nachsahen.

„Mehr noch hat Zabor von uns gefordert, als wir es angenommen hatten," sprach Imrahil düster.

„Ein unschuldiges Leben," flüsterte Arwen und suchte die Hand ihres Mannes.

Aragorn ergriff sie und hielt sie fest. Er selbst war fassungslos und konnte kein Wort sagen. So viele hatten für sein Versagen gelitten. So viele waren wegen ihm gestorben.

„Diese Vorwürfe sind dumm und unsinnig," gab Imrahil zu bedenken. „Wir alle waren blind, Aragorn."

Der König senkte sein Haupt, aber nickte schwach.

„Doch dazu hatte sie kein Recht. Hätte sie mein Leben genommen…"

„So hätte sie noch mehr Schaden angerichtet," schloss Legolas. „Imrahil hat Recht. Diese Vorwürfe nützen nichts. Wir sollten nun zusehen, wie wir Faramir helfen können."

Aragorn nickte. Seine Freunde hatten Recht.

Oo

Faramir lag in seinem Bett. Er hatte aufgehört zu weinen. Weder Kraft noch Tränen hatte er nun übrig, um weiter zu weinen. Er wusste, dass Gandalf noch immer an seinem Bett saß und sein Bruder draußen vor der Tür stand. Er versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, doch die Welt war noch verschwommen.

Er suchte nach der hellen Gestalt neben sich und entdeckte sie, wie sie still da saß, wie eine Stunde zuvor schon.

„Eowyn geht es gut," wiederholte er, was der Zauberer ihm zu allererst gesagt hatte, als sie sich im Hof getroffen hatten.

Und tatsächlich, nun da Gandalf ihm zunickte, gewann er Kraft aus ihrer Bedeutung.

„Eowyn geht es gut," sagte er noch einmal und schloss die Augen, ließ diese Worte in seinen Kopf sickern und hielt sich an ihnen fest, als wären sie sein letzter Halt.

„Ihr werdet das zusammen durchstehen, Faramir. Du wirst nach Edoras reiten und ihr werdet zusammen sein."

Wieder schossen ihm Tränen in die trockenen Augen. Seine arme Eowyn! Seine geliebte Eowyn! Sie war immer die Stärkere von ihnen beiden gewesen.

„Ich reite noch heute," sagte er und Gandalf nickte.

„Dein Bruder… er macht sich große Sorgen, Faramir," sagte Gandalf ruhig und regte langsam Faramirs rationales Denken wieder an.

Der Mann im Bett nickte.

„Ich weiß… ich wollte ihn nicht von mir stoßen…"

„Das wird er dir nicht verübeln. Aber er würde gerne mit dir sprechen."

„Lass ihn herein. Doch sonst will ich niemanden sehn. Nicht jetzt und nicht bis zu meiner Abreise."

Gandalf erhob sich und öffnete die Tür. Faramirs Blick wurde langsam wieder klar. Der Zauberer schloss die Türe hinter sich und die Brüder waren alleine.

„Es tut mir so unsäglich Leid, Faramir…" begann Boromir, weil er nicht wusste, wo er anfangen sollte.

Faramir musste alle Kraft aufbringen, sich zu beherrschen.

„Setz dich zu mir, Boromir," bat er und Boromir griff nach dem Stuhl, den zuvor noch Gandalf beansprucht hatte. „Nein. Zu mir aufs Bett."

Boromirs blaue Augen trafen die geröteten Augen seines Bruders. Faramir war so stark, er war sich dessen nur noch nicht bewusst. Wenn er nicht gewesen wäre, hätte die Sache auch anders ausgehen können. Er setzte sich auf das weiche Bett und strich sanft über Faramirs Wange.

„Ich bin so unglaublich müde, Boromir," flüsterte Faramir ihm zu.

Boromir nickte.

„Ich weiß, was du meinst," antwortete er und zog sich seine schweren Stiefel aus.

Dann legte er sich zu seinem Bruder ins Bett. Sie lagen beide auf dem Rücken und sahen die Decke an.

„Gandalf sagte… sie hätte noch einen Atemzug gemacht, bevor sie entschwunden ist," flüsterte Faramir.

Die Brüder schliefen gemeinsam ein.

Ende


End file.
